Book I: Fate's Fury
by GVLuver
Summary: It didn't matter that this was an odd occurrence that was never supposed to happen in the first place. This was something most looked for all their lives, but never attained. This was a misplaced string in the event of time. This was fate... Vegeta/OC**Other pairings throughout the story! This is an AU! *Story Image by Spartan (Deviantart)*
1. Chapter 1

_**Unrelenting: Not yielding in strength, severity, or determination**_

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 1

To be put to the test so much in her life, you would think that God would give her a break! To have insurmountable odds be thrown at her left and right since the day she was born was just a way of life to her now. So when yet another appeared before her, she tackled it, just like every other time. It didn't matter that this was an odd occurrence that was never supposed to happen in the first place. This was something most looked for all their lives, but never attained. This was a misplaced string in the event of time. This was fate...

She woke up screaming, a hand clamped firmly over her mouth. She lashed out, leaving deep gashes into whoever had a hold of her. She thrashed, terrified, kicking her legs and swinging her fists. But it was to no avail. The person was just too strong. She was jerked out of bed, her feet never touching the floor as she was kept even with the person's face. Terror went through her at the thought of her boys, one sleeping beside her and the other in the crib. She looked into the black obsidian eyes boring into her, the person's hot breath fanning her face. Silently praying that he didn't harm her children, she stayed still once those bottomless depths trained their sights on her. It was silent in the room, the only sound was the harsh breathing from herself, and the deep breaths coming from the man holding her over the floor. Then she heard something that made horror course through her, widening her eyes. Her oldest, the one sleeping in her bed, stirred. Oh God! She started thrashing again, even harder this time, terrified that the man would kill her son. He jerked her to him, his teeth flashing as he snarled. The fucking man snarled! His teeth flashed in the darkness, and she could practically feel the strength coming off the man. She grabbed the hand covering her mouth, the grip on her face bruising. She tried to pry his hand off, but all it did was make him tighten his hold. A whimper came out, and she pleaded with her eyes, asking him not to harm her boys. The man pulled her closer to him, their faces inches apart. He was practically growling at her.

"Why," the man's voice was low, his tone deadly. "Do you have pictures of me?"

She stared at the stranger, slightly confused. The moon decided to come out then, shining thru the window. It hit the man's face, throwing his features into stark contrast. Her eyes widened. _Oh God! It can't be!_

"Answer me," he growled, his voice deeper.

She narrowed her eyes all of a sudden, looking pointedly down at his arm, his hand still gripping her face. There was moment of total silence, before he loosened his hold, letting her fall to the ground. She landed hard, a choked gasp coming out. She scrambled up a few seconds later, putting her body between the imposing man in front of her and her children. She rubbed her throat, watching the person like a hawk.

"Please don't hurt my boys," she croaked, taking another deep breath.

She watched the man study her for a moment before flicking behind her, glancing at the two children, practically still babies, sleeping in the same room. His gaze went to her again.

"Answer me," he growled again, his teeth seeming to be clenched. She heard the rustling of clothes, moments later the man's face appearing inches from hers. She jerked back, a gasp coming out of her. She felt the bed dip as he rested his hands on either side of her, waiting for her answer.

"I..." she paused, not real sure what to say that wouldn't get her killed. She swallowed with difficulty, her breathing ragged.

She sucked in a breath when her oldest son sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy," he said, his voice still laced with sleep.

She couldn't move. Her eyes stayed trained on the man in front of her, not wanting to make any sudden movements in case he decided to attack. She felt her son move on the bed, the covers rustling as he shifted.

"Who are you?"

Her eyes widened when the man's gaze went to her son, his eyes narrowing. He didn't say anything. A cry came out of her as she watched the man lift his hand, jumping in front of her son.

"Don't hurt him," she whispered desperately, her breathing haggard from fear.

The man paused, the sound of clothing moving reaching her ears as he straightened, his jaw clenching. He suddenly reached forward, grabbing her by the front of her shirt, pulling her towards him. She heard her son gasp behind her.

"Mommy! Leave my mommy alone!"

Her son lurched past her, punching his little fists into the man's arm. She watched as the man paused, looking down at her son, his face impassive. He let go of her shirt, his arm falling before he turned towards her boy.

"No!" she shouted, jumping against the man, trying to prevent him from touching her children.

She vaguely heard the grunt come out of the man as he fell, his back hitting the floor. She landed on top of him, hitting him in the chest.

"Don't you dare touch my kids!" she screamed, feeling his hands land on her thighs. She didn't pay attention to it, just beat the crap out of his chest, trying to at least knock him out to keep him away from her babies.

Her wrists were seized in a bone crushing grip, a second later she was pushed off the man, a cry of pain passing her lips as she landed on her arm. She got up, taking a deep breath. She glared at the man slowly standing, his posture straight.

"Don't touch me woman," he sneered, his arms crossing over his massive chest.

"Don't touch my kids," she countered, watching his eyes stray to the now fully awake boys huddled on the bed, watching him with wide eyes.

He suddenly moved forward, hitting their necks. A scream came from her, watching both of her kids slump onto the covers. Tears clouded her eyes as she jumped up, running towards them. She was grabbed around the waist, the man's hot breath on her neck.

"I didn't kill them," he snapped, not letting his hold on her loosen.

She watched, sorta dazed, as he reached with his free hand and grabbed the boy's shirts. She started struggling, not sure what this man's intentions were. Oh God! What if what he planned was worse than death!? That thought had her thrashing violently, hitting and clawing at the arm around her waist. She heard the man mutter a curse, dropping her boys back onto the bed and grabbing both her hands. Her arms were pulled away from her body, her breathing coming hard. She sucked in another breath, registering the armor digging into her shoulder blades, the grip on her wrists firm but not bruising. Neither said anything, their breathing harsh in the quiet room. Another soft sob escaped her at the sight of her boys on the bed, knocked out. The man moved, wrapping his arm around her again, making sure to pin her arms to her sides this time, and picking up the young boys again. She kept her eyes on her kids, her focus zeroed on them, not even blinking when her world abruptly disappeared around her.

* * *

**A/N: I know the first chapter is kinda short! But most are anyways, couldn't think of how to make it longer, to 'set the table' for the story. **

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 2

**Warning: Language/Mild Violence**

* * *

It was night, wherever they appeared. Her eyes met darkness, barely making out the black shadows of the buildings far off over the horizon. She glanced around, noticing what looked like an old time smith's building off to her right. She glanced down. They were standing in dirt. The man still had a hold of her and her two sons. She started wiggling, wanting away from this man, wanting to be back in her bed, her children safe. All the man did was tighten his hold around her waist. He dropped the boys on the dirt, a puff of dust shooting up. She gasped softly, glaring over her shoulder at the man. Her eyes met his, the man smirking. He finally let her go, dropped her just like her kids. He snapped something in another language, and a huge balled man came walking up. Her eyes widened, and she stepped into his path, trying to shield her babies. Her eyes narrowed when the man smirked, his eyes narrowing a little. She felt a small growl come out of her, and kicked. A bark of laughter came from off to the side, where their kidnapper was standing. She watched the big balled man fall to his knees, cupping himself. She scooted away, reaching towards her kids. Her wrists were encased in a painful grip, a gasp coming from her seconds before she was thrown over a shoulder. The man picked her up like she was nothing. He spoke in that same foreign language, his voice laced with amusement. Baldy glared at her, before slowly getting up and grabbing the two boys on the ground. She screamed, thrashing against the bastard holding her, trying to get to her kids. The man just tightened his hold around her knees, turning and leaving the huge man alone with her babies. They both ignored her screams and shouts, a massive door slamming shut in front of her face, firmly shutting her away from the two males in her life. She felt a wail rise, banging her fists on the man's back. It apparently didn't have any affect. He continued to stroll through what looked like a massive hall, the interior that of a castle. Terror gripped her. Where the hell were they!? Where were they taking her boys!? Taking her!? She tried to wiggle off the man's shoulder, but didn't move an inch. Steps appeared in her vision. Apparently they were going up a massive set of stairs. They were lined in red carpet, the plush fabric muffling the man's steps as he topped the stairs, not even pausing before strolling down a hallway, stopping at two massive doors and flinging them open. He dumped her onto the bed, grabbing her around the waist when she jumped up and ran for the door. He deposited her onto the bed again, turning and heading towards the entrance doors. He went through them, turning back as he closed them. Their eyes met, his narrowing slightly before firmly closing them behind him. She heard a click a moment later. She jumped up, running for the doors. She yanked on the handles. They were sealed shut. A broken sob ripped from her throat as she backed away, looking around. Where the fuck was she!?

* * *

The sound of doors opening jerked her awake. She jumped up, looking towards the massive entrance doors across the room. She scrambled off the bed, carelessly flinging her hair behind her. She stood still, watching as the man from before strolled in, walking right up to her. He smirked, narrowing his eyes down at her. She clenched her jaw, desperate to know what happened to her boys, but knew this asshole wouldn't tell her. He grabbed her wrists before she could move, the sound of metal snapping together loud in the silence. Her eyes widened as she looked down. He had encased her wrists with metal cuffs. He had a hold of what looked like a chained leash, turning and walking away without a word. She was lurched forwards seconds later as the chain in his hand jerked taunt. It was connected to the cuffs around her wrists. Like a fucking slave! Or a dog! She glared at the back of the man's head, stumbling behind him as he strolled down the hallway and down the steps, not even slowing when she fell, her body dragging the floor for a moment before she finally got to her feet. She spat curse words at his back, not caring if it angered him or not. The man didn't even look back. She could see what she couldn't last night. The man was wearing armor all right. He had a dark blue spandex outfit on up under it, his upper body encased with hard material, the shoulders branching out a little. He had what looked like a large furry belt around his waist. She knew what that was, and wasn't going to miss the opportunity to grab it if she could. It hurt them like a bitch, and she wanted to bring this man as much pain as possible. He yanked on the damn chain again, not even looking at her as they strolled outside, into what looked like a damn Colosseum. There were a bunch of kids lined up in the middle of the dirt arena, and her eyes scanned each face, looking for her boys. A gasp escaped as she caught sight of them, at the far end. They looked like they'd been crying for hours. What did that bald asshole do to them!? She took a hurried step forward, her feet coming to a halt at the end of the chain. She felt a jerk on her arms, and slowly glared behind her. The man was smirking, keeping a firm hold on the chain as his eyes met hers. He yanked again, and she went stumbling back a little before she caught herself.

"Bastard," she spat, spitting at him. That made him frown at her.

He yanked on the chain again, and she winced at the pull of her skin underneath the metal encasing her wrists. She looked back at her sons, her throat choking with unshod tears.

"Dominic. Christian."

Her voice broke, and she didn't know if it was coincidence, or they just so happened to hear her, but her sons looked over at her, a cry coming from them as they started running towards her. She ran forward, letting her arms get yanked behind her as she kept her gaze on the two boys running towards her. A man with long black hair appeared beside the two, his arm raised. He shouted something, making them cower. Her eyes widened, and she could feel a rush of rage burning in her chest. She violently yanked on the chain holding her, a snarl coming out of her seconds before she rushed forward. She tackled the man, a growl coming out of her as she wrapped the chain around the bastards neck, tightening it without a second thought. She listened, not caring, as he choked, his hands coming up to grab the chain slowly choking the life out of him. It was too tight, and he clawed at it, before moving his head and meeting her eyes. She snarled again, yanking her arms wider, tightening the damn chain further. She listened to the man fight for breath, gritting her teeth. She was suddenly yanked up by her hair, a cry of surprise and pain coming out of her as she was thrown away from the man, the smack on the ground jarring, her body rolling a little before coming to a stop. She stayed still, feeling that her whole body had been battered. She heard footsteps approach, groaning a little. She got up on her hands and knees, taking a deep breath before standing. The man who chained her was standing there, glaring at her with fathomless eyes. She glared at him, before looking over his shoulder. She could feel her face scrunching in rage, moments before she launched herself passed the man. He grabbed her, his arm coming out and smacking her in her stomach. A grunt passed her lips, and she fell to the ground again.

"That bastard better not hurt my kids," she muttered, wiping blood off her mouth.

The man just glared at her, his eyes narrowing even more before reaching down and grabbing the end of the chain, yanking her to her feet. He jerked her forward until they were nose to nose.

"You do not touch an elite, you pitiful human." The man spat the words, his anger apparent.

"Fuck you," she growled, watching in satisfaction as his eyes widened a little.

He grabbed her hair, yanking her head back. He held her there for a moment, the only sound between them was their breathing.

"You will obey me, or suffer the consequences," he snapped, finally letting go of her hair and doing an about face. He walked away, keeping a firm hold on the chain, again dragging her behind him.

She smirked slightly at the sight of the man rubbing his neck, his eyes blazing as they landed on her. He took a step forward, only to be stopped by one of the men beside him. The taller one watched her as well, slapping some papers into the soldier's chest, telling him in no uncertain terms that he was done for the day. The man she choked glared at her again, snarling a little before stalking towards the other side of the arena, disappearing through the archway. Her kidnapper pulled her into a similar doorway, a hand firmly grasping the chain connected to her. She gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes on the back of his head. She didn't pay attention to where they were going, just kept thinking of ways to escape, of ways to get her babies back. They entered another room, this one more elegant than what she's seen yet. She didn't pay attention to it, just continued to drill holes into the man in front of her. He glanced back, smirking at the look in her eyes before actually unhooking the chain from her cuffs, studying her for a moment before speaking.

"Don't even think about trying to run," he stated softly, the smirk still on his face.

Her eyes followed him, narrowing even more, as he walked towards the three thrones she was just now noticing. He leaned up against one of them, seeming to wait. Minutes later a burly man came in, slightly pausing at the sight of her, before strolling the rest of the way into the room and sitting in the middle throne. His red cape billowed around him as he sat, his gaze never leaving her. His eyes were assessing, and he reached up, stroking his beard for a moment before slightly smiling. He seemed to straighten a little, his hands resting on the arms. He studied her intently, his eyes almost as penetrating as the man standing beside him. She didn't flinch, just kept her eyes narrowed as a muscle clenched in her jaw. Her kidnapper was a replica of the burly man sitting in front of her. Her suspicions were confirmed at that very moment. She was in hell. Pure livid, dragged out, not going to see her home again hell.

She was on Planet Vegetasei.

Shit!

* * *

She let the King study her for another moment before looking away, her eyes roaming the room. She was still pissed, still wandering why the hell she was brought here in the first place. Her focus went back to the two men when the King stood, standing there for a moment before slowly walking down towards her. Her eyes narrowed to slits. He stopped in front of her, seeming to study her for several minutes. She didn't look away. She wasn't going to let any of these characters intimidate her. She didn't give a shit what they thought.

"I was told you almost choked one of my elite soldiers to death. Is that true?" the man in front of her asked softly.

She snorted, shrugging. "He should have kept his fucking hands to himself."

The man was silent for a moment, before a slight chuckle escaped him. She eyed him, suspicious as to why he thought that was funny. The King moved away from her finally. He spoke without turning back to her.

"And I also understand that he was going to strike one of the boys in training?" he asked, turning and sitting in one swift motion. He rested his elbow on the arm of the throne, tapping a finger on his lips as she stayed silent. Her hands balled into fists, and she let out a sound of disgust.

"Fucking monkey's" she muttered, looking away from them. A snarl ripped through the brief silence, and she looked over. Vegeta was glaring in outrage at her, taking a step towards her before the King laied a hand on his arm.

"Temper temper," the King said softly, pushing his son back to his previous position.

She smirked, just for the fun of it. She knew that would piss the prince off. The King speaking had her gaze moving away from Vegeta and onto him.

"What's your name child," he asked, his voice still soft.

She kept her eyes narrowed, staring at both men, not saying anything.

A heavy sigh came out of the King, and he leaned back in his throne. He waved a hand in front of him. "Go ahead, take all the time you need."

She grunted, a small smile appearing on her face. "If I remember correctly, if I wait long enough, we'll all blow up, so there's no need for you to know my name."

She watched both men jerk to attention at her words, one staring at her a little wide eyed, the other in outraged disbelief. The King stood, and they both took a step towards her.

"What are you talking about!?" the prince snapped, his hands curling around his forearms.

She didn't say anything for several minutes, watching the two. She pressed her lips together for a moment before finally sighing.

"Have you signed the treaty with Frieza yet?" she asked loudly, eying the King.

She watched him slowly shake his head.

"No, why?" he asked, his voice getting a little louder.

"How do you know about that?" Vegeta spat out, his eyes furious. He took another step down towards her, now just one step from her.

She looked from the prince to the King, not even sure if she should even tell them. Then she thought about her boys, on this damn planet as well.

"He'll trick you. It's a ploy to let your guard down so that he can obliterate your race," she explained softly.

"How do you know that?" Vegeta growled, now just a foot away from her, his teeth flashing as his lip curled.

She briefly rolled her eyes, not saying anything.

"Are you a seer, child?" the King whispered, stepping up even with his son, raking his gaze over her.

She pressed her lips together, neither confirming nor denying. The prince took another step towards her, now toe to toe with her. She glared up at him, stubbornly keeping silent. The noise of someone walking in had all of them turning. Her eyes widened.

"Goku?" she asked softly, watching the man's eyes zero in on her.

"Who's that?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

She stepped back from Vegeta, slowly walking closer to the tall saiyan. She squinted up at him, studying his face.

"You're not Turles," she stated softly after several minutes of studying him, ignoring the man's lip curling. "I can tell by your eyes. And sorry, I forgot. Kakkarot, right?"

She grunted a little, stepping away from him, her eyes still narrowed slightly. She frowned for a few minutes, before sighing, looking him over.

"So much potential. If only you had been sent away as a baby like you were supposed to be. You could have been..." she trailed off, shaking her head.

"How do you know about that?" Kakkarot snapped, his arms crossing.

She eyed him, looking him up and down again before grunting slightly.

"So much potential," she repeated. "Wasted."

"What are you talking about girl? And tell us your damn name already!" the King said firmly, walking up to stand beside Kakkarot.

"I'm talking about all the dormant power inside of you," she stated softly, not taking her eyes off the tall saiyan. She didn't look over as Vegeta walked up. "It should be on the verge of release soon, but...since you didn't leave your home planet and meet the people you were supposed to, then it's all for naught," she explained firmly, her eyes narrowing. "Now I doubt you'll ever reach your full potential. Tap into all that power racing inside you."

She turned, looking away from them. "And my name is Gena."

"The same goes for you too Vegeta," she stated softly, still turned away from them.

"Who the hell is this!?" Kakkarot snapped, the sound of his footsteps loud in the room as he stalked towards her, coming around her and glaring in outrage that this woman would know so much about them. He grabbed her chin, lifting her gaze to his.

"How the hell do you know all this information about us!? Who are you? Who are you working for?"

Gena stayed silent, knowing that this wasn't the same Kakkarot she was familiar with. He would probably kill her for knowing too much! She heard the King sigh, reaching over and taking the saiyan's hand off her. She rubbed her chin, slightly glaring up at the man. Nope! This was definitely not Goku.

"You didn't answer my question earlier," the King stated, eying her. "Are you a seer?"

Gena stayed silent for several minutes, before shrugging. "If that's what you want to call it."

The King eyed her, stroking his beard. "How do you know how much power these two have? Or supposed to have?"

Gena bit her lip slightly, sighing and looking away. "I've seen it," she said softly, not turning as one of them grunted.

"I find out you're lying to me child," she turned at the Kings' soft words, "I will kill you myself."

She grunted a little herself. "Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm not lying, now isn't it!" she practically snapped, glaring at the older Vegeta.

His bark of laughter surprised her, his head thrown back slightly. He quieted after a moment, studying her.

"I like you child. You've got spunk!"

Vegeta snorted, muttering under his breath. Gena glared at him, snorting a little.

"Your son's a jackass!" she stated, turning away again.

A massive chest appeared in her face seconds later. She looked up. Vegeta glared down at her, his eyes snapping.

"Watch your mouth woman," he snarled, his hands balling at his sides.

"Why?" she snapped back. "You don't mean anything to me!"

"But do your sons?" he asked quietly, a small smirk appearing as her eyes widened.

"You fucking bastard," she said softly. Her eyes narrowed to slits a moment later. "Leave it to the prince to hide behind some infants," she muttered.

Vegeta's eyes widened in outrage, and he took a threatening step towards her. The King separated them, looking from one to the other.

"Break it up kids," he stated, amusement in his eyes.

Gena made a sound of disgust, walking away. She stopped in the middle of the room, her hands balled up still encased in the metal cuffs. She snapped them taunt, wanting to put the damn thing around Vegeta's neck.

"So you have two boys?" The King asked, the question making her turn slightly.

She studied the three men behind her for a long time, her eyes narrowed. She finally nodded, not saying anything. Her lip curled when the King's gaze raked over her.

"Don't even think about it!" she snapped, a growl coming out. She could feel a little surprise and fear course through her at the thought of what the King most likely had planned. Crap! How does she end up in these sort of situations!?

All the King did was raise a brow.

"I'm not siring any bastards for you or anyone else you try to throw me at!" Gena stated, her eyes snapping.

The King grunted in amusement, crossing his arms. "The woman doesn't beat around the bush, does she?"

Gena could feel her cheeks burning at the double meaning, sending him a look of disgust before turning away.

"Are they strong? Healthy?"

She glared at him over her shoulder. She knew exactly why he was asking her that. She didn't say anything.

The King turned to his son, turning his back on her completely.

"Well?" he asked, his voice booming throughout the room.

She watched Vegeta smirk over at her, before looking back at his father. "Yes," he said simply, a small smile on his face. He sent a satisfied look at her when the King turned back to her, smiling.

"I'm not a brood mare! So you can fucking forget it!"

"Brood mare? What's that?" Kakkarot asked, still slightly glaring at her in mistrust.

Gena's gaze went to him, a frown on her face. "It's..." she paused for a minute, hissing out a breath before speaking again. "It's a metaphor. Basically your father seems to think I'm going to breed for you assholes." She turned away from them.

"Not goddamn likely," she muttered, listening to the slight chuckle behind her.

"And how are you going to stop us!?" Vegeta asked, seeming to take pleasure in her discomfort.

She slowly turned towards them. "If any of you animals get me with child, I will tear it out with my bare hands. Then I will take the pleasure of killing myself so that you can't try again," she paused for a moment, a frown still on her face. "Is that a good enough answer for you _prince_?"

There was complete silence at her words, Kakkarot's face a little white at the image she just painted.

"You wouldn't really do that...would you!?" he asked, his voice slightly off kilter.

She looked over at him, studying him for a moment before answering. "Yes."

"What about your children?" the King asked quietly, watching the woman's face.

A look of disgust passed her features. "Seeing as how they're in the presence of baldy, they're probably already corrupt beyond me having any impact on them now," she stated quietly, her gaze on the floor.

"We'll see how you'll feel after being here for awhile," the King said, ignoring her muttering as he turned to his son.

"Take her back to the chambers son," he glanced at the woman before finishing. "And make sure no one touches her. She's off limits. King's orders." With that he turned and left, barking orders to soldiers out in the hall.

Kakkarot and the prince studied the woman glaring at them from across the room, before the taller saiyan slowly walked over. She tensed, watching him. He stopped in front of her, studying her face before speaking.

"I just hope," he said quietly, "that for your sake, you'll reconsider soon. It will be much easier on you and your offspring."

Gena glared at the man as he turned and strode out, not saying another word. She was left alone in the throne room, with the prince.

The cocky man smirked at her as she looked over at him, still glaring, her hands balled in fists. He took his time walking over to her, staring down at her for several minutes before the soft click of the chain being clasped back onto her cuffs broke the silence. He turned, ignoring her snarl of outrage.

"Back to your prison, pathetic human."

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 3

She has been here for months now. She wasn't real sure about the time, but knew that it had to at least be six or seven. And she hadn't seen her sons in that whole time either. They wouldn't allow her to. That enraged her. She tried to escape a few times, but always stopped at the gate. She couldn't leave. Not without her boys. Her and the prince couldn't stand one another either, always verbally fighting with each other whenever they got in the vicinity of one another. Which amused the King, to the displeasure of both parties. The King always sent his son to collect her when she was requested at certain times, and he seemed to always enjoy the barbs and nasty words they would send each other. It made Gena so furious once that she threw a dagger at the man one time. He caught it, of course, before it buried itself in his chest. That had made him laugh also, to the disbelief of the others in the room. And all he said to that was:

"The little human has fire!"

She had stalked out, being trailed by that cocky ass prince.

Now she was standing on her balcony, contemplating whether or not to fling herself over onto the jagged rocks. It would put an end to many things, one of them being in the presence of that bastard Vegeta. Both of them! She walked closer to the railing, studying the expanse of black rocks miles below her. She wrapped her hands around the railing, watching the waves of the ocean that was shoved up to this part of the castle. Giving the royal family a false sense of security. And the belief that she couldn't escape. But they were wrong. There were many places she could escape back here, if it weren't for leaving her son's all alone on this godforsaken planet. She leaned a little further over, watching birds fly below her, landing on outcrops that held their nests. She studied the jagged, volcanic rock again, so tempted to just let her body plummet to her death.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She straightened up, glaring at the man floating a few feet from her. Vegeta eyed her as she lifted her gaze to his, his face marred by a deep frown. She snorted a little, her eyes raking over him before stepping back. She turned away without a word, banging her balcony doors closed.

* * *

She was "summoned" to the throne room a few weeks later, the King wanting her special 'talent'. Whatever! It got her out of the damn bedroom. She walked in, not even paying attention to the people huddled on the other side of the room, apparently terrified this was going to be their last minutes. The King had her doing this for the last several months, to single out the one's she could 'see' would benefit the King. She stood beside the empty throne, the King sitting in the middle one and Vegeta on the other side. The King did the same thing he did every time he called her here. He gestured to the empty seat beside him, the one she was standing next to, and grunted.

"Please, have a seat child."

Gena glared at him, narrowed eyed. Exactly like every other time. She was not sitting in that damn chair! She was not a concubine. She was not a whore. And she wasn't going to sit beside the man as if she shared his bed. Fuck that! She turned away from him, taking a closer look at the group of people crowding the room below the steps. She jerked to attention when she saw a head of blue hair, her gaze zeroing in on the odd color. It couldn't be! She unconsciously took a step forward, ignoring the curious glances she was getting from the King and his son. She suddenly turned towards them, not caring if this was out of character.

"I'd like to choose a few people from this group to be my personal assistants," she stated. Gena ignored the surprised looks they sent her, lifting an eyebrow.

The King studied her for several minutes. She held his gaze, not looking away as the man assessed her to see if she was trying to pull something. He finally, slowly, nodded his head.

"Be my guest," he said quietly, waving his hand towards the people.

She turned back to the crowd, watching as they raised fearful eyes to her. She supposed she probably looked a little intimidating, especially with the outfit the King had her wearing to these stupid things. It was a one-piece dress. White, with slits up the front, showing her legs as she walked. A long, flowing white cape adorned it, draping over her shoulders and settling behind her on the floor. She didn't know why he had her wearing this getup, but it was better than what she'd seen some of his damn concubines wearing. They might as well have been naked. She slowly walked down the steps to the floor below, her eyes on that head of cerulean blue hair. She couldn't believe it! It _was_ Bulma! She was standing beside her parents, her mouth pinched, her arms folded close to her chest. Bodies parted as Gena walked closer to them. She stopped beside the blue haired woman, sending a small smile to the woman's parents when they looked over at her.

"Come with me," Gena said softly, gesturing to Bulma and her parents. She turned, making her way towards the doors when she spotted another person that should be saved. She didn't stop, just grabbed cueball and kept walking. She didn't let go of him until they were on the outside of the room, letting him fall in with the others. She heard him question Bulma.

"Have we done something?" Krillin whispered fearfully. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know," Bulma whispered back. "What's your name?" she asked. Gena could hear the curiosity in her voice. Huh! They didn't know each other. Interesting.

Gena kept quiet, listening to them softly talk amongst themselves. They finally made it back to her room, and she ushered them in, quickly closing the doors behind her. She locked them, pausing in turning towards them. They were watching her fearfully, apparently because she locked the door. She cleared her throat, moving across the room and sitting in a chair.

"You all can sit wherever, you're safe here," she stated softly, watching them eye her warily before settling on the bed.

"Who are you," Bulma asked, crossing her arms.

Gena fought a smile, letting amusement cross her features. "I'm just like you, a prisoner as well."

The group looked around the room, before looking back at her. They sent her skeptical looks, clearly not believing her. She did chuckle at that.

"The King has use for my...gifts." She paused for a moment, "And he's set me up here, for me to be comfortable."

"What gifts?" Krillin asked, his brows furrowing.

Gena bit her lip, looking away for a moment. "Well, first off I know things I shouldn't. And..." she trailed off, a little embarrassed.

"And?" Bulma asked, scooting closer to her mother. The blond woman put an arm around her daughter's shoulders, sighing a little.

"And they want me to breed for them. Apparently because I produce strong, healthy offspring."

"How do they know that about you?" Mr. Briefs asked, his mustache twitching slightly.

Gena swallowed, staring at the ground for a moment before lifting heartbroken eyes to the group. "Because I already have two sons. They took them from me, to train them."

She took a shuddering breath. "I haven't seen either of them in months," she whispered, wiping a lone tear off her face.

It was quiet as the prisoners digested everything they were told. Gena finally stood, taking a key out of her pocket. She slowly walked towards them, meeting Bulma's eyes.

"Lock the door behind me," she commanded, handing Bulma the key. "Don't let anyone in."

Gena sighed slightly. "I have to get back. No one should bother you, since I'm under the protection of the King, and you all are now my personal assistants," she said with a slight smile.

"How come you chose us?" Krillin asked, swallowing a little when she looked over at him. "It's not that I'm complaining or anything, just...curious."

"I will explain soon Krillin," Gena said softly, ignoring the surprised look he sent her. "Please, get some rest. You're welcome to any room in these chambers."

She started walking towards the doors when she remembered something. "Oh, and Bulma," she waited for the woman to lift her shocked eyes to her before speaking again. "Don't let them know that you're a genius, not just yet. Your father either. It could be good, or bad...I'm not sure which, and I don't want to find out anytime soon so...keep it under wraps for now okay?"

She waited for all of them to nod before leaving the room, standing on the other side until she heard the click of the lock, before taking her time walking back to the throne room.

Things were the same as before when she walked in, a few minutes later. She ignored the suspicious glance Vegeta sent her, and took her place back on the side of the vacant throne. Her gaze scanned over the rest of the occupants, not seeing anyone else that she recognized. She saw Mr. Satan, but he wasn't really a concern. He would be recruited into the lower ranks of the militant, seeing as how he's one of the more powerful humans. The process of going through all those people was exhausting, and she sighed, for the umpteenth time that night, leaning against the stone seat.

"Can't take the pressure of delegations?" a voice taunted in her ear.

She looked over, not even bothering saying anything to the prince of assholes, just turned back to the dwindling group of people from earth. It was sad really. Being shipped to another planet like lambs to a slaughter, being forced into service, whether it be soldiers, chambermaids, or concubines. Exactly what happened to her and her sons. The only difference was that she was under the Kings protection, although how long that's going to last, she didn't know. But she was going to milk it for all it was worth, especially being able to tell this jerk off beside her exactly what she thought of him.

"Shut up idiot. I'm tired. I haven't ate today, and I don't like going through people like you go through bloodshed."

The prince was, surprisingly, quiet for awhile after that. Gena looked around half-halfheartedly again, jumping a little when a steaming plate of food was set before her. She glanced over at Vegeta, narrowing her eyes. He didn't pay no attention to her, seeming to ignore her. She wouldn't put it past him to 'accidentally' poison it. She caught the looks the earthlings were sending the plate in front of her, their eyes almost desperate with hunger. She pushed her plate away, her jaw clenching.

"Are you not going to eat child?" King Vegeta asked, shoveling more food into his mouth, not looking up from his plate.

Her jaw clenched even harder, and she shot daggers at his head. That seemed to make him finally look up, a brow raising at the look on her face.

"I will eat when they," she gestured to the prisoners, "get to. Until then, I'll starve."

She settled back in her seat, crossing her arms. She didn't look at either royalty pain in the ass at the table, just gestured for a little girl to come forward, pushing her plate towards her. The girl grabbed it and disappeared behind the adults. It only took around five minutes for plates to be passed around the people below them, another plate appearing before Gena, as hot as the last one was. She grunted, eying the group. Once she saw food in everyone's hand, then and only then did she pick up her fork and eat. She ignored the glance she saw Vegeta send her, the bastards could rot in hell for all she cared! Starving people like that! How barbaric! She ate slowly, therefore giving the people more time to eat below her, before she finally sat down her fork, not saying anything. She sighed inwardly this time as shuffling among the prisoners commenced, almost groaning out loud at the announcement that there was going to be another shipment coming in the morning. That meant she would have to get up at the crack of dawn. Again! Endure this grueling process again! Be in Vegeta's company...again! Shit! She resisted the urge to bang her head against the solid rock wall, therefore making her senseless. There's no telling what they would do to her while she was out. Probably try to get her with child while she didn't know it! Fuckers! So far they haven't pressured her too bad about that, although she knew the King was getting antsy. He could crow and grumble all he wanted! She wasn't warming no damn saiyan's bed.

After another three hours, they were finally done, and she dragged herself towards her room, pulling the key around her neck out as she sighed, unlocking the doors behind her and leaning against them. She ducked a moment later as a chair slammed against the doors, right where she had been standing. Bulma stood in front of her, holding two legs in her hands. Gena let out a chuckle, ignoring the knocking on her door.

"Open up! What was that ruckus!?" a guard asked from the other side of the door.

Gena saw Bulma's face go white, sending her a reassuring smile.

"Go the hell away! That was me you idiots! I'm pissed at that ape you call a prince!" she shouted, snickering softly at their cursing and badmouthing of her.

She really pissed a lot of saiyans off, talking about prince Vegeta like that. It didn't help that she tried stabbing their King. It was a good thing she was under the man's protection, or else...she pushed the thoughts away, focusing on the blue haired woman in front of her, still looking a little white. She put an arm around the woman, turning her towards the bed and sitting her down.

"Why did you do that?" Bulma asked, her voice quivering a little. "You could have easily sent me away for attacking you."

"Yes, I could have, but I didn't. I knew one of you would do that. It's instinctive to try to protect yourself, although I'm just glad you didn't build anything that would have fried my ass!" Gena said, chuckling.

She saw Bulma smile a little, although she could tell the gears were grinding behind those eyes. She sighed a little, shaking her head.

"Bulma, I'm on your side. I'm just as much a prisoner as you, the only difference is that I have the King's protection. Though for how long I don't know. Probably until I pop a baby out. Which isn't going to happen, so hopefully it will last awhile. And listen," she shifted a little, sitting on the floor. "This way you won't become a concubine, Krillin won't be drafted into the army, your parents won't be separated from each other..." Gena paused, letting out a deep sigh.

"Thank you," Bulma whispered.

Gena nodded, finally getting up and nudging the woman over, crawling in the bed and laying down.

"I'm so tired, and I have to get up at the crack of dawn again. Hell!" She looked at the blue haired woman, studying her for a moment. "Have you all got what you need?"

She saw the woman hesitate slightly before nodding.

"What?"

Bulma winced a little, her cheeks going red.

"Um...we didn't get to eat," she whispered.

Gena shot up out of bed with a "Shit!", and went and pulled a cord hanging from the ceiling by the door. She unlocked it a few minutes later at the knock. She instructed the guard to bring her a couple carts of food, before closing and locking it back. She didn't trust nobody in this castle.

About twenty minutes passed before another knock sounded, and four trays of food were rolled in. The doors were quickly closed and locked afterward. She stopped them from eating anything, taking a bite of everything before handing them each a plate that she knew wasn't poisoned. The group gave her looks of horror when she explained what she was doing.

"Well," she stated, taking a drink of the dark nectar that saiyans were so fond of. It tasted kind of like honey and nectar mixed together. It was actually really good. "I wouldn't put it past the prince to try something like that, seeing as how we hate each other." She shrugged off the sounds of outrage, already used to the man's antics.

They stayed up for a while, talking and learning about each other, before the group from earth finally stumbled towards whatever room they chose for themselves to sleep off the full belly and overload of information they had gained, thanks to Gena.

She stayed up a little while after listening to everyone else settle down in their beds, just thinking. She took another sip from her cup, finally setting it aside, choking back a sob as she thought about her boys, now going on six and three. What were they doing? Where were they at this moment? Would they even remember her, once she got a chance to see them again? If she ever got a chance to do that before her life was snuffed out. She held back a sob, swiping the tears off her face as she finally sank into sleep.

* * *

The sun made its debut a little sooner than she liked. Meaning Gena was in a foul mood the next morning from not enough sleep, and the crying. Her eyes were still slightly puffy, but she didn't care. She splashed her face with ice cold water, brushing her hair out before sighing and pulling the outfit she would wear to yet another 'cattle drive'. That's what she called these things. They all might as well be branded on the ass, the way the King and his son just...claimed the prisoners. Well, she thought, it could be worse. They could be standing in front of Frieza right now. Sighing again from exhaustion, she pulled the robin's egg blue dress over her head, this one coming with a furred jacket that flowed into a cape. It was actually nice. She liked this one more than the others actually. That was one of her favorite colors. She yanked her hair out from beneath the jacket, letting it fall freely behind her, not caring if the King didn't like it. Her hair was naturally curly, and at times it could be the most pain in the ass thing, but today it was actually behaving, not having as many tangles. She didn't bother with any of the cosmetics the King had put in here, didn't care for them. They were a pain in the ass anyways. She quickly donned the shoes, trying to be as quiet as she could as she left her rooms, locking the door behind her. She strolled through the halls, not paying attention to any of the soldiers walking through them, just leisurely making her way to the throne room. Again! Damn! She was getting to hate that room!

The shipment of prisoners were already there, shooting terrified glances at her when she walked in. She kept her face impassive, although she really wanted to wretch. "Shipment"! How vile! The King and his son finally came in, after leaving her and everyone else waiting a good twenty minutes. Crack of dawn my ass! She scowled at them, earning a smirk from the prince. She curled her lip slightly, looking back over the people standing below them. Some of them looked half starved, seeing as how its almost a three month journey from earth to Planet Vegetasei. She leaned over a little, catching the King's eye.

"Have they ate?"

The man scowled at her, apparently none too happy about her 'soft' heart. Ha! If he only knew! Gena watched him shake his head, frowning at the King. They eyed each other for several minutes, until King Vegeta sighed and signaled for them to bring the prisoner's food. A small smile appeared on her face.

"There's hope for you yet," she stated softly, seeing him turn sharply to her out of the corner of her eye. She ignored him, scanning the many faces in front of her. Her eyes narrowed a second later, thinking she saw someone she recognized. A sigh left her a moment later. She would have to wait until they stood before them, one by one.

The prisoners ate quickly, and another grueling day of herding commenced. She listened halfheartedly, not really paying attention unless she needed to. About halfway through, a woman was pushed forward, her long dark hair swinging behind her, her chin lifting a notch, even though it was quivering.

"You can be my personal maid," Gena stated quickly, before either Vegeta could say anything. "And," she continued, "your father can be my personal guard."

"Now Gena," the King chided, "We have sufficient guards enough."

She didn't say anything, just clenched her jaw. ChiChi's father walked up, his massive size making the royal's eyes widen a little.

"I see," The King said, staring at the Ox King for a moment before looking back at Gena. "Okay," he said softly, "You made a good choice."

Gena snorted. "I know," she stated firmly, before leading the two down the steps. They were quiet, following her. She stopped at her room, unlocking the doors and gesturing for them to go in. The Ox King had to duck to enter, but otherwise it went smoothly. ChiChi and Bulma actually knew each other, and they gasped when they saw one another, before running up to each other and hugging. She let Bulma give the two the news of what was happening, and quickly went back to the throne room, quietly taking her spot beside the vacant chair. It was uneventful after that, the prisoner's going to their designated areas and the King finally sighing and stating they were done for the day.

"Thank God," Gena muttered, quickly leaving and heading towards her rooms. There was excited chatter on the other side of the doors as she unlocked them, and quickly entered, not sure what they were talking about. The group looked up as she entered, but went back to their discussion within seconds. She grabbed her change of clothing, going into the bathroom. After taking a shower, to try to wake herself up, she changed and left, not bothering to ask one of the guards to shadow her. She really didn't care what these saiyans did, and didn't really care if one of them took a crack at her. A deep sigh escaped her as she made her way to the garden, the only place that seemed good on this whole damn planet. She took a deep breath of the intoxicating smells, the honey suckle and slightly bitter smell of grass. She sat after awhile, situated up against a tree that was standing on a large hill, overlooking the training grounds for the soldiers. She went here as often as she could, in hopes to getting a glimpse of her sons. Of course, the men and boys were too far away to get a good look at who was who. But she liked to sit here and watch, and pretend that the boy that just learned how to fly was her Dominic, or the one playing tag with some other toddlers was her youngest, Christian. It made pain lodge in her chest, a golf ball of emotion to stick in her throat, making it hard to breath sometimes. But she did it to calm her mind, to not think of the other option that was a good possibility...that they were dead. One of the boys started flying around the compound below, actually coming close enough for her to make out some features. Her heart skipped a beat, and her breath stuck in her throat. It looked like Dominic! She almost cried out. Almost. But refrained at the last second, settling back down on the ground slowly, clenching the fabric of her shirt, over her heart. It ached, from not seeing her sons for this long, for not getting to hold them in her arms. To think of them forgetting her. Her youngest was only three, an easy age to forget your parents if you're away from them long enough. A sob choked out, and she cursed herself, calling herself all kinds of a fool. If anyone, especially Vegeta, caught her up here crying, he would use that to ridicule her and cause her even more pain than he already does. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She stood after awhile, lifting her arms over her head, stretching for a moment before just becoming still, listening to the silence. The barracks down below had cleared out an hour ago, for chow time. Her stomach growled, but she ignored it, just stood there staring into the sky for a moment before turning and leaving, not bothering to look back. That would only be admitting that she had a slight hope of ever seeing her sons again, and she couldn't give herself that. Wouldn't allow it. The disappointment would kill her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like this story so far!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 4

There was a commotion outside a few weeks later, causing everyone to pour out of the castle, leaving the interior amazingly silent. Gena didn't mind, that meant people would leave her alone. Besides, she didn't give a rats ass what was happening outside. She strolled down the corridors, going around a corner. Someone slammed into her, head first.

"Holy Hell!" she shouted, holding her head. She kept her eyes closed, to lessen the pain. She heard someone moving in front of her.

"Watch where you're going, concubine!"

Gena's eyes popped open. "Do I look like a fucking concubine to you, you little shit!?" She glared at the boy in front of her, resisting the urge to punch him in his face.

"I don't care how you earn your keep, just remember to address me in the proper manner woman."

"Oh that sounds familiar!" She said sarcastically, getting to her feet. She shot daggers at the boy, ignoring his little nose in the air.

"You better watch it!" she exclaimed, smirking a little when he narrowed his eyes. "You'll drown if your nose is that high when it rains," a snort of laughter came out as his eyes widened.

"Now we wouldn't want that, would we high and mighty?" she snickered at the look on the boys' face. His fists clenched at his sides.

"And for your information, I do not spread my legs to earn my keep you little fucker! Now YOU watch where you're going next time you little twerp!"

Gena went to walk around the teen when there was chuckling behind her. She turned, narrowing her eyes. The King and Vegeta were standing behind them, apparently listening to the whole thing. Just her luck, dammit! And here she **_was_ **having a good day! It was gone now! She snorted, before turning back around and stocking off, grumbling to herself.

* * *

The boy was there when she sat down for dinner, having just come from her room. She had ordered even more food, tasting every dish before letting the others eat it. ChiChi and the Ox King had watched her, apparently knowing what she was doing, thanks to Bulma. When all was deemed safe, she left them to dine, a little full from all the damn food she just tasted. Now she wasn't even hungry. She grumbled a little, moving her food around on her plate. Her brows furrowed, thinking that she seriously should have just stayed in her damn rooms, instead of in here, with people she didn't even like! Why did she even bother!?

"Why are you wasting food!?" Vegeta snapped across from her. Yeah, she had gotten the short straw, having the damn annoying man sitting in front of her. Dammit!

"Because I can't stand eating it while looking at your ugly face!" she snapped back, glaring at the man.

Someone sputtered their drink loudly, causing everyone to look over. It was the boy from the hallway, who she now knew as being Tarble, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while looking between her and Vegeta. They finally rested on the prince.

"You let her talk to you like that brother!?" he squeaked, his eyes wide. His mouth hung open a little, apparently in shock she actually talked to Vegeta like the ass he is.

"Of course I do," Gena piped up, "He deserves it for being such an ass!"

Vegeta growled across from her, and she smirked at him, before getting up and leaving the room. Screw them! She wasn't going to be in their company any longer than necessary.

She ran into Kakkarot on the way back, the first time since their first meeting, when she had been chained. He gave her a small smile, his face not so hostile now.

"So..." he said after a few pleasantries. "How have you been doing?"

Translation: Have you decided to breed!?

Gena scowled at him, frowning for a moment before walking around him.

"NO," she stated, "I haven't let none of these animals touch me!"

The man didn't say anything, just trailed her back to her room. She glanced back at him, giving him a questioning look. He raised a brow.

"Just escorting you safely to your room. Word is that your fixing to lose your head," he said simply, clasping his hands behind him as he walked.

Gena rolled her eyes, uncaring. "Oh Joy! I see everyone loves me! Not!"

Kakkarot actually sent her a smile at that, and the man's smile was as catching as when he was Goku. She smiled back, turning back to her room. She unlocked it, pausing when the tall saiyan seemed to hesitate.

"Yes?" she asked, holding the door open just enough for her body. She waited.

"Just be careful okay? Especially what you say about the prince. There's a few who would stab you...in...the...ba..."

The man trailed off, his eyes a little wide. Kakkarot was staring behind her, and Gena turned to see what was so spellbinding. She resisted the urge to burst out laughing. ChiChi was standing behind her, holding a cup. She seemed to stare at Kakkarot too, before Gena cleared her throat. She hid a smile as ChiChi blushed a deep red, mumbling something before heading across the room. Gena looked back at the tall saiyan. His eyes had followed the brunette, moving his body closer to the door as she disappeared around it. He leaned in, almost invading Gena's personal space, until she cleared her throat again. Loudly! She smirked at the look on his face, before he seemed to come out of it, clearing his own throat and looking away. He seemed to fidget for a moment before finally finding his voice.

"Just be careful okay?" he said softly, before stalking off, his hands clasped again behind his back. He went around the corner, and she let a chuckle escape, shaking her head.

Apparently in any time line, certain couples stay true to one another. Now to think of a way for Bulma and Vegeta to meet, and it will start feeling a little like the world that she knew.

* * *

She came up with a plan a few days later, excitement going through her at those two finally meeting. Okay! She knew sparks flew and they basically shouted at each other for the first like...two years, but still! They needed to meet! She dressed for yet another assembling of herding, this time choosing a light rose colored outfit, this one similar to the others but for one thing. Instead of a flowing cape at the shoulders, the back dipped low, excess fabric trailing in a short train at the lower back, where the show of skin stopped. It was the most revealing, and the one she was the most uncomfortable with. But she didn't have any others, the King had only provided her three! And secretly, she suspected him of doing that so she would wear this damn dress more often than she actually would. Dammit! She put her hair in a bun this time, figuring if the King wanted her to give him a heart attack, she would oblige him. And hopefully he will for real! Along with his son! Then she could get her boys and go home. She quickly left the room, strolling quickly to that damn throne room. Man! She wanted to burn it down sometimes! Everyone was already there when she arrived, the royal pains in the asses already in their seats, the prisoners already lined up by how they would be pulled forward. It got silent as she walked in. She ignored it, along with the gasps of some when they caught sight of the exposed skin. She didn't say a word, just took her usual spot, automatically scanning the faces for anyone she recognized. Again...no one. She let her body relax somewhat, finally looking over at the King as he stayed silent. He was studying her, along with his son. She scowled at both of them.

"So are we going to start the chopping block, or what!?" Gena said loudly, immediately regretting her words as she heard some prisoners cry out in fear.

She faced forward, making sure her face was impassive. One of the men from the back was pulled in front of everyone, and she watched him fight with everything he had, but apparently he was too weakened by hunger and being cramped into such a confined space. She recognized him, underneath all the dirt and filth. It was Yamcha. She swallowed, trepidation going through her. The man was pulled up onto the little block, where the prisoners stood for determination of where they were placed.

"This here man is a thief! We should give him as a punching bag to the militia."

She could see the creeping fear in the scarred man's eyes, feeling a little sorry for him. She saw the King look at her out of the corner of her eye. She didn't bother looking at him, just slowly strolled forward until she was face to face with the warrior. She sent the soldiers a look, and they moved away, returning to the side wall, watching the prisoners. She returned her gaze to Yamcha, watching him lift his chin, still fearful his life would end within minutes. She leaned forward, ignoring the smell coming off him. She bent towards his ear, speaking softly.

"What did you steal?" she whispered, her voice low.

She heard him swallow, his breathing labored as he stuttered his answer.

"Ss...some bb...bread," he choked out, fear coating his words.

Gena straightened back up, grunting a little. "Thought so," she said softly, keeping her arms clasped behind her.

"And are you hungry enough to steal food again?" she asked gently, watching as the blood seemed to drain from the warriors face. He started furiously shaking his head.

"It's okay," she whispered, "You won't be punished for your honesty."

She watched the man swallow with difficulty, keeping his eyes on her as if he was trusting her to keep her word, and very slowly, barely nodded his head.

Gena sighed, studying the man for a moment before looking over at the soldiers, glaring at them until they started squirming, before doing an about face.

"Follow me," she commanded, walking towards the doors. She didn't look back to see if the man followed, she could hear him scrambling after her, his breathing labored with fear. They topped the stairs, and she quickly made it to her room, unlocking it and ushering the scarred warrior into the room. She was met by the whole group, who immediately took this other prisoner in, one they were all familiar with.

"Oh my God!" Yamcha whispered when he caught sight of the whole group, tears slowly streaming down his face. Gena watched him swallow, before collapsing onto the floor. She went over and pulled the cord, shouting "FOOD" when there was a knock on the door minutes later. She wasn't worried about dirt on the floor or on the furniture. Didn't care. They helped the man to his feet, sitting him down. They all talked amongst themselves for several minutes, before there was another knock on the door. She quickly pulled the several carts of food in, doing a quick taste test before leaving them with instructions to let him eat as much as he wanted, then show him the bath.

Gena made her way back to the throne room, not saying a word. She could feel the curious stares of Vegeta, but didn't spare his ass a glance. She did what she was supposed to do, help with the choosing and if anyone was seen as a potential threat, before letting her shoulders sag a little as she walked out. She swung her elbow back when she felt a hand on her lower back. On her skin. It was caught with a resounding smack, both of them eying each other before Vegeta finally moved away, his gaze raking over her. It made her narrow her eyes at him. Well, even more than usual.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, turning to leave. He grabbed her arm, holding her immobile. Because lets face it! He was stronger!

Gena watched the prince move to stand in front of her, his body way too close for her comfort. She took a step back, glaring daggers at the man.

Vegeta smirked at the movement, letting his hand fall from her arm.

"What do you want?" she asked, very agitated. The skin on her lower back was still burning from where he touched. She frowned. Probably trying to burn off from the contact! Vegeta studied her for a few moments, making her growl a little in frustration.

"Have you decided to breed yet woman?" the prince asked quietly, his voice low.

Gena furrowed her brows, a little shiver going through her. What the hell!? She pressed her lips together, her lip curling slightly at his unwavering gaze.

"No! And I'm not going to!"

She went to go around him, just for him to stop her yet again. She let out a breath, clenching her jaw.

"What the hell do you want!?"

"That's a loaded question Onna," Vegeta stated quietly, seeming to watch for her reaction.

Gena let out a sound of disgust, barely glancing at him before wrenching her arm away. She paused after a moment, thinking. Would this be a good time to introduce him and Bulma!? She turned, studying the prince behind her. He smirked, raising a brow. Gena ignored it.

"Actually," she took a step towards him. "I have someone I want you to meet," she stated softly, a smirk of her own appearing at his furrowed brows. She turned and started walking away.

She looked back when she didn't hear him following. She paused, sighing. He was still in the same spot, watching her with narrowed eyes, seeming to be all kinds of suspicious. She snickered slightly.

"Well," she said a little loud. "Are you coming or not?"

She turned and started walking towards her room, listening to him mutter behind her.

"Not yet," the prince whispered, before the sounds of his footsteps joined hers along the hallway.

She ignored the little remark, figuring this man will forever be an ass, and that comment just proved it.

They made it to her chamber doors, thankfully not getting into any more verbal sparring matches, before she unlocked the door, and peaked in. Bulma was sitting in a chair by the balcony, and everyone else seemed to be asleep. Gena felt a small smile appear. It couldn't have been more perfect! She felt the prince's presence at her back, and quickly went into the room, trying to get away from him. She opened it wider, silently inviting the prince into the room, before shutting it behind her. She walked up to Bulma, who hadn't turned, and touched her shoulder. The woman sighed, slowly turning. Gena smiled at her, before straightening back up.

"Bulma, this is Vegeta," she said softly, watching as the blue haired woman's eyes went to the man, then back to her. Gena turned slightly, looking at the prince briefly before looking towards the wall. "Vegeta. Bulma," her voice was a little more clipped with him, the frown returning to her face. She walked away, letting her hair down as she made her way towards the bathroom, hoping those two didn't start a fight that would wake the whole damn castle up. It was silent in the other room, which was a little puzzling, and she shrugged before starting a bath. Gena soaked for a long time, letting the warmth relax her muscles and letting her mind drift for awhile. She finally got out, sighing in relief as she wrung the water out of her hair. She towel dried it enough that it wasn't dripping water, and changed into her night clothes. The small lamp Bulma had on earlier was out, and there was no sign of either the blue haired woman, or the prince. Gena grunted, briefly wandering if they were sleeping together, before shrugging and opening the balcony doors. She closed her eyes as a wind blew in, whipping her hair behind her. She sighed, before opening her eyes again and stepping out onto the balcony. She folded her arms, gazing out onto the ocean. A bright moon resided in the sky, a red ring around it. Her brows narrowed. She'd never seen the moon like that, not the whole time she had been here! She tilted her head a little, narrowing her eyes. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the rail as she continued to study the weird colored moon, wandering why it was so different now. She finally closed her eyes, dismissing it. It didn't concern her, so she wasn't going to worry about it. She sighed, letting her head lower, her hair falling forward to shade her face. She watched the water burst on the rocks below, the black surface somehow seeming to shine in the moonlight. It was actually pretty, and she watched it for awhile, the sound sort of lulling her after a length of time, and she seemed to come to, straightening abruptly and turning to go into her rooms. She froze. Vegeta was there, leaning up against the archway. She furrowed her brows, slightly confused.

"I thought you...had left," she said softly, frowning a little.

"Wanting rid of me?" he asked softly, straightening from his relaxed pose.

"Yes."

A dark chuckle came from the prince. "Now I know why my father enjoys having you around," he stated, walking out onto the balcony, sort of crowding her space.

She discretely moved away from him, crossing her arms. Apparently it wasn't too unnoticeable, since Vegeta smirked when she finally faced him.

"Oh yeah. And why's that?" she asked, listening to the silence as the man seemed to study her.

"You're honest," he admitted, crossing his own arms and leaning back against the rail.

They stayed in silence for awhile, until Vegeta moved, facing the moon. He seemed transfixed by it, the quietness around them lengthening until she was ready to just enter her rooms and shut the door on the prince, when he spoke.

"Blood red," he whispered, his body still for a moment before he finally looked back at her.

"When that moon starts to turn blood red," he said softly, his voice almost mesmerizing. "You need to stay indoors. You and your friends," he advised, watching her intently.

"Why?" she asked softly, honestly curious, instead of her usual attempt to get on his nerves.

He didn't answer, just turned back towards the red rimmed planet above them. "Just trust me," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

Gena felt a small laugh escape. "Me! Trust you!? That'll be the day!"

Vegeta suddenly moved, and he was right in her face, his gaze holding hers as he spoke.

"I am not," he growled through clenched teeth, his tone furious. "trying to tell you what to do woman! I am advising you."

The prince stepped back a little, but was still only inches from her face. "Unless you desire to die, I _suggest_ you and your little entourage in there stay indoors when that," he pointed behind him, his eyes still holding hers. "becomes blood red."

"Again why?" Gena asked, her voice soft. "I honestly want to know. So I'll have an idea in the future of what I should do when it happens again."

"The blood red moon triggers the mating response in the male saiyans' olfactory system," Vegeta said firmly, studying the woman in front of him. "They will try to find an un-mated female, and if the woman's pheromones coincide with the males senses, then they will stop at almost nothing to mate with the woman."

Silence fell between them for several minutes, until Vegeta's low tone had Gena looking back at him.

"But there's always those who take, no matter what. And that's why," he seemed to move closer, and Gena swallowed, meeting his eyes. "I would think it was wise for you and those other females in there stay in their rooms, for the whole duration of the blood red moon."

Gena didn't say anything, a little shiver going through her as she absorbed his words, making her bite her lip. Her gaze strayed to the moon, watching it for a moment before looking at Vegeta again. She nodded her head slightly before going into her room, closing the balcony doors behind her, firmly shutting the prince out.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Unrelenting: Not yielding in strength, severity, or determination**_

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 5

The blood red moon was almost upon them, the once bright white orb now seeming to spread from within with dark, red blood. Hence the name. Gena studied it from her balcony window, taking the prince's words to heart, surprisingly, and keeping them closed as the moon seemed drenched a little more, every night. She was starting to see the effects of it during the day as well, because the planet didn't disappear now during daylight, but sat there, seeming to lay heavy in the sky, both day and night. She quickly skirted another set of males starting a fight over some chambermaid, the woman against the wall, staring wide eyed at the two of them. Gena felt sorry for the woman. Cause she would most likely get caught in between them involuntarily, and probably get hurt. She bit her lip, glad she told her friends to stay behind locked doors, no matter what. Until she said it was safe to go out. She had learned early on, that for some males of this species, if you show you're stronger just by verbalization, then they will leave you alone. Which was put to the test minutes later when a brute of a warrior got into her personal space, leaning down and taking a deep breath. She snarled at him, pushing him away from her. Of course, her push did nothing, but her snarl did, and the man backed off. He moved away from her, growling softly before turning to find another female. She scowled.

"Fucking animals," she muttered, balling her hands up at her sides.

"Oh we're not that bad," someone whispered in her ear from behind.

She scowled at the prince over her shoulder, not even bothering to comment back before she turned and continued to her destination. The damn prince followed her. She glared at him, stopping and crossing her arms.

"What?" he asked, his voice seeming deeper than before.

That gave her pause. Oh God! Was he trailing her for the same reasons that other man was sniffing her? Shit! She glanced at the prince again, noticing how tense he was holding himself, the steely look in his eyes as they bore into her. Ah! Hell! Silently hoping he wasn't one of those males he warned her about, she slowly went around him, going back towards the room. Screw it! She could go to the hill another day. She wasn't risking it! Not with so many volatile men around, and she especially didn't want to run into any of the brutal ones. She started walking quickly, listening to the prince fall in step behind her. Someone stepped in front of her, making her jerk to a stop. She looked up. This man resembled Kakkarot, but he was more battle hardened, his eyes more deadly. And they were trained on her! Dammit! She snarled, but the man didn't move, just slowly lowered towards her. She backed up, her eyes widening when he followed. She took another step back, swallowing. He didn't look like someone who would be...nice to a woman. There was a feral growl behind her, making a sliver of fear course down her spine, moments before something slammed into the man advancing on her. She didn't stick around to see who it was, just got the hell out of there. She half walked, half ran to her room. Gena let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her chamber doors. She reached up to take her key out, only to scream as someone grabbed her. She let her head thunk against the wall, muttering a few curses before lowering it again and glaring at the man in front of her.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she yelled, putting a hand to her pounding heart.

"Are you alright?" Vegeta asked softly, his brows furrowed.

The tone of his voice had her eying him. Yeah! Like he cared! She let another gasp of breath out, before straightening from the wall.

"Just fine!" she muttered, listening to the prince moving in front of her. She looked up.

A gasp escaped her as he suddenly leaned in, burying his face in her neck. She heard him take a breath, his hands pushed against the wall, on either side of her. She didn't dare move! She knew he was reacting that way because of the moon, but it was still shocking. Her eyes widened when he seemed to move closer, the heat coming off him actually seeping through her clothes, warming her skin. A squeak came out when she felt his lips press against her skin, a growl coming out of him. Shock went through her at the tingles of desire in her abdomen, making her blink for a few minutes. She swallowed, tamping the feeling down. Must be a result of not being in a relationship for a long time. Your body will go nuts at the attention a male will give it, no matter who it's with. She bit her lip. This is crazy! We can't even stand each other! She could feel his hot breath on her skin, goosebumps rising along her flesh. She pushed him away, or at least tried. It was literally like moving a mountain! But he must have registered what he was doing, because the prince jerked away, narrowing his eyes at her. She crossed her arms, glaring at the man for a moment before turning and unlocking the door. She briefly glanced at him as she stepped in, meeting his eye.

"Go find your mate Vegeta," she stated firmly, before slamming the door in his face.

* * *

The moon was now a deep, dark red. The color of blood. Her and Bulma shivered as they heard the feral growls and stalking on the other side of the door. That's why all the chamber doors were made that heavy, to keep unwanted visitors out. Or at least, that's what Vegeta said. That man's been giving her a lot of information lately. Must not want his father's wrath on his head if something happened to me, she reasoned, a soft breath coming out of her as she leaned back against the headboard. It was damn boring in the room, having nothing to do but watch others. They had already talked about everything with each other, everyone getting to know everyone else a little better as the days wore on. Bulma had found a game at the back of one of the closets, and they had thankfully played almost every day. They quickly got bored with it though, seeing as how almost the same person won each time: Gena. Hell, she'd never played it either, but it was just like monopoly back home, which she loved. But it can get boring after awhile, and they stopped playing it after the third day. Gena glanced out the glass doors, watching the red moon. It seemed to come hover over the planet the closer the day of the frenzy neared, and now it seemed close enough you could actually reach out and touch it. The ocean sure was taking a beating. She guessed because of the moons' pull, and if it was anything like the one from her home, than the closer the moon, the more frantic the ocean seemed. The sprays were actually reaching her balcony now, a few splatters of the blue water hitting the glass. Her and Bulma talked the longest, about almost everything. She talked to ChiChi too, but the woman seemed to want to know about Kakkarot, and the only thing Gena had to go on, was what she knew of _Goku_. And that man out there in the hall is nothing like the friendly, happy saiyan she would have loved to meet. He might have had his face, and yes, some of his mannerism, but he was by no means a happy go lucky saiyan. Not by a long shot! So she really didn't have a lot to talk to the black haired woman about. And surprisingly, Bulma asked nothing of Vegeta. Which was a little discerning. She offered information to the blue haired woman, but Bulma didn't seem interested in the least! Shit! Gena thought about it. Was it Yamcha!? Was Bulma thinking of getting together with him? Gena snorted. Honestly, even though she didn't like the man, there really was no contest. So was the woman just shy to let anyone know that she liked the man!? Gena glanced at the blue haired woman beside her, furrowing her brows. Surely she felt some attraction towards the prince. She sat up, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Hey Bulma," she said firmly, watching her turn. Gena cleared her throat. "Do you like Vegeta?"

Bulma seemed a bit flustered by the question, actually sputtering a little. Gena smiled.

"I don't know," Bulma said, looking down at the bed. "I guess he's okay," she finished softly, plucking at the comforter underneath them. That made Gena furrow her brows.

"But," she paused for a moment, biting her lip. "You do like him, though. Right?"

She watched the blue haired woman shrug. They didn't say anything for awhile, both contemplating very different thoughts. After about a half hour of compatible silence, Gena tapped the woman's knee.

"Come on," she said, getting off the bed. "I know something that will cheer you up!"

* * *

_**-Two days later-**_

"I can not believe I keep letting you do this, every day," Gena stated, frowning into the mirror.

Bulma laughed softly, twirling a medium size brush into the compact in her hand, before blowing on it and softly grazing it over Gena's cheekbones. The woman was putting makeup on her...again! She knew she was gonna regret letting the woman do it the first time, a few days ago. Now whenever she got bored, it was all:

"_I'm bored!"_

"_Go take a bath. Read a book!"_

"_Let me put some makeup on you!"_

"_No!"_

"_Please!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Pretty please!" _

"_Aw Hell!"_

Gena scowled at her reflection in the mirror, watching with distaste as Bulma pulled out another compact, this one eyeshadow. She hated eyeshadow! She grabbed it from the woman's hand, and slapped it onto the vanity.

"NO eyeshadow," she stated, glaring at the woman when she smiled.

Bulma sighed a little, letting her arms droop. "Okay," she said softly, before reaching into the drawer and grabbing a white tube.

Gena sighed a little, closing her eyes. She kept her eyes closed when Bulma finished, feeling her playing with her hair. This made her scowl.

"I'm not a baby doll!"

"But your hair's so pretty! It's all curly and scrunchy," Bulma stated, running her fingers through it.

Gena sighed in resignation, crossing her arms. There was a knock on the door. Everyone froze. Krillin stopped reading, ChiChi stopped making the bed, Yamcha stopped doing pushups, and Bulma stopped playing with Gena's hair. The parents were in the other room, taking naps. No one moved towards the door for several seconds, until Gena got up and quickly walked over to it. She unlocked it, cracking it open.

"Are you all normal now?" she asked, her voice shadowing her annoyance.

She eyed Vegeta when he nodded, studying him for a moment before opening the door further, poking her head out. She looked up and down the hall. No horny saiyans. A sigh of relief escaped her, and she looked back at Vegeta. She blinked. He had an odd look on his face, sorta like he was constipated.

"Are you alright?" Gena asked, lifting a brow. He didn't say anything, just continued to study her for a few more seconds, before looking away.

"My father wants you and the other two unattached females to come to the throne room," he stated, before turning. "And wear the outfits," he stated over his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

"Dammit!" Gena shut the door, chewing her lower lip. Her brows furrowed, confused. She listened to the others shift in the room.

"What is it Gena?" Bulma asked, crossing her arms.

"The King wants us to adjourn to the throne room. And we have to wear one of the outfits," she stated, still slightly confused.

"Why," Krillin asked, shutting his book and standing.

Gena could feel them all studying her, and all she could do is shake her head. Now she knew why the King had all three outfits washed. He had this planned. And possibly...Vegeta as well! Her thoughts went back to that night he warned her to keep herself and her friends locked up. Shit! They must have been planning this for awhile. Gena gritted her teeth, a small growl coming from her. She stalked to the armoire, slinging the doors open. She took out the three dresses, clean and pressed. She gave the white one to Bulma, and the blue one to ChiChi. She decided to wear the rose colored one, the most daring. Simply because she knew the others would not be comfortable marching into that room with it on. She wasn't either! But at least she didn't let it stop her! She glanced in the mirror as she put her hair into a bun, grimacing a little at the makeup on her face. No time to wash it off now! Her and the other women all sat together, pulling their shoes on. There was another knock at the door. Krillin went to go answer it this time. He came back, a slightly confused look on his face. Gena raised a brow.

"There's um..." Krillin rubbed his head. "There's an escort for you girls waiting to take you to the throne room."

"Escort!?" Gena said loudly, her brows furrowing. "Since when do I need an escort!?"

She got up, walking quickly to the door. There was, indeed, a soldier on the other side, waiting for them. Gena stared at him for a moment.

"Why are you taking us? I know where the damn room is! What!? Does the King not trust me to show up!?"

The saiyan looked flustered for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"No. I was told to keep you three safe on the way there," he stated, straightening up.

"Safe?" ChiChi cried, a little confusion entering her voice.

The man nodded, before sweeping a hand out, gesturing for them to start walking.

"Safe from what?" Bulma asked, folding her arms.

Gena didn't say anything. She wanted to hear his answer too.

"From the males that are still scent crazy," he stated, not looking at them.

The women looked at each other, before eying the hallway warily.

They didn't run into anyone on the way there, which was a bit odd to Gena. Until they got to the throne room. Every damn saiyan within the castle seemed to be crammed into the room, pushed to the brink against the walls. What the hell! Their escort disappeared once they were inside, and they paused, not sure what to do. Gena scowled, and started marching right up to the thrones, the bodies seeming to part before she even got near them. She ignored them. She could hear Bulma and ChiChi behind her, almost walking on her heels. She stopped at the steps, eying the two men sitting on the thrones. She scowled up at them.

"What's going on?" she asked, crossing her arms.

The King smiled. "Always getting to the point," he chuckled, leaning a little to the side as he laied an elbow on the arm of the chair. Vegeta smirked a little, watching them.

"Well, since you always get right to the point, I guess I'll return the favor."

The man seemed to pause briefly, stroking his beard for a second before straightening up.

"You three are the last un-mated females on Vegetasei, and since I have a few males that have not mated as of yet, you will be paired off."

Gena could feel the blood drain from her face with every word the King spoke, barely hearing the soft gasps behind her coming from ChiChi and Bulma. The sound of the Kings' booming voice had her slowly looking back up.

"We'll go ahead and start," he stated, lifting his hand slightly.

Kakkarot mounted the steps, eying them. Gena narrowed her eyes. She took a step back, looking over at ChiChi. The woman had a hopeful yet scared look on her face. That made Gena smile a little. The warrior's movements had her looking back at him, frowning. He was raking his gaze over all of them, meeting Gena's eyes briefly before strolling forward. She glared at the man. But thankfully he didn't grab her, he grabbed the correct one. ChiChi. The woman didn't protest, just glanced back at her once more before they stood off to the side, now part of the audience, instead of the spectacle. The King seemed to study them for a few minutes, before nodding his head to someone behind them. Gena didn't look back, just continued to glare at the King. She knew he saw her, because he was fidgeting in his seat, barely. If you weren't watching, closely, you couldn't see it. But she could, because she hadn't moved her furious eyes off the man. He had this planned from the get go dammit! That bastard! She kept her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed, a frown on her face. And she knew that he hated that look. Because it made him nervous, and Oh boy! Was she going to cut into his ass when this was all over! She had promised her friends would be safe, and here they were, along with her, getting sold like pieces of meat. The next man topped the stairs, and she briefly looked at him. Her eyes widened a little. Oh hell! Raditz! The bastard that tried to corner her days ago, when he tried to back her up to the wall. When someone had barreled into the man, making her escape easy. And he was looking right at her! She snarled, her body tensing. She sure as hell was NOT mating with that savage bastard. She'd rather slit her own throat. He started walking towards her, only to stop as the same feral growl erupted behind him as last time. The man froze, and she watched him swallow, before slowly moving his gaze to her friend, Bulma. She sucked in a breath. Hell! No! The man would kill her! She stepped in front of her blue haired friend as he went to grab her. Raditz paused, his lip curling at her before trying to swat her away. She wouldn't budge. She blocked him from touching her fragile friend, not wanting his nasty self near her. The man growled, baring his teeth.

"Move," he snarled, his hands balling at his sides.

"No," Gena stated firmly, glaring at the saiyan.

He stalked right up to her, his tail flicking wildly behind him. She narrowed her eyes as he raised his hand. She snatched her hand out, grabbing his tail. She watched in satisfaction as his eyes widened, before they narrowed in outrage.

"Let go of my fucking tail!" he shouted, his muscles bulging.

Gena was not intimidated. She knew what happened when a saiyans' tail was squeezed or hurt. She smirked at him, studying him for a moment before squeezing hard. The man roared in outrage, sinking to one knee. His hand curled into a fist, his head raising to meet her eyes. His were on fire, the promise in them deadly. She didn't back down, just dug her nails in. She could hear murmurs around her, but didn't take her focus off the huge man before her. The saiyan shakily got to his feet, his breathing labored.

"You fucking bitch," he seethed.

Gena let a small smile emerge. "You're not hurting my friends," she stated, keeping a firm hold on the man's tail.

"She's mine!" he shouted, taking a step towards her.

She didn't budge, even when he got nose to nose with her. All she did was quickly brought her other hand up, gripping the tail. She twisted, watching dispassionately as he fell to the floor, a roar ringing out of him. She narrowed her eyes down at him, holding his tail for another moment and, not seeing him get up anytime soon, finally let the furry appendage go. She took a step back, keeping Bulma behind her. The King speaking had her lifting her gaze to him.

"Well played child," he stated, and her eyes narrowed. Gena glared at him, still blaming him for this shit. "Now come here, the blue haired one."

Gena studied the King for a moment, before murmuring an okay to her friend. She watched Bulma skirt around Raditz, who hadn't moved, up the steps towards the King. Okay, so Bulma was going to be with Vegeta, so who the hell did he have planned for her? She jerked in surprise. Oh shit! Was he saving me for himself! Aw Hell! Should have known! Gena let out a frustrated and furious sigh, tightening her crossed arms. Her brows furrowed in confusion after a moment, when Bulma tentatively sat in the unoccupied throne. Gena blinked, for about a second, before her eyes widened. What! The King was taking Bulma as his next mate, or next bed partner!? She wasn't sure the damn man knew the difference. Okay! Now she was slightly confused. If Raditz wasn't the one he was having her mate with, well then who!? She glanced around with her eyes, getting a little apprehensive just standing there, having everyone staring at her. What the hell!? The sound of the King's voice had all the buzzing around her quieting down, and butterflies started fluttering in her stomach as his eyes seemed to bore into her.

"Now for you, young lady." he said, keeping his gaze on her.

"I don't need a mate," Gena snapped, ignoring the little smirk appearing on the prince's face. She didn't bother looking at him.

The King was quiet for several minutes, before speaking. "I think you do," he said softly.

Gena's eyes widened in outrage. "The hell I do!" she practically shouted, her furious eyes trained on the King. She ignored the surprised gasps around her, her hands balling at her sides. She took a step forward, stepping on Raditz, not caring it was his abdomen she was putting her weight on. She stepped forward, onto the steps.

"You do not control my personal life," she stated loudly, her eyes snapping. She took another slow step forward. "You do not dictate the comings and goings of my everyday existence!" It was now quiet in the room, everyone listening to her loud, firm statement. She took another step towards the King, keeping a hold of his gaze. "And you do not," her voice got louder as she got angrier, "practically sell us off like chattel when it's convenient to _YOU_!" The last shouted word rang out over the quiet room, no one making a sound, waiting to see what the King would do. It was quiet for several minutes. The King eyed Gena, his face impassive. He watched her narrow her eyes a little more before suddenly smirking, looking over at his son.

"You were right," he stated loudly, before looking back and meeting her eyes. "She would make a good Queen."

Gena's eyes widened. "What!?" She narrowed her gaze a second later, looking from the King to his son. They were obviously deranged.

"I am not taking up with you, _KING_, when you have already claimed one of my friends!"

The man had the audacity to wave a fucking hand at her! "I'm not talking about me child," he stated in amusement.

Gena's eyes widened in disbelief when his words took not even a second to process. "What!?" she practically screamed, her hands raising to her sides.

"See, I knew you were sharp," he said on a chuckle, putting a hand on his leg.

Gena took a step back, wandering if this man was delirious or just mad in the head.

"Are you crazy!" she shouted, her eyes never leaving the King. "I'm not mating with anyone, let alone _him_!" she stated loudly, pointing to Vegeta.

The man in question smirked, making her glare in fury at him.

"Aw come now! Vegeta isn't so bad!"

Gena snorted, still furious. "Please! First off, we hate each other! Second off, We can't stand each other! And third off-"

"You're mating to me and that's final!" Vegeta stated firmly, not looking away when she snarled at him, her eyes snapping.

"Like Hell!" She whirled around and stalked off the steps, banging a foot into Raditz, who was still laying on the floor, before strolling out, her head held high.

"Whew!" The King said, laughing. "You're gonna have your hands full with that one!" he stated, looking over at his son.

Vegeta just grunted, not looking up until a soft voice spoke from the other side of his father.

"I think..." the woman, Bulma, bit her lip. She briefly glanced over at them before returning her attention to her lap. "I think that she was trying to put me and the prince together," she stated softly, her cheeks reddening a little.

Vegeta's brows narrowed, and he looked back towards where Gena disappeared to. "What do you mean?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the doorway.

Bulma cleared her throat, finally lifting her head up and meeting the Kings' eye. Vegeta looked back at her, and she held his gaze as she spoke.

"You remember when she introduced us, months ago?" She waited for his slight nod before continuing. "Well, she kept asking me if I wanted to know anything about you, and I sort of skirted the questions because I could tell you weren't interested in me, and I don't think Gena wanted to accept that, for some reason."

The blue haired woman hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "I think it made her kind of nervous, having your attention on her and not someone else. I think that might be the reason she's so mad...because she's scared." Bulma whispered the last part, not wanting everyone to hear it. She knew her friend put on a strong front for everyone, even them.

Vegeta's brows furrowed, eying the door again before slowly getting up, walking up to the warrior laying on the floor. He kicked him in his side, none too gently. A moan came from the muscular saiyan.

"Get up Raditz, you idiot!" A sound of disgust passed his lips. "Letting a human get the better of you! And a female, no less!" He listened to the snickers around the room. "Pathetic!"

He watched the man struggle to his feet, another moan coming from the warrior. Vegeta waited until Raditz was standing in front of him, before speaking again.

"Maybe I should have that female as my body guard instead of you!" he taunted, a smirk appearing as the saiyan's face went red.

"I can't help it if she knew to grab my tail," Raditz stated, grinding his teeth.

Vegeta frowned, reaching out and snatching the furry appendage. He squeezed, a lot harder than he knew the female was capable of. He watched the saiyan's face go white, a gasp escaping the man as he fell to his knees.

"If she knew, than others will know! I thought you had trained yourself to become desensitized to this sort of assault!?"

The man whimpered a little, squeezing his eyes shut before opening them again, focusing on Vegeta. "I didn't think I would need it," he confessed softly, a hiss escaping as the prince tightened his hold in anger.

"You didn't think you would need it," the prince repeated, keeping a hold of the furry appendage in his grip. "What do you think now!? Since you got beaten by a human?"

"She didn't beat me!" Raditz snarled. "She never punched me."

Vegeta scoffed, finally flinging the man's tail away from him. His attention went to the doors again.

"There's always a way to beat your opponent if you know their weaknesses," the prince stated, not even looking at the soldier as he made his way out of the room, his gaze intent.

* * *

**And so it starts...**


	6. Chapter 6

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 6

She had the rest of the group go do their own thing, whether it be staying in service with her, or somewhere else in the castle. Bulma's parents decided to stay, taking the chambers across the hall from her. Yamcha eventually joined the military guard division, Krillin following the scarred warrior, and the OX King was given the choice to be her body guard, or go into service for the King. He chose to stay as well. This made her feel a lot more safe, because not only did it put someone she knew and trusted at her back, but it took away one of the saiyan soldiers always shadowing her. And that was one less trying to kill her for her disregard of the King and the prince. She still didn't give a damn what they thought of her, just ignored them mostly. She wished she could say the same for the damn prince! He bugged her all the time, like he was expecting her to just lay on the floor and lift her skirts! Screw that! He could go rot in hell, along with his father! She glanced behind her, a small smile appearing at the sight of the Ox King trailing behind her, now suited up in the familiar armor of the guards. Luckily the fabric stretched to accommodate any form, or else he would never have fit into it. She focused in front of her again, taking her time strolling through the massive garden. Her eyes drank up the sight of all those colors, having to look at red dirt almost all the time. She reached down and took her shoes off, letting them hang from her fingertips as she buried her feet in the cool grass. She continued to stroll through the lush greenery, a small smile on her face. She looked back at ChiChi's father. He was gathering flowers into a bouquet, the plants looking so tiny in his massive hands. He saw her look at him, sending her a grin.

"Gathering some flowers for ChiChi. She'll love them," he stated, his voice full of love for his only child.

Gena smiled from ear to ear at the gesture, watching the man for a few more minutes before waving him off, telling him to go give them to her before they're crushed. He sent her a worried look about being alone, but she walked away slightly rolling her eyes, ignoring the grumbling of the huge man. She heard him walk in the opposite direction as she made her way to her spot, the hill with the tree. She stood there, watching the young ones down below, some of them flying around the compound while others were in the middle of intense sparring matches. It made her flinch slightly, to think of her boys being subjected to that, and hoped she got to see them sometime soon. A sigh left her, and she leaned up against the tree, crossing her arms. She stayed there, not caring that dusk was setting and the surrounding grounds were slowly getting darker around her. Only when the young ones had went in for supper and sleep, did she straighten up and turn to go back to the castle. She slowed as she got back to the garden, her gaze on the various flowers that was still surprising to her to see growing here. She still had her shoes off, and she kicked her feet through the grass, now a little colder that the sun was setting. She was totally engrossed in her thoughts, not paying attention to the other soldiers and people coming back and forth from the castle. Someone yelled, making her head jerk up. It was Kakkarot, stalking towards her, a grim look on his face. She waved at him, her brows furrowing after a moment. His face seemed to darken. She studied the warrior for less than a second before realizing he wasn't looking at her, but at something behind her. She glanced back. All she saw was a large fist coming at her, and ducked on instinct. The arm swung inches above her head, and she jumped back, glaring at the man trying to attack her. Raditz. She gritted her teeth, glaring at the bastard. She could hear Kakkarot shout at his brother to leave her alone, but apparently he wasn't listening. He headed for her, and she tensed. He got within grabbing distance, and she slammed her knee up, hard. The saiyan stumbled backwards, cupping his groin. Gena didn't take her eyes off him as she moved the right side of her dress, where the slit was. The sound of metal unsheathing was loud in the now silent compound as she pulled a dagger from the strap on her thigh, holding it firmly in her hand. Raditz growled, glaring at her as he slowly stood, still slightly holding himself. She put her foot behind her, standing partially sideways, watching the big man. Kakkarot was still yelling at him, but neither of them looked at him, both narrowing their eyes at each other. The large saiyan lunged, and Gena thrust her arm forward, listening to the sick sound of blood splattering as she buried the dagger in his side. He tackled her to the ground, landing heavily on top of her. Kakkarot reached them, jerking the man off her. He gasped, looking down at her. She glanced at herself. There was blood covering her front. She looked back at her friend.

"It's not mine," Gena whispered, gasping in surprise when the man picked her up.

She scowled at him. "Put me down dammit!" Surprisingly he complied, setting her down slowly on her feet, holding her close for a moment before going to his brother. He grabbed the man by the arm, roughly standing him on his feet.

"What the hell is the matter with you, you stupid son of a bitch!" Kakkarot shouted, ignoring the groan of pain coming from his brother. He shook him, only to stop when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over.

Gena sent him a small smile, before letting her hand fall. "You need to take him to the med ward, Kakkarot," she stated softly, narrowing her eyes at the burly man.

"What? Now you don't want him to die!?" The tall saiyan ask her in disbelief, his mouth hanging open a little.

Gena sighed, furrowing her brows. "I don't want anyone to die. It was a protective move. No, I don't want the idiot to die. He's your brother," she stated, waving her hand. "Now hurry up before he falls over dead."

Kakkarot stared at her for another moment, before dragging his brother towards the medical ward, shaking his head. Gena sighed again, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead. She bent down and grabbed her dagger, holding it in her hand as she made her way to the castle, ignoring the looks some were giving her. Hell, she probably looked like shit! Blood covered her dress, and her arms. Her shoes had disappeared. She was holding a bloody dagger, and her hair was probably in disarray. She sighed again, close mouthed. ChiChi's father freaked when he saw her, actually going white in the face and his hands trembling. She spent a good thirty minutes ensuring him that it wasn't her own blood. She quickly showered and changed, pulling on a crimson red dress this time. She snorted softly. Fitting. She vaguely wandered if the saiyan jackass had made it or not. Well, she thought, I'll find out in a minute! She made her way to the throne room, once again summoned there when she was in the bathroom, the Ox King trailing right behind her this time. The room was crowded when she entered, seeming to be the last person they were waiting on. She had Ox join the other soldiers before topping the steps, taking her place beside the chair now occupied by Bulma.

"Hey!" the blue haired woman said excitedly, sending her a small smile.

Gena sent one right back, before facing forward again. She heard the King shift a little in his seat, vaguely wandering why they weren't starting the proceedings. The King speaking had her looking over at him.

"Where's the other dress?" he asked softly, "the one I gave you as a present for the day of your birth," the King asked in curiosity, his brows slightly furrowed.

Gena looked ahead again, pressing her lips together for a moment before speaking.

"Ruined," she stated firmly, her gaze raking over the audience until her eyes landed on Kakkarot, just now entering from the side. She met his eyes, silently asking. He nodded his head once, and relief coursed through her. She didn't like the man, but she didn't want to kill anyone, especially anyone related to her friend. The sound of the King speaking again had her focus coming back to him.

"Ruined!? How!?" he seemed to sit straighter in his chair, his gaze calculating.

She sighed to herself a little. She knew he wasn't going to like her answer, and would want a long, drawn out explanation. Well, he was gonna have to wait. She didn't feel like discussing it just yet.

"Blood," she said simply, ignoring their surprised gasps.

"Who's!?" the King demanded loudly, earning a couple of stares from the other occupants in the room.

Gena glanced at him, before looking straight again, her eyes searching for nothing in particular.

"Don't worry. It wasn't mine," she stated, clasping her hands behind her back.

Thankfully that shut them up, and the proceedings began. Surprisingly the prince didn't give his two cents the whole time her and the King were talking, only speaking up when the meeting started. But not to her, to the other off planet lords within their organization. He seemed to be ignoring her. Her brows furrowed in slight confusion. Why did that disappoint her? She scowled to herself. She was obviously tired and hungry, that's the only explanation she could come up with. The meeting continued long into the night, some of the Lords actually falling asleep in their chairs. That is, until someone showed up.

Gena straightened to attention, feeling her face drain of color. She swallowed a little, knowing out of all the people that had tried to intimidate her and didn't, that this one could. She watched, along with everyone else, as the person quietly strolled forward, a small smile on his face. He focused on them, situated higher than everyone else. His smile seemed to darken, raking his gaze over each one. His eyes seemed to light up when they landed on her. Shit! She kept the frown on her face, watching the man's tail swing slowly back and forth behind him. He didn't make a sound as he walked the rest of the way forward, a slight chuckle coming out as the room stayed silent.

"Well King Vegeta," he paused, his gaze raking over them again. "My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail!" A small smile stayed on his lips as the King growled a little, but didn't say anything.

Gena heard Bulma ask the King who that was, but she didn't listen to his explanation. She already knew. The man's smile turned into a grin as he looked at her again, his gaze never wavering as he sat a foot on the bottom step.

"You must be the woman I've heard so much about," he said softly, his voice sweet, almost making her gag. She did let her lip curl a little, narrowing her eyes.

That seemed to amuse him, because he chuckled again, topping the steps. His eyes raked over her, humming a little to himself.

"You would be a great asset, girl." He took a step forward, his tail swinging behind him, seeming to go a little faster. "And I love the color you chose. Blood red. How fitting."

Gena didn't say anything, just kept her eyes narrowed, a frown on her face. The man stepped towards her again, but she didn't back down, just continued to glare at him.

"Hn, Do you not know who I am girl? Or do these monkey's have you so well trained, that you don't speak unless told?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Gena clenched her jaw, slowly crossing her arms. She suddenly smirked, letting her eyes go over him before meeting his gaze again.

"Oh," she said, her voice low. "I know exactly who you are, Frieza. And you don't intimidate me in the least."

She watched his face scrunch in anger, his body tensing. She kept the smirk on her lips, never looking away from his glare. They both looked over when someone stepped up next to her, slightly shielding her with their body. She silently gasped. _Goku_!_ Kakkarot_! She heard the lizard chuckle, a slight snicker coming out of him.

"You stupid monkey. You actually think you can stop me from taking the woman? You'll be dead before you can blink," he stated, letting a ball of light appear in his hands.

Gena went around Kakkarot, standing in front of him, a grim look on her face. She heard the lizard make a sound of disgust.

"What do you think you're doing!? Move!"

"No," she snapped, glaring at the ugly ass lizard.

"How do you know I won't just kill you, then kill the stupid monkey!?" Frieza asked, his eyes narrowed at her. He let the ball of purple energy sit in his palm, not moving.

A small smiled appeared on Gena's face. "If I'm so important, you won't harm me."

"And how do you know I won't just kill you and find another?" the lizard asked, his eyes assessing as he studied her in slight puzzlement now.

A dark smile formed on her face as she looked at him through narrowed brows. "You could try," she said slowly, a slight chuckle escaping at his look of outrage.

"Fine," he snapped, the ball dissipating with a snap of his fingers. He continued to glare at her for several minutes, before looking over at the King.

"I can see why you keep her close King Vegeta," he chuckled, clasping his hands behind him once more. "She's got spirit. And if she's as good as I've heard, she'll benefit me for a long time."

"I'm not doing shit for you, you fucking lizard!" Gena snapped, growling a little when he looked at her, before seeming to dismiss her words.

"Oh so you want to stay on this planet full of monkeys? Instead of roaming the galaxy with more powerful and better looking masters?" Frieza asked softly, a smirk on his face.

Gena grunted, meeting his eye. "I would rather," she spoke loudly and firmly, "bow down to a planet of monkeys than spend one day in your despicable presence. And I don't see anyone in this room whose as ugly as you."

A few smothered chuckles went around the room, but quieted down when Frieza took a step toward her. He gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes.

"You'd better choose your words carefully girl. I'm beginning to lose my patients with your mouth!" he snapped, growling slightly.

"Well boohoo! I don't give a fuck what you think of me!"

There was absolute silence as they glared at each other, before the lizard burst out laughing, throwing his head back. He cackled, pure amusement on his face. He lowered his head, studying her as he quieted down.

"My father would enjoy you," he said softly, his voice taunting.

Gena felt her face drain of color, her eyes widening a little.

"Ah, so I see you've heard of him as well! What all do you know child!?" Frieza asked in curiosity, eying her.

She took several minutes to answer, a small smile finally appearing on her face as she narrowed her eyes. "I know how you're going to die," she stated softly, ignoring the gasps around the room. She watched the lizards' eyes widen. He stared at her, a muscle starting to twitch under his eye.

"How?" he growled, his voice low. No one spoke, waiting to see what she would say. She heard Kakkarot move closer to her from behind, silently hoping he didn't draw attention to himself. But Frieza seemed to have his eyes trained on her, waiting for her answer.

She kept her eyes narrowed for several minutes, holding his gaze. After awhile, her small smile turned into a grin. "By the thing you fear the most," she stated, a dark chuckle coming from her at the outraged look on his face.

He suddenly thrust his hand out, a ball of purple energy shooting from his palm. Her eyes widened. It was coming straight for her. She acted on instinct. She shot her hand out, palm facing forward.

"Stop!" she commanded loudly, her voice echoing off the walls.

And to the surprise of everyone, including herself, it did. The ball slowed, finally coming to a stop within inches of her raised hand, floating in midair, the sound of crackling energy the only noise in the room. Even Frieza was speechless. Gena mentally shook her head, before narrowing her eyes. '_Go!' _she thought, and to her shock, it did. She kept her face impassive, even though she was yelling '_what the fuck!' _inside her mind. The ball went hurling back at Frieza, and he must have been rooted to the spot in surprise, because he didn't move as it shot back at him. Everyone ducked as it hit, the sound of the lizards shout ringing above the blast. Every person stared in shocked silence, waiting for the smoke to clear to see what happened. When it did, everyone gasped. Frieza lay on the ground, not moving. He had a black marred spot covering his chest. She could feel everybody looking at her, but she kept her focus on the lizard as she walked up to him. She narrowed her eyes, looking down at the tyrant, watching him for a moment. He was still breathing. Her heart started pounding as everything that just happened came to her, not really knowing what to make of it. She practically ran from the room, leaving every saiyan there wandering what she's been hiding from them.

* * *

She made it to her room gasping, ignoring the worried and surprised questions shouted at her from Ox and Kakkarot, following her. She unlocked her doors with shaking hands, slamming it on both of them. She leaned against the thick chamber doors, gasping for breath. She lowered her chin to her chest, closing her eyes. _What the hell just happened!? What was that!? What did I do!? How was I able to do that!?_ A soft sob escaped her, and she quickly made it to the bed on shaky legs. She sat there for a moment, staring at the carpet. Even more knocking sounded on the door. It sounded like the whole damn castle! Shit! They're probably going to kill her now, not knowing exactly what she had done! Hell, she didn't either! It was instinct, her lifting her hand and making the command. Didn't even know _**how **_that was instinct. She didn't even think of what she was doing, just...did it! She sat there for the longest time, going over and over in her mind what happened in the throne room. She finally came to an uncertain conclusion, one that was still iffy, because she didn't know if she should even give it credence. Maybe...she could do that because she's from another time...and maybe...she could bend things to her will because of that fact. Because this isn't even supposed to be real, isn't supposed to be a reality to her! It was a thin conclusion, but the only explanation she had going for herself right now. The pounding on her door finally abated, and she was still gasping every now and then, still frightened by what happened. She swallowed with difficulty, wandering what they did with Frieza when she left. She gulped a moment later. What did he do when he woke up!? She stayed where she was as it got darker, the sun finally setting and leaving her in the dark. She didn't turn on the light, just sat there, still thinking. A knock on her balcony door made her gasp, trepidation flowing through her. She slowly got off the bed, glancing out. Her eyes widened.

"Let me in."

Gena continued to stare at Vegeta, who was standing on her balcony, arms folded. She took a step forward, studying the man.

"Did you come to kill me?" she asked, watching the prince's eyes widen a little before narrowing.

"That's a stupid question," he stated, his voice deep. "Now let me in."

She didn't even know why he was asking. He could just as easily have snapped the handles and let himself in. She unlocked the door, hesitating for a moment before opening the balcony doors. She stepped back as he came over the threshold, closing and locking the doors back behind him. Gena swallowed, wandering if it was even smart to let the man in her room. They didn't like each other, after all. He could have came to kill her, per the King's orders. She mentally sighed, tired. Too late now! She turned and headed back towards the bed. Hands settled on her shoulders, making her freeze. She didn't say anything, just waited to see what the prince would do. Is he going to snap her neck!? She swallowed, closing her eyes. She waited as it stayed silent, finally cracking her eyes open when nothing happened. Vegeta still had his hands on her shoulders, seeming to move closer when she felt heat seep in her clothing, the saiyan right at her back. She shivered a little, biting her lip. What did he want?

"Are you okay," the prince whispered behind her, seeming to be right at her ear.

Her eyes widened, not saying anything for several seconds. She finally cleared her throat, moving away from him.

"Of course," she said softly, sitting on her bed. She didn't look at the prince, not even when she heard him move. She saw him out of the corner of her eye, finally sitting in one of the chairs by the balcony doors. She silently grunted, still wandering what he wanted. The silence lengthened between them, and she could feel his eyes on her the whole time they sat in the quiet room.

"I don't know what happened, okay!" she finally blurted out, glancing over at the prince when he didn't say anything.

He had an elbow resting on the arm of the chair, his hand cupping his chin, a finger over his mouth. His dark eyes slightly glowed from the light coming from the moon, making them look like bottomless pits of obsidian glass. She shivered, looking away. She was still wandering what he wanted. She heard him move, and looked back over. Vegeta was standing now, his hands balled at his sides, his gaze never leaving her as he strode forward. Gena swallowed, watching. Was he planning on beating answers out of her!? Shit! He stopped in front of her, looking down at her for the longest time before he spoke.

"You've never done that before?" he asked softly, watching her intently.

She slowly shook her head, meeting his eyes. "I've never..." she trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I had no clue I could do that," she whispered, holding his gaze as he furrowed his brows, the connection breaking when he moved his head to study the wall behind her.

"I'll stay here tonight," he stated softly, looking down at her gasp of surprise.

Gena stared at him, surprise slowly turning into anger. "I _**told**_ you Vegeta, I'm not mating with you!"

The prince studied her for a moment.

"Hn," he grunted, finally moving away and sitting down in his preoccupied seat.

"That's not why woman," he stated, moving down a little in the chair, crossing his ankles. He folded his arms, meeting her gaze when she stayed silent.

Gena eyed him suspiciously, narrowing her eyes when he finally started speaking.

"The others are trying to say you're a threat. Want my father to do something about it," he said softly, watching her features.

She blinked at him, her eyes widening in outrage and surprise. "A threat!?" she said loudly, shifting on the bed to turn a little more towards the prince. "You're telling me," she said loudly, "that you all can manipulate ki out of your hands and fly, yet they," she pointed to her bedroom doors, "are accusing _**me**_ of being a threat just because I happened to stop a ball of energy!" She shook her head in disbelief, looking away from the man.

"Why do you even care anyways!?" she asked after a few minutes of silence, not looking over at him. "You could have just as easily left me to the wolves Vegeta!"

The prince didn't say anything, just narrowed his eyes on her before looking away, out the balcony windows. Gena let out a sigh of frustration, getting up and walking to the closet by the bathroom. She walked up to the prince a few minutes later, throwing a pillow and blanket in his face. He growled slightly, yanking the blanket off his head to see the woman walking back to her bed, not even sparing him a glance. He grunted softly, putting the pillow behind his head and setting the blanket to the side, not taking his eyes off the woman settling in her own bed across the room, not even worried about him possibly claiming her in the middle of the night. He grunted again, studying this female that he chose to be his mate, even though they have yet to seal the deal. He smirked slightly, studying the form underneath the covers. He settled deeper in the chair, his eyes going to half mass as he watched Gena sleep. '_Soon woman_' he thought to himself, a soft smile appearing on his face.

_After all, the chase just got interesting!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Unrelenting: Not yielding in strength, severity, or determination**_

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 7

The prince spent the next few nights in her room, settled deep in the chair by the balcony. She knew that couldn't be comfortable, and finally told him to pick one of the beds in the connecting rooms. He denied the offer, crossing his arms and ankles, narrowing his eyes at her. Gena rolled her eyes at the idiot, before slightly shrugging and walking away. It wasn't her problem if he woke up with a crick in his neck in the morning. Stupid man! Their arguing continued, but now it was more out of boredom than hatred, which from the way the man has been acting lately, she didn't think he felt for her now. She grunted to herself, grabbing a change of clothes and heading for the shower before he did, and taking all the hot water again! When she snapped at him about it, he had just smirked down at her.

"We could always share," he suggested, his voice low.

Gena narrowed her eyes on him, frowning before looking him up and down.

"Pig!" she stated loudly, enjoying the frown that appeared on his face, before going around him into the bathroom, firmly slamming the door.

That was just the first of sexual innuendos, the prince seeming to make it a game to turn everything she said into something that its not. And he argued with her constantly! Like he was a child or something. She snorted to herself at that, thinking of when he had came out that day from the shower, just a towel wrapped around his waist. He had seemed not to know she was awake, the damn thing riding low on his hips as he grabbed a fresh change of clothes. He hadn't glanced at her as he went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. No, he was definitely not a child! At least his body wasn't! His mouth, however. God! The man was making her crazy, always having something smart to say all the time. And he acts like he enjoys it too! Figures!

Gena sighed, trying to focus on her book and not the man sitting across the room. The prince was infuriating her to the point of distraction! She scowled, rereading the same chapter again, finally closing the book. She had no idea what she just read. She threw it on the bed, scooting down until she lay flat, staring at the ceiling. A moment later the bed moved, and she looked over. She watched Vegeta sit on the end, picking up the book she just discarded, furrowing his brows as he read the title.

"Shadow Fever," the prince mumbled, grunting and laying it back down. He looked over at her. She raised a brow as he stayed silent.

"You ready to leave?" he asked softly, his face giving nothing of what he was thinking away.

Gena raised a brow, glancing at the chamber doors before looking back at the prince. "Is it safe," she asked, not moving from her position.

Vegeta studied her for several minutes, before scooting beside her on the bed. He glanced down at her when she turned her head to study him. She looked at him expectantly when he stayed silent. He looked away, studying the wall.

"No one will touch you," he stated in a gruff voice, propping a leg up, setting an arm on his knee.

"How do you know that," she asked softly, waiting for him to look back at her before finishing her sentence. "if your people want me dead."

He held her gaze, the only sound in the room was the slight wind seeping in through the cracks between the balcony doors and the stone. Vegeta suddenly swooped down, his face inches from hers. He watched her eyes widen.

"No one," he growled softly, "will touch you."

They studied one another, the prince's black eyes taking up her whole world, before he glanced down at her mouth. Gena furrowed her brows, moving her head to look towards the opposite wall. Neither said anything else, silence heavy between them. She gasped in surprise a moment later at the feel of the prince burying his face in her neck, taking a deep breath. She swallowed, staying still as his chest moved to within an inch of hers, his hand resting on the other side of her body. She stared at the ceiling in confusion, wandering why he was copying the same actions he did when the red moon was creeping up on them, when she had gotten away from Raditz! There wasn't a damn red moon anymore, so what was making him do this!? The man didn't even like her! Well...she swallowed again when she felt his lips on her neck, goosebumps rising on her skin...maybe he didn't hate her so much anymore. Gena closed her eyes, waiting for the man to move away. They popped open a moment later at the feel of his lips on hers, softly grazing her mouth. Her eyes were wide as they met his own lowered ones, silently questioning him. The prince didn't say anything, just captured her mouth in a full kiss, his tongue swooping in. A whimper escaped her, and she heard an answering growl from the prince, still leaning over her and ravishing her mouth. He seemed to get even more aroused as he grabbed her hair and gently yanked, arching her neck to deepen the kiss. Oh God! Her hands came up and settled on his arms, not even thinking of what she was doing. It'd been so long! She couldn't even remember what it felt like to be with anyone, let alone someone as passionate as the prince seemed to be. She gasped for breath when he finally moved, trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck. Gena slowly opened her eyes, studying the ceiling for a moment. Was he doing this to try to get her to mate with him!? Fuck! She swallowed, pushing on the man's shoulders as a little fear went through her. Vegeta finally lifted his head, staring down at her. He seemed to search her face before moving back, quickly getting off the bed and stalking to the other side of the room. He reached the chair before she even sat up, still a little flustered. She smoothed her hair back, biting her lip as she watched the prince don his cape, having been sitting folded on the seat of the chair. He didn't look at her, just sighed a little before turning and strolling to the doors. He grabbed the handle, finally glancing back at her as he opened it.

"Like I said," Vegeta stated in a tone devoid of emotion, "no one will touch you."

Gena was left staring at the doors as he left, wandering what the hell just happened, and why the prince was so protective of her all of a sudden.

* * *

She came down at dinner, her eyes watching warily, wandering if someone was going to jump her. According to what Vegeta told her when they were holed up in her room, the saiyans wanted her dead, even more now than before. She sighed. It didn't look like she was going to get to see her sons before she died after all. Everyone was talking amongst one another when she got to the supper room, but halted as she walked in. She could see some of them eying her, and ignored it. She took her usual seat, across from the prince. A plate of food appeared in front of her as people slowly started talking again. Most were still staring at her. She could feel their eyes boring into her. Most of all the Kings'. Gena sighed, picking up her fork. Before she could even move her utensil towards the plate, it was snatched away from her. She jerked her head up in surprise. Kakkarot stood at her shoulder, looking down at her with narrowed eyes. She settled puzzled eyes on him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching as he forked some into his mouth. It was silent as he chewed, finally lowering it back down in front of her. He studied her for a moment.

"It's not poisoned," he stated softly, watching her eyes go round.

Gena could feel her face go ashen, and she stared at the tall saiyan behind her, speechless. She knew she did it when her food came to her room, tasting it for poison from the prince, but in the back of her mind, she always knew that he wouldn't kill her, maybe just put enough to make her sick. Now one of her friends, one she did not want to see anything happen to, was tasting her food for damn poison!

"Don't do that again!" she stated loudly, narrowing her eyes.

She watched him quirk a brow, his gaze focused on her in silent question.

"You are not tasting my food again for poison," she said, "You are not getting poisoned because of me!"

"But-"

"I said don't! If you argue with me, I'll just take my meals in my room, before you can try that little stunt again."

No one said anything, and Kakkarot studied her in silence for several minutes, before slowly nodding, his face grim. She wasn't stupid, if the man wanted to take it upon himself to be her taste tester, he would find a way to do it. Dammit! Gena frowned, laying her fork down. She wasn't even hungry now. She scooted her chair back, ignoring the King's question, and made her way back to her room.

* * *

She found out from her friends that Frieza had hightailed it out of there when he regained consciousness, mad as hell! He lost three things that night. His pride and firm hold on the saiyan empire, and her. Apparently he wanted to use her to make himself more powerful. Well, Duh! She could have told them that! Most lower level saiyans stayed away from her, going as far as moving out of the way when she was coming down the hall. It annoyed her. They acted like she was going to use magic on them or something! Idiots! The higher levels, however, tried to test her whenever they thought they could get away with it. They would throw ki blasts at her, just to see what she would do. She skirted them for the most part, what with them being just a ball of static mostly, hardly anything behind them. The most those blasts would have done was blackened her clothing. This pissed her off! What the hell!? Why do they think she would fight them? She was human! She wouldn't stand a chance against a damn saiyan _**child**_! She scoffed at the men, grinding her teeth as she felt them studying her as she crossed the courtyard, heading for the side door leading into the kitchen. She hadn't ate much in the past few weeks, always a little apprehensive about them poisoning her. She ignored the kitchen staff eying her as she stepped in, heading for the ice box. She grabbed a hunk of cheese and some bread, grabbing a jug of nectar and making her way to her room, ignoring the looks some of them were giving her. She locked herself in, ignoring the knock that came around dinner time. The person knocked again, but she just put a pillow over her head, after eating and finishing the jug of sweet juice. She soon fell asleep, her dreams making her whimper in the silent room, her body jerking every now and then.

_She was standing out in the courtyard, staring up at the sky in horror. Frieza had returned, and his spaceship was stationed just above their moon, visible for all to see. A massive purple ball of energy was taking up the sky, almost the same size as Vegetasei's moon. There were thousands standing around her, staring in horror as well. She swallowed, looking around. She didn't see any of her friends, just a sea of black hair and olive skin. She was suddenly whirled around, the grasp on her arm bruising. "You did this! You're the cause!" someone shouted right in her face, making her wince. She looked up, her eyes widening. Bardock, Kakkarots father! Why was he accusing her of something that damn lizard was doing? "I-" She didn't get a chance to finish, as the man pushed her back, making her trip and fall in the red dirt. It billowed around her, making her cough. The saiyan stepped up to her, glaring down at her in rage. His arms raised to his sides, his hands balling into fists. "If you had went with him to begin with, we wouldn't be doomed right about now!" he shouted at her, a snarl coming from the man. Others around them were gathering around, silently agreeing with his words. "That's not true!" she tried to explain, trying to reason with them, that this most likely would have happened with or without her going with the lizard."Shut up! You fucking human!" the man shouted, shooting his hand out. Her eyes widened. Her gaze stayed on the raised hand, waiting for the blast to hit her. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop it. A hand shot out, grabbing Bardocks' arm. She blinked, looking over. She almost sighed with relief, until she really looked at his face. Kakkarot was studying her, his eyes narrowed and a frown on his face. "Father," he said softly, not taking his gaze away from her. "Don't kill her." The younger saiyan paused, finally lowering his arm from his father and taking a step toward her. Kakkarot held her gaze as he slowly crouched down. "Let her perish with the rest of us," he stated softly, "That's what she deserves for bringing this down on our heads." She was slowly shaking her head at his words, but the man seemed to not be paying attention to her, just stood after a moment and walked away. Everyone glared down at her, some with disgust on their face, others with resignation, as if they didn't give a damn about her, because they were going to die too. She gulped back a sob, slowly getting to her feet. She slowly raised her head, meeting Bardocks' gaze. "It wouldn't have mattered if I went or not," she stated softly, watching the man's lip curl. "Frieza would still have blown this planet up." The older saiyan didn't say anything, just stood there for a moment before turning and walking away. She swallowed, turning and looking up at the sky again. The massive ball of energy was slowly coming closer, the feel of it starting to effect everyone around her. She could feel it too. The slow burning of her skin, the crackling of the grass and trees burning. The pressure that slowly pushed down on them as the thing got closer to the planet. She never took her eyes off the ball, tears running down her face as she watched it burn through the protective ozone in the sky. The heat from it was intense now, and she smelled her clothing burning, her hair searing. She watched it lower closer to them, letting a sob escape. She finally closed her eyes, listening to the screams and yells around her as some burst into flames from the intense heat coming off the attack. She could feel her own body burning, not moving. What was the use! No matter where you went, you were dead anyway. Another tear slid down her face before she felt herself burn from the inside out, a bloodcurdling scream finally passing her lips before she didn't feel anything anymore. _

Gena shot up in bed, gasping. She clutched her chest, her heart feeling like it was going to beat out of her body. She gulped, feeling her hands shaking. That felt so real! What the hell kind of dream was that! Was it a premonition of what was to come!? She looked around her room blindly, not seeing anything as she recalled what she saw in the dream. She swallowed with difficulty. Shoving the covers off her, she slowly stood, standing there for a moment on shaking legs. She started moving, throwing her night clothes off and donning something more appropriate. She pulled her hair into a pony tail, looking out the balcony doors. She studied the moon for a moment, before turning and leaving her room. She made her way towards the sections reserved for the royal family, on the other side of the castle. It was silent as she made her way down the corridors, her footsteps echoing whenever it met solid rock flooring. She finally reached the hallway belonging to the prince, the rooms housing him and his bodyguards and whoever else was part of his entourage. Not real sure which set of rooms were his, she hesitated slightly before approaching one of the guards in the hallway. She watched him narrow his eyes, his jaw clenching as she walked up to him.

"Could you tell me which rooms belong to the prince?" she asked softly, folding her arms.

The man didn't say anything, seeming to ignore her. She scowled slightly. Asshole! She asked again, and got the same response. She glanced at the others, and they seemed just as nonverbal towards her as this one was. One of doors slammed open down the hall. The men seemed to straighten as the Prince stalked out, his brows narrowed.

"What the hell is all this noise out here!? It's the middle of the night!"

His eyes seemed to narrow more at the sight of her standing there. He stopped a foot away, scowling down at her. The guard in front of her finally spoke.

"Sire!" the man said, banging his fist against his chest, over his heart.

"Ah! So you can speak!" she said, noticing that the damn man ignored her. Again!

"This woman is the cause for the ruckus. If you please, I will escort her out of your sight."

"Ruckus!? All I did was ask your ass a question," Gena stated, glaring at him. "And you put a hand on me, I'll make sure you can't sire any kids, or enjoy it ever again," she said quietly when the man went to grab her.

The guards' face went white, and he glanced at the prince. So did she. He was studying her, a smirk on his face. It slid off his features a moment later, his eyes narrowing again.

"What are you doing in this part of the castle?" he asked, seeming to be studying her intently.

"I came to see you!" she stated. The prince just raised a brow. "It's important," Gena said, waiting for him to start moving so they could get out of the hallway.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked, his eyebrow still raised.

"I said it was important!" Gena scowled at him, wandering how he could be such an idiot sometimes.

"So," he said, crossing his arms.

"That _means_ I don't want them listening to what I have to say!" she stated, jerking a thumb towards the guards.

"Hn," the prince grunted, slightly glaring at her for another moment before turning and strolling down the hallway.

Gena let out a sigh of relief. _Finally!_ The door shut with a bang as soon as she stepped over the threshold, causing her to glare at the man responsible for almost smacking her in the shoulder. Vegeta ignored it, leaning against the wood and eying her. He crossed his arms, his gaze steady on her, his brows lowered. They stayed in silence for several minutes until the man spoke.

"Well?" he asked, his voice loud in the still room. "What is it? I haven't got all night! I was sleeping, and I'd like to get back to it sometime this week."

Gena looked away from him, having just now noticed what he was wearing. A tank top and track pants. She cleared her throat, trying to tamp down the burning in her cheeks.

"It's about Frieza," she stated, still not looking at the man.

"What about him?"

She silently sighed in relief. It sounded like he was still against the door. She glanced back at him before looking away again.

"He's not finished. He's going to come back, and if nobody stops him," Gena paused, closing her eyes. She jumped at the feel of hands on her waist, popping her eyes back open and looking down. Strong, toughened fingers were grasping her hips, slightly fanned out. She gulped, moving her gaze to the wall. She felt herself being pulled back, the heat hitting her was doing all kinds of things to her stomach. She felt the prince's breath on the side of her face as he spoke.

"And if nobody stops him?" he asked softly, his voice a little deeper than before.

Gena could practically feel her body softening. Dammit! "He...uh," she cleared her throat, swallowing. The prince slowly wrapped his arm around her, firmly pinning her up against him. The other hand settled on her arm, his touch firm but gentle. Oh God! What the hell was he doing!? "Um...he'll obliterate..." she trailed off at the feel of his mouth on her neck, seeming to just be taking in her scent. She swallowed again, her heart racing. "He'll..." she sucked in a breath as his hand moved to her breast, squeezing slightly. A small moan came out of her, and she slid her eyes closed. Vegeta squeezed again, slowly this time, before moving his hand underneath her shirt and doing it again without the cloth barrier. Her back arched involuntarily at the contact, the heat just from his hand making her legs weak. She gasped, her head falling to the side as he ran his tongue over her skin. Another moan came out of her, and he pushed his hips against her, the feel of his arousal making her shiver. She felt his breath on her ear as he spoke.

"What were you saying?" he whispered, grazing his teeth against her skin.

"What?" she asked softly, moaning again as he moved his other hand to the other breast, squeezing and massaging them both as he waited for her answer.

"About Frieza," he mumbled, pushing against her again, his tail slowly sliding up her thigh.

The sound of the tyrants name was like a splash of cold water, and she froze. Oh God! What am I doing!? She straightened, taking a step away from the man. She jerked her shirt down, her cheeks burning as she studied the floor, feeling the prince finally let his arms fall and step away from her. She didn't look at him as she finished what she came here to tell him in the first place.

"If no one stops Frieza, he'll come back and blow your fucking planet up," she stated, stalking to the door. Vegeta's words had her pausing.

"How do you expect us to do that!?" the prince snapped, causing her to finally glance back at him. There was no sign of the man who just felt her up, the one slowly walking towards her was the cold, ruthless prince that she first met. He stopped in front of her, looking down at her with narrowed eyes. "You're such a know-it-all, why don't you tell me," he taunted, a small smirk on his face.

Gena narrowed her eyes, her jaw clenching at the look he was giving her. Like she was some sort of scum on his shoe! Asshole! She didn't give him an answer, just grunted a little, fury almost choking her at the way he was acting towards her, before she opened the door and quickly left, slamming it behind her.

"Asshole!" she snapped, stalking back towards her room, ignoring the wide eyed looks she got from the guards.

Fine! If he wanted to be a dick, well then he could come up with an idea all by himself. She wasn't going to help his ass! Bastard! Probably treated all the women he groped or slept with the same way! No wonder he's still single! She snarled, furious at herself for even allowing the man to touch her. Again! She scowled at her reflection as she changed back into her night clothes, taking her hair down and crawling under the covers. She shivered a little, still scowling as she fell back to sleep, trying to convince herself that the shiver was from the cold sheets, and not the touch of a certain prince still burning her skin.

* * *

**Please REVEIW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 8

She didn't see the prince for the next several days, almost making it two weeks before she was summoned by the King. She scowled a little, donning a different outfit than before. This one was sort of a dress, but with pants underneath. Almost the same thing ChiChi would wear if this was the same world she saw at home. It was the color of the sky, the trimming white. She grumbled a little to herself, wandering what the damn man wanted now! Two things hit her at once, making her blood turn to ice. Either he had decided to get rid of her by killing her, or he was sending her to Frieza. Shit! She closed her eyes, swallowing, not caring for either option. But she didn't really have a say so in it, if she was being completely honest. Either way she was fucked! She sighed deeply, staring at the carpet for a moment, her head bowed, before she straightened and left the room.

There was a soldier waiting for her when she came out. How fitting. To be escorted to your execution. Gena set her mouth, crossing her arms as she followed the man down the hall. Surprise went through her when they bypassed the throne room, going down another set of hallways before coming to a set of doors. The soldier knocked, stepping back at the sound of someone heading their way. One of the doors was flung open, another soldier standing on the other side. He looked at her escort, before seeing her. He nodded, stepping back. The man who walked her to the room left, and she slowly stepped over the threshold, a little apprehension going through her. She'd never been in this room, and the change in routine was making her very nervous. She tried to keep her face impassive, but obviously didn't succeed because the King smiled at her, waving her closer. She eyed him for a moment before stepping forward, stopping at the end of the long table situated in the middle of the room. She took note of who was there. The King, Vegeta, Kakkarot, baldy who she now knew as Nappa, Raditz, Bardock, and a few others she didn't know. Great! Her judges and executioners! Note the damn sarcasm! She clenched her jaw, meeting the King's gaze. Her eyes narrowed as he continued to smile at her for several more minutes, before standing. He looked down at some papers in front of him before looking back up at her. She just raised a brow, still watching him like a hawk. The man finally spoke.

"Do you know what this room is?" he asked, studying her.

Gena was silent for a moment, furrowing her brows. She glanced around without moving her head, taking in the surprisingly high tech look of some of the equipment against one wall, a massive board with papers covering it taking up the other wall. Her gaze went back to the King.

"The briefing room?" she said, raising her brow at him a second time. She was slightly confused as to what the hell was going on.

The King's eyes were assessing her, the room quiet. "Yes," he finally said, seeming surprised by her answer.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Anyone with half a brain could figure that out just by looking around. She sighed, still waiting for him to elaborate exactly why she was here.

"Do you know why I summoned you here?" the King asked as he sat back down.

Gena narrowed her eyes, slightly glaring at the man. She sent him a look, which seemed to amuse him because he grunted, smirking before looking back down at the papers in front of him.

"My son," he stated loudly, "has informed me of some information he has recently been given."

She didn't look at the prince, just kept her gaze on the King. Okay!? What the hell! She almost shouted at him to get to the point, but bit her tongue. The King chuckled, watching her, seeming to know what she was thinking.

"Alright, I'll stop. It's about Frieza," he stated, looking at her intently.

She shrugged. "And this has to do with me because...?" Gena asked, wanting this over with so she could go back to her room, away from the jackass sitting on the King's right. The Prince. She shot another look at the King.

The man furrowed his brows slightly, tilting his head a little at her uncaring attitude. "The lizard still wants you as part of his entourage," he stated softly, his eyes never leaving her face.

Gena's face froze, the only movement was the clenching of her jaw. It was silent in the room as she glared at the King, before blinking and barely nodding her head.

"Fine," she stated, doing an about face and heading for the door. The disbelieving shouts had her stopping and looking over her shoulder at them.

"What!?" the King said in surprise. He was standing now, his eyes wide. "You want to go!?"

She turned fully towards them, scoffing. "Of course not you idiot!" she snapped, ignoring the gasps of the soldiers who obviously didn't know her. "But isn't that what you were going to do anyway?"

"NO!"

The King's venomous response made her flinch slightly, her brows narrowing. Gena studied him for a moment before speaking.

"Well? Why did you bring me in here then?"

She watched the King slowly come around the table, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards a chair. Right next to Vegeta! Dammit! She moved to the one down further, ignoring the prince's smirk. The King went and sat back down, still scowling at her, shaking his head.

"I brought you in here because of the information you told my son a few nights back," the King finally clarified, still frowning at her.

She looked away from them, studying the wall opposite her. She didn't say anything.

"Nothing to say!?" Raditz snapped, obviously still angry about the stabbing.

"No," she stated, not bothering to look at the man.

"Well," the King said, "Could you at least elaborate? We didn't see what you saw."

"How do you know I saw it?" Gena asked, looking over at the King. "How do you know I didn't just...guess?"

"If you're playing a game, I'll-" Raditz snarled at her, lifting his hand as he slowly stood.

"You'll what?" Gena taunted, smirking when he paused, his hand near his waist. "Enjoy the floor again!?"

She heard both the prince and the King snort, one of them chuckling. She kept her eyes on Kakkarot's brother, the man growling for several minutes. His father, Bardock, finally reached up and yanked him back down in his seat, not looking at either of them.

"Cool it," the King stated, laughter in his voice as he looked over at the short tempered saiyan. The soldier didn't meet his eyes, obviously still furious at her for damaging his pride.

Gena reached over and picked up a pen, fiddling with as she stared at the table, furrowing her brows before she began to speak.

"I did dream it," she confessed, "Frieza is going to come back, and has plans to obliterate this planet. And with the information I already know, the saiyan race will become extinct if nothing is done about the Cold Empire."

There was silence after she spoke, and she could feel their eyes on her. She didn't look at any of the men, just stared unseeing at the table. She thought about the predicament they'll be in soon. All of them. Even her. Because she was stuck on this damn planet. She thought about what the original plan Frieza had for the saiyan race, to take the prince and obliterate everyone else, then convince the man that an asteroid destroyed their planet. She narrowed her eyes, another thing occurring to her as she sat there contemplating the seemingly fruitless situation they would soon find themselves in. She never took her gaze off the table as she spoke.

"What's your power level Kakkarot?" she asked, cutting off a discussion between him and his father. Everyone else quieted down as she spoke, listening.

She fiddled with the pen in her hands, waiting for his answer.

"It's around one million," the man said quietly. He ignored the slightly surprised look that his brother sent him.

Gena nodded. "And is that at full power? Or when your normal, like now?"

There was silence for several minutes. She finally looked up, meeting the tall saiyans' gaze.

"Normal," Kakkarot said, squinting his eyes a little at her. "Why?"

She didn't say anything for several minutes, before finally putting down the pen and sighing.

"And what's yours Raditz?" she asked, eying the warrior. The man's cheeks reddened a little, and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Around six hundred thousand," the saiyan muttered, glancing at his brother. "And that's at full power."

"And yours?" she asked Bardock, watching him fidget a little in his seat.

He finally sighed, leaning back and crossing his arms. "I'm up there with Kakkarot," he stated, narrowing his eyes at her.

She looked back down at the table. "What about yours, King Vegeta?"

She finally looked over at the King when he stayed silent. He raised an eyebrow at her when she met his eyes, silently questioning her motive.

"I'll explain in a minute," she stated, waiting for his answer.

"I'm up there with Bardock and Kakkarot," the King stated softly, still eying her through furrowed brows.

They all looked at Vegeta, who was studying her intently. She slightly rolled her eyes, looking away from him. The prince didn't say anything.

"Well," the King said, "You gonna spit it out, or what boy?" he asked, his voice loud as he glared at his son.

Vegeta leaned back in his chair, glancing over at Kakkarot before tapping his fingers on the table.

"Around Two," he muttered, his eyes narrowed as he studied the table for a moment. He glance at Gena when she looked over at him.

"Two what?" she asked, frowning.

A muscle clenched in his jaw as he continued to study her. The man was silent for several seconds.

"Two million," he stated softly, still watching her with an unreadable expression.

Her eyes widened as she held his gaze. "And your not-" Gena cut herself off, biting her lip.

"And I'm not what?" the prince asked slowly, narrowing his eyes.

The rest of the group was watching them, wandering what was going on. Both her and the prince seemed to be on a different wavelength than everyone else.

Gena pressed her lips together, shaking her head. "Never mind," she said softly, turning her head away from him and furrowing her brows.

"No, what were you going to say?" Vegeta asked, seeming to enjoy her discomfort, slight amusement in his eyes. He raised a brow when she glanced over at him.

She hesitated slightly, before sighing loudly and plopping her head in her hand. She grabbed a piece of paper from the middle of the table and wrote something down. She shoved it in his face, making sure no one else could see it.

Vegeta grabbed her wrist and moved it away, scowling. "Damn woman, I can't read the damn paper with it right at my nose!"

Gena rolled her eyes, waiting. She watched him narrow his eyes, quickly looking over at her after glancing at the paper. He seemed angry, a muscle clenching in his jaw. She balled the paper up, raising a brow, waiting for him to respond.

"How do you know about that?" he practically growled, turning fully towards her.

"I just do," she stated, crossing her arms. "So? Are you?"

The others looked back and forth between them, watching the two verbally spar. They both ignored the men, glaring at each other. Vegeta finally stood, scowling down at her.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Vegeta taunted softly, crossing his arms before strolling towards the door.

"Duh! That's why I asked, you idiot!" she stated loudly, narrowing her eyes at the prince's back.

He ignored her, strolling out of the room. They listened to her mutter to herself, glaring at the now closed doors. Gena scowled, looking back at them.

"The reason I asked is because Frieza's power level, at least at this stage, is around five hundred and thirty thousand. He has three other forms he can transform into, each one more powerful than the one before it," she stated, looking at the King.

She watched everyone's eyes widen a little, well...except for Kakkarot.

"His last transformation puts him at around three million," Gena murmured softly, looking around at all of them. "So you all need to do some training, or we won't have a chance in hell!"

She got up and walked out.

* * *

Gena caught up with the prince in his hallway, crossing her arms and glaring at the man. He narrowed his eyes at her, but kept walking. She followed him. That is, until he turned and growled at her.

"What!?" Vegeta snapped, clenching his jaw. "Why are you bothering me woman!?"

She scowled at the stubborn saiyan. "Why didn't you answer my question back there?" she asked, meeting his eyes.

Vegeta snorted, looking away from her. "I don't have to tell you anything brat!"

Gena bit her tongue, to keep from saying something she might regret later. "Why is it such a secret Vegeta?" she asked softly, narrowing her eyes at the man.

He scoffed at her, turning and heading towards his chambers, not saying a word. She was right behind him, wandering why he was refusing to give her a straight answer. He jerked his door open, stepping through without stopping. She quickly entered to avoid being hit in the face by the door. She glared at the prince, but Vegeta ignored her, strolling over to his nightstand and picking up a leather bound book. It looked like a journal. She studied the cover with intense interest. It had a symbol on it, the same one that was on his armor. Gena grunted, taking a few steps toward the man. He didn't pay any attention to her, sitting on the side of his bed and opening the book, settling a hand on his knee as he started reading. The prince ignored her standing there in front of him.

"Vegeta," she said softly. The man continued to ignore her, flipping a page.

"Dammit Vegeta!" Gena let out a huff of breath, getting very annoyed. "Why won't you tell me!?"

The prince snapped the book closed, turning his head and glaring at her. "Why won't you leave it alone?" he growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Because!" she snapped, gritting her teeth. "If you can achieve that, it could be the difference between your whole planet living or dying!"

Vegeta looked away from her, his jaw clenching. "Why do you care anyways?" he muttered, finally looking back over at her.

"Because my sons are on this planet too, and I don't want anyone dying. Especially by that maniac lizard!"

He didn't say anything, just turned his head and stared out the balcony windows. There was complete silence for several minutes between them, neither speaking as she waited for him to say something. When he didn't, she sighed, briefly closing her eyes before opening them again and focusing on the prince.

"Vegeta-"

"Dammit Woman!" Vegeta snapped, slapping his book down on the nightstand and standing up. He glared at her, the heat coming off him was burning. He took a step towards her, his left eye twitching.

Gena swallowed, taking a step back. The Prince didn't seem to notice, just continued to advance towards her. He stopped two feet away from her, lifting clenched fists to his waist.

"Is this what you want!?" he snarled, a whirring sound enveloping the room before a burst of golden light momentarily blinded her, blasting her clothes against her body.

She softly gasped, her mouth parting for a few seconds before she grinned from ear to ear. Her eyes lit up as her gaze met the prince's. "Yes," she stated softly, her face hurting from her huge grin. "That's exactly what I was wanting to see."

Vegeta continued to glare at her, his brows narrowed and teeth grinding. He slowly straightened from his crouch, pausing for a moment before walking the rest of the way to her. He stopped when he got toe to toe with her, looking down at her, his teal colored eyes burning. He seemed to be studying her, before lowering his gaze to her grin. The prince narrowed his eyes even more.

"Satisfied woman?" he growled softly, his incisors flashing briefly before his face went blank.

Gena smirked. "Very," she said, her voice quiet. She slowly looked him over, a small smile staying on her face. She slowly walked around him, holding his gaze. She stopped at the balcony doors, her arms folded against her chest.

"Don't you understand Vegeta?" she asked softly, watching the man in front of her. She sighed when he didn't say anything, looking away from the prince briefly before glancing back at him. "You can defeat Frieza," Gena stated, watching the golden warrior slowly walk towards her. Gena held his gaze as he stopped in front of her, staring down at her. "You can kill the son of a bitch, all by yourself."

A muscle started jumping along Vegeta's jaw, and his eye furrowed briefly. "How do you know that?" he asked softly, his hands lifting and resting on her forearms. His eyes seemed to search her features, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Just like everything else...I've seen it," Gena stated, raising her own hands and resting them on the underside of his arms. They studied each other for several minutes, the silence loud in the room. Vegeta suddenly swooped down and captured her lips, his mouth working furiously over hers. A whimper came out of her, and she leaned into the man, feeling a strong arm wrap around her waist. The prince finally lifted his head, his breathing heavy. She gasped in a breath as well, staring up at the man holding her. They studied one another for a moment, before Vegeta let his arm fall, taking a step back. He slowly walked away from her, his brows furrowed in thought.

"Vegeta, do-" Gena paused, her brows furrowing. She saw Vegeta turn towards her when she paused, studying her.

"What?" he asked, watching as confusion crossed her features.

She wasn't paying any attention to him, seeming to be focused inward. Her brows furrowed even more, a hand coming up and clutching her stomach, her hand balling in her shirt. A moment went by before she gasped, her head jerking up and meeting his gaze. Her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked, taking a step towards her.

He watched something akin to horror creep into her eyes.

"NO!" Gena screamed as she was jerked backwards, her body going through the balcony doors. Glass shattered, going everywhere as her body flew through the air, going up into the sky. She briefly saw Vegeta run out on the balcony, rage and fear passing over his features before the clouds obscured her view, another yank coming from her middle making her gasp. Terror consumed her as she continued to fly upward, towards space.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 9

He could feel rage consuming him, making his body burn. They took her! They fucking took her! A snarl erupted from his throat, not even paying attention to the soldiers and others quickly moving out of his way. He stalked towards the briefing room, another snarl ripping from his throat as he slammed the doors against the walls, not even pausing as he stormed into the room. Everyone jerked their heads up when the doors slammed open, all conversation stopping as an enraged prince entered the room. He ignored their looks, gesturing to Kakkarot and Bardock.

"You two," he boomed, "Come with me!"

"What's going on?" the King asked softly, noticing the twitching under his sons' eye. He watched him, wandering what had the boy so furious. He silently sighed, hoping it wasn't the woman. With his son this angered, he doubted he would be able to stop the boy from harming anyone at this point.

"They took her," Vegeta snarled, his words barely audible. The soldiers took a step back at his tone, swallowing with difficulty. They'd never seen their prince this enraged.

"What?" Kakkarot asked softly, crossing his arms.

"They took her!" Vegeta shouted, a burst of power flowing out of him and rolling across the floor. Eyes widened when his hair turned gold, his teal colored eyes boring into the obsidian black of his fathers'. It was quiet in the room for several minutes, until the King took a step towards Vegeta, his gaze never wavering.

"Who took what son?" he asked softly, clasping his hands behind his back. A bad feeling came over him as he watched his son, hoping he didn't say what the King thought the boy was so enraged about.

"My mate!" Vegeta snapped, his hands shaking from being clenched so hard.

The King swallowed, thinking of the little spitfire he had became so fond of. "Who took her?" he growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Frieza," the prince spat out, his lip curling. His gaze went back to the two he gestured towards a few minutes ago. "Let's go," he snapped, pivoting and stalking back towards the doorway.

"Wait-"

"I have to go get her back!" Vegeta hollered, his power billowing around him in anger. He snarled, glaring at his father for another moment before whirling around and quickly leaving the room.

There was dead silence as everyone stared at the entrance. Kakkarot and Bardock glanced at each other, before practically running out of the room at the prince's shout for them to hurry their asses up. The King watched them disappear, thinking hard.

And to the surprise of everyone in the room, he slowly smiled.

* * *

Vegeta blasted off as soon as he cleared the front doors, the look in his eyes deadly. He snarled again as he passed the clouds, glimpsing the lizards ship floating above his planet. She was in there. Trepidation went through him, making him even more enraged, thinking of what they could possibly be doing to the woman. His lip curled as he snarled again, listening to Kakkarot and Bardock power up behind him. He stopped a few feet from the damn ship, his body vibrating with fury. He focused his narrowed gaze on the closed entrance, a deep growl erupting from his throat as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Frieza! Give me back what's mine, you bastard!"

His breathing started getting ragged the angrier he got. His rage made him ascend back into his golden form, the burst of power satisfying as it raced through his body, flowing out of him in a swirl of yellow light. It knocked the lizards ship back a little, making him smirk slightly. The woman wasn't lying when she said he could defeat the tyrant apparently. He kept his gaze on the ship, waiting for any sign the bastard was going to emerge. A snarl came out of him when nothing happened.

"Get your ass out here, you son of a bitch!" he hollered, feeling the two warriors beside him ascend as well. It wasn't surprising, seeing as how the low class saiyans were always able to keep up with him, especially Kakkarot. He glanced over at them, satisfaction coursing through him at the grim looks on their faces. He jerked to attention at the entrance to the ship slowly opening, the sound of metal groaning and gears grinding loud in the expanse of space before them. The three saiyans tensed, waiting in anticipation.

Nothing happened.

They studied the opening to the ship warily, before slowly entering. It was pitch black as the door slowly closed behind them, encasing them in ear splitting silence. Their eyes adjusted to the darkness, heading towards a doorway once they caught sight of it. They didn't meet anyone as they made their way through the ship, finally coming upon a set of doors with foreign writing encased in the metal. They could hear conversation coming through the door, the sound of the lizards voice making them pause and listen.

"Come now Zarbon," Frieza said, his voice laced with amusement. "I'm not afraid of any monkey. He's just mad I took his play thing away from him." The lizard growled, making all three saiyans' narrow their eyes. He made a sound of disgust. "I could smell that damn monkey all over the girl." Frieza chuckled a moment later. "If she's being used by those filthy monkeys, then I don't see a problem with you trying her out. After all, she must be used to animals by now," his voice was laced with contempt. They heard someone softly chuckle, a deep growl coming from the prince at the words the man said a moment later. "Oh I'm sure I'll have plenty of fun with the brat," a silky voice said, the tone almost feminine. They listened to the sound of a door closing, no more words reaching them for several seconds.

"Stupid man," Frieza muttered from inside the room, his voice condescending.

Vegeta snarled, Kakkarot and Bardock tensing as he slammed against the doors, the metal bursting under the force. They stepped into the room, their gaze going immediately to the lizard tyrant a few feet from them, facing the wall of windows, holding a glass of wine. His tail slashed through the air, not bothering to look behind him as he took a sip from his glass. Vegeta gritted his teeth, glaring at the ugly bastard who took what was his. Kakkarot spoke softly beside him, never looking away from the lizard.

"I'll go find her, my prince." The tall saiyans' voice was firm, his frown grim as he studied the lizard for a moment before stepping back and pivoting on the balls of his feet, striding from the room.

"Go with him," Vegeta commanded, not looking over at the older warrior. He saw the man jerk a little in surprise, but didn't spare him a glance.

"Yes sire," Bardock said softly, standing there studying him for a moment before following his son into the bowels of the ship.

Frieza finally turned, a little smirk on his face as he looked at the prince. He didn't say anything, just took another sip of his wine. Vegeta kept the frown on his face, narrowing his eyes a little more before a whirring sound erupted from him, moments later ascending into the legendary form once again. He watched in satisfaction as Frieza's eyes widened, the glass in his hand shattering from the burst of power, the windows cracking. The prince smirked, noticing the slight fear in the lizards gaze as he slowly stalked up to him.

"You're mine, Frieza," Vegeta stated, his voice deadly quiet.

A growl of outrage came from the lizard, his eyes widening even more as they connected with that of an enraged prince, the murderous look in those teal colored eyes making his blood run cold.

* * *

She jerked awake at the sound of metal scraping, studying the wall for a moment in confusion before she remembered where she was, and who could possibly be entering her cell. She swallowed her fear down, her focus on the sound of her door slowly closing with a click. That bastard that had been sitting on the right side of Frieza had looked at her like she was a fresh cut of meat, making her want to kick in his teeth so bad she had started spitting out curses at them all. That had only amused the lizard, his low chuckle sending chills up her spine. He had interrogated her for several minutes, and since she wouldn't tell him a damn thing, had put her in this nasty cell. She heard the rustling of clothing as someone moved behind her, and jumped up. She curled her lip as she snarled at the man leaning against the wall, his gaze intent on her. She shuddered as he slowly smiled, straightening from the wall after a moment and studying her hungrily. She slowly moved, her back hitting the slimy wall of her cell, her gaze not moving from the green man. He flung a pony tail full of green hair over his shoulder, grunting to himself as he took a step towards her. He narrowed his eyes at her as he got closer, looking her up and down. The bastard licked his lips.

"Stay the fuck away from me," Gena growled, narrowing her own eyes.

All the man did was smirk, not pausing in his pursuit. He stopped within a foot of her, making her gag at the smell of him. A grunt came out of her mouth as he shot a hand out, grasping her chin and lifting her up, her feet coming off the floor. She thrashed in his hold, her blows and scratches not even fazing the man. Her teeth clenched as he leaned forward, taking a deep breath as he seemed to be smelling her. Weird ass bastard! She jerked her head, trying to break his hold on her. All that did was make the son of a bitch chuckle. Blackness appeared around the edges of her vision a moment later as he slammed her against the wall, her head hitting with a sharp thud. Spots appeared before her, momentarily blinding her. She heard the rip of fabric tearing, the cool air in the cell hitting her exposed skin. He suddenly threw her, a cry coming from her as her back hit the floor. Pain vibrated down her spine, making her slightly whimper.

"Yes, that's what I like to hear. Don't disappoint old Zarbon now, I like to hear my partners make noise," he said in that sickening sweet voice, a slight chuckle coming from the alien as Gena spat a few choice curse words at him.

She saw stars again as a fist clipped her chin, making her grunt as pain sizzled along her jawbone. The man landed on top of her, the action jarring as he seemed to crush her ribs. It knocked the breath out of her, causing her to momentarily lose consciousness. The sound of fists hitting flesh greeted her when she finally came around. She cracked her eyes open, barely moving her head to see what was making the noise. The green alien, Zarbon, was currently getting the shit beaten out of him by Kakkarot. Gena's eyes widened. His hair was gold, the power coming off him making her shudder slightly. She felt a small smile form on her lips. He was a super saiyan as well! Almost laughing out loud in relief, it took her a moment to register the arms wrapping around her. She let out a cry of fear, only to relax when her eyes met those of Bardock's. He wrapped the blanket from the cot around her, gently lifting her in his arms. She sighed tiredly, closing her eyes and drifting for awhile. She came around once more after what felt like hours, her eyes settling on the tall saiyan walking beside the man holding her, his face set in a determined look. It reassured her, enough that she let herself be sucked back into an exhausted sleep, thankful that these men were on her side.

* * *

He grabbed the tyrant lizard and flung him through the wall. The metal burst, jagged edges pushed out like gaping teeth. Frieza caught himself with a snarl, his eyes wide and teeth flashing. His arms were spread out, his body shaking with rage. Vegeta growled, stalking through the hole while glaring at the ugly pink monster. A swirl of golden power erupted from him, and he grunted, increasing his energy. The prince watched Frieza like a hawk, his eyes following him as the lizard slowly lowered back to the ground.

"What's the matter Vegeta," Frieza asked softly, laughter in his voice. "Angry about your play thing being taken away?"

Vegeta didn't say anything, keeping his eye on the freak as he slowly circle around the room. The prince kept his arms at his sides as he watched the lizard stop in front of the windows, both eying one another. Frieza clasped his hands behind his back, his tail swishing slowly.

"I thought you'd outgrown that petty emotion. Throwing a temper tantrum when you don't get what you want." Frieza made a clucking sound. "Naughty prince," he said softly, his tone condescending.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing. A growl emitted from him as he took a step forward. A smirk appeared on his face as Frieza took a step back, his eyes widening slightly. The prince let another burst of power out, crouching down. He bared his teeth, his body poised to strike.

The lizard looked over as Kakkarot and Bardock emerged, his eyes widening at the sight of two more golden saiyans. Frieza gritted his teeth as he backed away.

"No," he shouted, taking another step back. "It can't be!" The lizards' head jerked back at the sound of the prince chuckling.

"What's the matter Frieza!?" Vegeta taunted, a smirk appearing on his face. "Scared?"

"NO!" Frieza's gaze went back and forth among them. His eyes landed on the woman in Bardocks' arms. "Her..." he pointed towards her, his arm shaking. "She foretold this! How could she have seen this!?"

All three saiyans smirked, glancing down at the unconscious woman before returning their gaze to the tyrant. Kakkarot spoke up after a moment.

"Well Frieza," he stated, his voice laced with amusement. "Gena is a seer!"

They all slightly chuckled, watching Frieza back away, his gaze going from one to the other.

"I'll change!" he stated loudly, "I swear! I'll never bother you again!"

"Is that right!" Vegeta asked slowly, a small smile on his face. "Now why don't I believe you?"

The prince's face hardened, a muscle clenching in his jaw.

"Bardock, Kakkarot. Take the woman and get out," he instructed, never taking his eyes off Frieza.

"But sire-"

"Now!" Vegeta snapped, getting into horse stance. He listened with half an ear as the soldiers quickly left, heading to the opening of the ship. He took a step forward, ignoring the cries of forgiveness from the tyrant bent on killing his people, his planet, his woman.

Vegeta snarled, throwing his head back and screaming in outrage. The pleas from Frieza went unheeded as the prince launched himself at the lizard bent on destroying everything he loved. Mercy was not found among the thoughts of the prince, the image of his woman's unconscious body seared into his mind as he tore through the one responsible for causing her pain.

* * *

They waited outside the ship for the prince, Gena's body held tightly in the arms of the older warrior. They both looked down at her, studying the woman for a moment before looking at each other.

"She saved our planet, you know," Kakkarot stated softly, watching his fathers' features as the older man looked back down at the woman. He glanced at her again as well, before settling his eyes on the lizard tyrants' ship. He knew his father had still been suspicious of her, even after almost two years. Kakkarot's doubts had went away when she had introduced him to his mate, the months he had watched the woman warily slowly ebbing away as everything she said had come to pass. Kakkarot's eyes narrowed on the ship, feeling the prince's energy heading towards them. Even this! The fact that she had saved their lives, the whole planet in fact, showed that she was, and will always be, an ally to them. He softly sighed, straightening up a little. And he will guard the woman from now on, no matter what. He glanced at his father again.

"She's not our enemy father," Kakkarot stated softly, meeting the man's eyes when the saiyan warrior lifted his head and looked over at him. He watched the man nod, a small smile appearing on his face at the serious expression gracing his father's features.

They both jerked to attention when the prince emerged, abruptly halting in front of them. Vegeta immediately went to Bardock, grabbing Gena out of his arms, his jaw clenching. Neither warrior said anything. The prince finally looked up at them, his eyes narrowing.

"Blow it up," he commanded, before blasting away, heading towards the castle. Within seconds he disappeared.

Father and son looked at each other, raising their arm as their gaze went to the ship. "Gladly," they muttered at the same time, before a swirl of golden light shot out of their hands, bursting on impact as it hit the ship, the massive structure imploding before disintegrating within minutes.

They watched it burn away, waiting until only smoldering particles remained before turning and heading back to their beloved planet, both deep in their own thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think of this chapter!? Please Review and let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 10

She was in the infirmary for a week. The bastard had hit her head against the wall, giving her a slight concussion. Vegeta gritted his teeth, still pissed off. He should have grabbed her when she was in his room. He should never have let her go after he kissed her. He could have kept the bastards from getting their hands on her. He was still furious that she had been pulled out of his presence, with him standing right there, and he had done nothing to stop it. He took a deep breath, calming the rage. It was useless now, to get angry over something that had already happened, especially since he'd already sent that monster back to hell. He looked back down, studying Gena's features. She was still out, still on the hospital bed he had lain her in days ago. The doctor said that there was nothing to worry about. Well, then why the hell won't she wake up! He felt a sliver of fear course through him at the thought of her never waking, never opening her eyes again. After all, they didn't know how hard she had hit. The back of her head had been covered in blood, her hair caked with it. The stain of it was still on his arm, where he had held her to him as he raced the woman down here. He hadn't left since. He lifted his hand to brush stray hairs away from her face, only to jerk it back as the sound of the door opening split the silence. He backed away, crossing his arms as Kakkarot and Raditz walked in. Their gazes went to the woman, studying her for a moment before looking at their prince. He met their eyes, his face unreadable.

"How long do they think she'll be out?" Kakkarot asked, worry apparent in his eyes.

Vegeta clenched his jaw, his gaze going to the woman on the bed before sliding away, his expression giving nothing away.

"Don't know," he stated gruffly, narrowing his eyes.

Raditz took a step towards the bed, his own eyes narrowed, a frown on his face. He studied Gena for several minutes, before turning away and striding towards the window.

"Is it true sire?" he asked abruptly, turning slightly and meeting Vegeta's gaze.

The prince arched a brow in question. Raditz turned fully around, facing him.

"You killed Frieza," he stated, watching the prince nod after several moments. Raditz looked at the woman laying on the bed once more. "And her warning saved our planet from annihilation."

Both Kakkarot and Vegeta nodded, even though it wasn't a question. They both watched the hardened warrior clench his jaw, his arms crossing in front of him as he studied the 'seer'. It was quiet for several minutes, until Kakkarot's older brother did an about face and strode from the room, not saying anything and not looking back. Vegeta sent the taller saiyan a questionable look, but all Kakkarot did was shrug. Who knew what the hell was going through his brothers' mind!

* * *

Gena woke a couple days later, feeling drained and worn out. Her body had a few bruises, along her ribcage and jaw. She studied the clothing someone had changed her into, the sleep pants and tank top a little loose on her frame. She was also in her bedroom, the curtains drawn, the room dark even though she could see light peeking through the gaps in the fabric. She slowly sat up, sighing a little at the stinging in her side. She looked around, slightly curious why no one was there watching over her. She had been unconscious, hadn't she? Gena stood, her legs weak and shaking slightly. She took a deep breath, her cheeks puffing slightly as she let it out. She walked to the door, her footsteps hesitant as she grasped the handle, turning it slowly. Light spilled into the room as she cracked the chamber doors open, peaking out. She didn't see anyone. She opened the door wider, taking a step over the threshold. She stopped, watching the warrior next to her doors slowly straighten from the wall. Bardock studied her, his eyes slightly narrowed. His arms stayed crossed as he turned towards her, a frown on his face as he looked her over.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked quietly, watching her features.

Gena cleared her throat, folding her arms and studying the floor before meeting the older saiyan's eyes. She nodded a little, hesitating before speaking.

"Yes," she said tentatively, her tone soft. "I'm fine."

The man studied her for another moment before nodding, pivoting on the balls of his heels and striding away, not looking back as he disappeared down the stairs. Gena studied the spot, her eyes slightly wide, before turning and going back into her room. She closed the door, leaning against it and closing her eyes. She swallowed, thinking about the man's odd behavior. And the fact that he actually asked about her welfare. Must be the request of the King. She sighed, finally moving off the doors and going across the room. She flung the curtains back, opening the balcony doors and stepping out. The sky was a vivid blue, so bright it made her squint a little. She blinked a couple times, folding her arms and letting out a sigh. The sound of waves crashing reached her ears, and she gazed out at the ocean, the water clear and calm. Gena stepped to the railing, laying her hands on the stone as she looked down, studying the birds flying below. A wind blew in, whipping her hair around as she straightened back up, lifting her face towards the sun and closing her eyes. She took a deep breath, a feeling of rightness and peace settling over her.

"I see you're feeling better," a soft voice said, floating over the wind.

Gena opened her eyes, glancing over. Vegeta was floating there, his arms crossed, the cape gracing his shoulders billowing in the wind. His face was unreadable as he slowly landed, his feet making a slight plopping sound as he touched the stone floor. She watched him study her, his brows furrowed a little, his eyes giving none of his thoughts away. Vegeta came towards her, stopping when he got within inches of her and looking down at her. Gena held his gaze, wandering what the prince was thinking as he continued to study her, his pupils dilating as the light moved, hitting his face. She looked down when she felt his arm go around her, his hold surprisingly gentle. She lifted her gaze back to the prince, not saying anything. He seemed to hesitate before slowly leaning down, giving her time to move as he softly touched his lips to hers, moving his mouth over her lips in a feather light touch. Gena sighed as her eyes slid shut, moving her mouth along with his. Vegeta splayed a hand against her lower back, his other one settling on the back of her neck, softly clenching in her hair. His lips stayed gentle, the prince not in any hurry as he moved his head, changing the angle of the kiss. Gena moaned softly, her hands clutching the muscled shoulders underneath her touch. The arm around her waist tightened a little, the hand in her hair sliding against her neck, a thumb rubbing along her jaw. The prince finally lifted his head, his eyes at half mass as he took a deep breath, the armor encasing his chest touching hers at the action. They gazed at each other for a few moments, before Vegeta took a step back, settling his hands on her waist. Neither of them spoke as Gena turned her head, looking back up at the sky, her attention going to the moon hanging above them, the massive planet close to Vegetasei, an almost transparent red ring becoming visible as it rotated slowly. She studied it, swallowing as she looked back at the prince. He was watching her, a muscle jumping in his jaw. She met his eyes for a moment before looking away, her brows furrowing in thought. She had to endure another mating frenzy, another faze of the blood red moon. Had to lock herself up again, because she was not mated. Gena swallowed a second time, thinking of the warrior currently holding her. The man that had claimed her in front of his whole kingdom. The prince she had yet to mate with because she was afraid of having that connection with someone, especially him. The man that she thought hated her for the longest time, and yet...he had turned out to be her savior. She glanced down before looking back at him as she suddenly moved onto her tip toes, capturing his lips again before either of them knew what was happening. A low moan came out of her at the feel of his mouth on hers. She let out a sigh as she slowly broke the connection, their lips a breath apart as she opened her eyes, looking into the prince's black gaze as she tried to calm her breathing. She slowly lowered back to the ground, her arms still wrapped around his neck. Gena took a deep breath, watching Vegeta's features. He didn't say anything as he gazed down at her. He silently questioned her with his eyes, his brows furrowed. She took a step back, her hands sliding down his arms, stopping at his wrists. She sighed, holding his gaze.

"Thank you," Gena said softly, not looking away as the prince's eyes lit up a little. He didn't say anything for several minutes, the silence surrounding them in gentle acceptance as both of them conveyed their feelings without words, keeping their hands clasped together. Vegeta finally lifted his hand, cupping her neck as he took a step closer.

"For what?" he asked in a whisper, his head lowering until their foreheads touched, his gaze steady with hers.

She swallowed, closing her eyes as she took a breath before answering.

"Everything," Gena softly whispered, moving her head to rest a cheek against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

The prince's arms tightened around her waist, his breath fanning her neck as he looked down at the woman against him, a warmth enveloping him as he studied her, wandering why she was being so...accepting of his touch, of his presence. By this time they usually already had a verbal sparring match, with a few words thrown at each other as they went their separate ways. But Gena didn't seem to be moving any time soon, and he really didn't want to admit it to himself, but the feel of her against him felt...right. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, absently running his hand up and down her back, listening to the woman sigh. Was she wanting to develop their relationship? Was she beginning to accept the inevitable? That she belonged at his side, and not on her own, fighting this growing madness between them. His gaze landed on the moon, watching it slowly rotate in the sky, before looking forward again, nodding his head as he seemed to make up his mind about something. Vegeta moved back, lifting Gena up in his arms bridal style, ignoring the gasp of surprise from the woman. Her arms tightened around his neck as he shot into the sky, feeling her press herself against him as they continued upward, not stopping until they got within touching distance of the clouds, hovering a foot away from his planet's moon. He felt her shift, and looked down. Gena was staring wide eyed at the massive rock, hesitating slightly before reaching her hand out.

Her fingertips touched the crystallized ruby colored rocks, watching as they floated around her hand, the large ring circling the moon made up of thousands of these little diamond like stones. She watched, slightly memorized as they caressed against her fingers, moving with the pull of the moon's gravity. She tore her gaze away from it, looking back at the prince. He was watching her, a small smile on his face. He studied her for several minutes before he started speaking softly, his voice mesmerizing.

"The folklore among my people states that those stones are said to represent the thousands of tears a long ago Queen shed for her King, who had been killed in a decade long battle against an enemy that no longer exists." Vegeta paused, looking forward and furrowing his brows. "It is said that she wept so hard that the ruby stones you see before you appeared around this very moon, to express the anguish she endured in her heart. The glow is said to be from an internal flame that cannot be extinguished. It was to symbolize her everlasting love for her King. The Queen died soon after learning of her mate's demise, and the kingdom went through massive changes afterward, reverting back to a more...primitive way of life." The prince paused again, a sigh coming out of him as he kept his gaze on the rocks in front of them. Gena studied his profile before following his gaze, the red rocks shining in the light from the setting sun. Vegeta's voice was almost inaudible as he finished.

"That's when our race started showing signs of change," he stated, "The powers started increasing, our desire to fight overcoming everything else," he finally looked down at her, the obsidian darkness of his gaze boring into her. "The claiming of our second half, our mates," Vegeta whispered, "the need that comes over the male species of our race," his face lowered towards her, "to take what is rightfully ours, the one that will make our lives worth living, that gives us not only something to fight for, but to come back alive for," the prince said, his lips grazing hers as he spoke. "One that we would kill for," he said gruffly, holding her gaze as he leaned in, softly kissing her, moving away after just the slightest of contact and studying the woman in his arms.

"Why did you tell me that?" Gena asked, letting out a sigh.

Vegeta looked away from her, studying the moon in front of them before grunting quietly. He spoke without looking at her, his hold tightening slightly.

"You don't know anything about my race, do you?" he asked softly, a slight frown appearing. Gena laied her hand against his cheek, feeling the strong bone structure under her touch, the princes' skin surprisingly soft. He lowered his gaze to her. Her eyes were searching as they studied each other.

"No," she whispered, "not really. I know the legend of the super saiyan, and the fact that you can change into Oozaru, and have a form of reactive evolution **[1]**."

Vegeta studied her for several minutes, not saying anything. His tail rubbing against her surprised her a little, making her jump. Amusement appeared in the prince's eyes, his tail slowly going up and down her arm before wrapping around her waist. Gena looked down at it, moving her hand to softly graze it. The hair was soft, like velvet. She could feel the appendage move slightly under her touch, the feeling odd as she gently let her fingers close around it. The furry thing moved, the tip coming up and flicking her in the nose, making her laugh in surprise. She looked back up at Vegeta, pursing her lips in amusement. He smirked down at her as his tail wrapped itself back around her waist, hugging her to him. They didn't say anything after that, just stayed levitated far into the sky, watching the sun set behind the mountains far off in the distance. When the rays of the dying star finally disappeared, and night started descending on them, Vegeta finally moved, slowly lowering back down to her room and landing on the balcony. She studied the man before her, vaguely registering when her feet touched solid ground as she kept her arms around his neck. Vegeta glanced down at her when she didn't move, raising a brow. Gena didn't say anything, just hesitated slightly before lowering her arms and resting her hands in his. She looked up at the prince for a moment before turning and leading him into her rooms, leaving the balcony doors open as the darkness of night enveloped them, the silence almost sacrilegious in its intensity.

She turned towards him as they stopped a few feet from the glass doors. She opened her mouth to ask him something when he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, his arms pushing her against his armor clad body. This touch of lips was different then the rest, full of sensuality and heat as his mouth moved firmly over hers, making her whimper, a shudder going through her. Gena felt tingles of desire shoot through her abdomen, and she arched her back, rubbing against the warrior holding her in his arms. Vegeta moved his head, his tongue delving into her mouth, both of them exploring each other before she felt the prince move, a moment later her back hit the bed. She opened her eyes to see Vegeta leaning over her, his eyes at half mass. She arched her back as the prince trailed open mouthed kisses along her neck, the heat coming off the man burning. She groaned, wrapping her arms around him. His lips trailed along the top of her breasts, the feel of his hot breath against her skin making goosebumps rise, and she shivered. Gena swallowed, her head moving to meet the prince's lips as he lifted back up, their mouths meshing together, burning for one another. She whimpered softly, burying her fingers in his hair. Vegeta moved back after awhile, gazing down at her, brushing hair gently away from her face. Gena took a long breath, letting it out slowly. She laid a hand on his cheek, her thumb rubbing over his skin.

"Vegeta," she whispered, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. "I don't know..." she trailed off as he rubbed her bottom lip with a thumb, his gaze intense. He leaned down after a few moments, lightly touching her lips with his before moving away. He slowly straightened, his focus on her as he unbuckled his cape, pulling the armor over his head. He let it fall from his fingers, the hard material plopping onto the floor with a thunk. Gena sat up, watching the prince move towards her. He stopped in front of her, easing his gloves off his hands and setting them on the nightstand. The touch of skin on skin made her gasp as he cupped her chin, lifting her face towards his as he studied her, his eyes still at half mass. He grunted after a moment, leaning down and burying his head in her neck, breathing deeply. Gena closed her eyes, resting her chin on his shoulder, her hands settling on his massive chest. She could feel the muscles jumping underneath her touch, a thrill going through her at the rock hard feel of them. They stayed like that for awhile, before Vegeta finally moved back, rubbing his lips over hers.

"Let me know when you've made a decision woman," he stated quietly, his hands moving up and down on her back before settling on her hips, his touch firm but gentle. Gena bit her lip, closing her eyes. They popped open a moment later at the feel of the bed dipping, watching as Vegeta settled behind her on the pillows. The man grabbed her, positioning her body beside his, an arm underneath her head. Gena bit her lip at the feel of the prince's hard form against hers, softly sighing. She drifted after awhile, the warmth from the man beside her making her drowsy. The deep cadence of Vegeta's voice roused her from her deepening sleep, his tone quiet.

"You can't run from fate forever, Onna."

Gena swallowed at his words, not moving from her position. She stared at the wall for the longest time, listening to the warrior in her bed as he slept, his chest moving slowly up and down at every breath. She thought about the first time they met, how her and Vegeta were always verbally fighting, both seeming to hate one another. She slid her hand up the prince's chest, finally admitting to herself that she didn't hate this man, hadn't for awhile now. She had just continued their little fights because...it was safer for her than admitting to any kind of emotions towards this saiyan prince. She didn't want to get hurt, especially by Vegeta. And she knew that he could do exactly that, far more easier than he even knew. Gena closed her eyes, swallowing past the lump in her throat. If he knew how she'd finally come to feel for him, then all expectations of going home, of escaping with her boys, will be futile. Because she knew he would never let her go, never even contemplate it if he got just a whiff of her true emotions. She wasn't going to deny the attraction between them anymore, what she'd been fighting since she got here. The desire that raked her body with the slightest touch from the man sleeping beside her. Even now, she was fighting it. And she didn't want to anymore, not for the sake of her pride. She had given that up when she discovered her real feelings weeks ago. It wasn't worth it, the denial and frustration wasn't worth putting off what she could be sharing with Vegeta. Gena slowly rose up on an elbow, looking down at the prince's features, studying the man sleeping peacefully. A small smile appeared on her face. No, she wasn't going to deny herself any longer, wasn't going to torture herself just because she thought all he wanted was to have something because it was denied to him. Tonight disproved that. He didn't have to stay, he could have tried to convince her to mate with him. But he didn't. She laid back down, wrapping her arm more securely around his waist, hugging herself against the prince, trying to get as close as possible. She felt better tonight than she had in a long time. And all it took was finally admitting to herself that she cared for this man, that she wanted to be with no one but him.

That she was slowly, _irrevocably_...falling in love with the Prince of all Saiyans.

A gentle smirk appeared on her face as she closed her eyes, settling against the man of her dreams.

Now all Vegeta had to do was realize it!

* * *

**A/N: **[1] _If a saiyan survives a near-fatal injury or goes through either an intense battle or training, they will gain an increase in their power level, greater than what they had prior to the experience, after recuperation. _

**Please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 11

They were back in the throne room a week later, awaiting another arrival of prisoners. These were from a far off planet that she had never heard of, and the odd looking race were ones that she had no knowledge of. And that scared her. Because if the King asked her any questions about them, what the hell was she supposed to say!? That she didn't know!? That would go over _real_ well! Note the sarcasm people! Gena sighed, closing her eyes for a second as she thought of a way out of this situation, not really wanting to dwell on what would happen if the King didn't like the fact that she knew absolutely nothing about these people. She swallowed as she opened her eyes, trying to keep the worry off her face as they filed in, the terrified look in their eyes making her wince slightly. She averted her gaze, still trying to think of a way out of this. Her salvation came in the form of someone that she would never have expected.

Raditz.

The King and Vegeta finally came in and sat, Bulma settling in her own seat as she smiled softly at her before facing forward. The King had called for the meeting to commence, when the hardened warrior came up the steps, pausing at the top. The room went silent, the sound almost deafening at the suddenness of it. They all, including her, were watching the saiyan soldier. Everyone watched in curiosity and puzzlement as he stayed still for a moment, not looking at the King. No, he was looking at _her!_ What the hell! Gena eyed him, her brows furrowed, not knowing exactly what was going on. The King asked him what he was doing, and to the surprise of everyone, the warrior ignored the King, stepping towards her. She tensed slightly, narrowing her eyes a little as he stopped in front of her, seeming to study her. Gena's eyes widened when he suddenly knelt before her, a fist resting on the ground, his head bowed. Like he was addressing royalty! She wasn't royalty, so what the hell was he doing! Murmurs rose among the other occupants in the room, watching the scene before them with intense interest.

"My lady," Raditz said, his voice low. It got quiet as he spoke, not a sound reaching her ears as she stared wide eyed down at Kakkarot's brother. "You saved my fellow saiyans, my world, and helped destroy a tyrant that has been plaguing our existence for years." The man's statement had all the soldiers and the rest of the saiyans in the room moving their eyes to her. She could feel their gazes on her, seeming to be analyzing her. She didn't move her focus off the man on his knee before her. "And because you would risk your life to save my people, I will do the same for you. I pledge my allegiance to you as long as you live, your safety and well being will be among one of my greatest responsibilities from this moment forth."

It was dead silent in the room, no one saying a word as the hardened warrior, one who was believed to despise this woman he was now kneeling in front of, stayed on his knees, his head bowed, not looking up from the floor. Gena was silent as well, her eyes huge. She swallowed, not knowing exactly what to say. What the hell was she supposed to say!? Shit! This was as much of a surprise to her as it was to everyone else. A few moments went by before a movement made her jerk her head over. It was Kakkarot, slowly coming up the steps, eying her and his brother. He stopped beside the man, meeting her eyes before he too knelt before her. A choking sound came out of her mouth, a hand shooting up to dispel it. She could feel tears welling up. She looked over as someone else came forward, going to Raditz and kneeling on his other side. Bardock! Soon some more came forward, even lowering down on the steps before her. Gena wiped the tear sliding down her face, her throat working. Oh God! She never expected this! Her eyes were huge as she took it all in, finally looking over at Bulma beside her, not knowing what to say or do. The blue haired woman smiled at her, before moving and joining ChiChi's husband.

"Don't!" Gena choked out, but Bulma ignored her, copying the stance of all the saiyans before her, lifting up their pride to bow down to her when she knew most of them didn't even like her for the longest time.

She glanced over at the King, noticing he was smiling at her, pride in his eyes. Her gaze stayed on him as he slowly stood, coming towards her. He laid a hand on her shoulder, patting it for a moment as he spoke.

"You've earned the respect and loyalty of all my people little one," the King stated softly, "and it is rightfully given," he finished, taking a step back.

Gena's face went white as he slowly lowered beside Bulma, his gaze going to the floor as he knelt as well. Her mouth opened and closed in shock, staring at the proud King on his knees. What the hell was going on!? Did she wake up in a parallel universe or something!? She let the tears slide down uninhibited now, her voice gone. A sob escaped her as Vegeta joined his father, sending her a small smile before lowering his gaze. She looked out at the sea of black hair, heads lowered and pride set aside, all for her. Her body shuddered a little, and she swallowed. She never expected anything like this to happen, not in any shape or form. She clenched her hands into fists, taking a deep breath.

"Get up," she commanded softly, watching a few heads come up. She met Vegeta's eyes when his lifted, his features soft as he studied her.

"Get up," she said again, a little firmer. "You all do not have to kneel before me. I am honored to accept your pledge, but you never have to lower yourself before me. I am the same as you. So please, get up," Gena finished softly, watching as they all slowly started standing, putting an arm across their chest, a fist patting against their heart. She closed her eyes briefly, clearing her throat before sending them a small smile.

"I am proud to call you all friend," she said, her voice breaking slightly. She took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. Another tear slid out of her eye, and she swiped it away, sniffling softly. Her gaze went to Raditz as he took a step forward, away from the group.

"I would be honored to be your personal guard, my lady," the hardened warrior stated, slightly bowing his head while meeting her eyes.

Gena swallowed, studying him for a moment before slowly nodding her head. She held his gaze as she spoke.

"I wouldn't want anyone else," she admitted, a small smile appearing as the man's eyes lit up with surprise, the emotion slowly turning into pride as he stood straighter, his shoulders back and his hands balled at his sides.

The day quickly turned into one of the best that she'd experienced while on planet Vegetasei. Now only to be able to see her boys, and she would be ecstatic!

* * *

That day came much sooner than she thought it would, the moment happening days after the pledge from the saiyan soldiers. She stepped out of her room, only to run into ChiChi. Literally! They were a tangle of arms and legs for a few moments before they got situated, both standing at the same time, laughing softly. They hugged, happy to see each other in good health. Chichi was glowing, in fact. Gena eyed her, her smile turning into a grin.

"Is that what you came to tell me?" she asked softly, watching Kakkarot's wife study her for a moment, her eyes widening slightly. The woman swallowed before speaking.

"You know!?" ChiChi asked softly, in slight disbelief. Her mouth fell open when Gena nodded, a slight chuckle coming out of the woman at her reaction.

Gena laid a hand on her friend's stomach for a moment, her eyes lighting up with joy for the woman before her. She grinned again, a small dimple showing at her smiling so hard.

"Congratulations!" she said, taking her hand off ChiChi. She snickered a little at the expression on the woman's face.

"What are you congratulating?"

She glanced over, watching Kakkarot and Vegeta walk up to them, the taller saiyan's eyes going immediately to his wife. An eyebrow raised at the look on her face, before he turned questioning eyes towards the woman beside her. Gena smiled again, raising a brow of her own.

"You mean you don't know?" she asked softly, looking at ChiChi.

The woman cleared her throat. "I haven't told him yet," she murmured out of the side of her mouth, biting her lip as she glanced at her husband.

Gena patted her shoulder. "Oh believe me! He's gonna be over the moon ChiChi," she promised, looking back towards the men. She folded her arms, looking between the mated couple, a brow raised in expectation. She pursed her lips in amusement as ChiChi fidgeted, looking everywhere but at her husband. A snicker escaped Gena's lips, and she pressed her mouth together when the woman glanced over at her, scowling slightly. She just smiled at her friend, before turning towards the prince, the man watching in slight amusement. She walked forward, putting her arms through his and walking away.

"They need some privacy," she stated softly at his questioning gaze, a brow raising on his forehead.

Gena glanced back, happiness settling in her chest for her friends as she face forward again, a slight smile on her lips. She glanced around without really looking at anything, briefly acknowledging Raditz striding towards her. He stopped in front of them, bowing his head slightly before looking from her to the prince and back.

"Is there anywhere you wish to go, my lady?" he asked quietly, crossing his arms.

Gena furrowed her brows, scowling slightly. "For the last time, stop calling me lady! Call me Gena!" she instructed, biting her lip slightly before answering his question. She hesitated for a moment.

"Actually," she paused, clearing her throat. "I'd like to go to the training grounds," she stated, not looking at either of them.

"What for?" Vegeta asked, his eyes narrowing slightly as he studied her.

Gena hesitated again, looking from one saiyan to the other. "I'd like to see my sons," she confessed softly, almost certain she would get denied.

Imagine her surprise when the prince grunted, his arm around hers tightening slightly before looking back at Raditz.

"I'll take her," he stated, nodding to the saiyan soldier, dismissing him.

"Thank you Raditz," Gena said softly, watching the warrior nod slightly before turning and walking away, leaving her in the capable hands of his prince. She cleared her throat, glancing over at Vegeta.

"You want to go now?" he asked, turning his body towards hers.

She nodded, holding his gaze, wandering if he would actually take her there or not. He studied her for a moment before letting his hold on her arm loosen, his fingers sliding down her skin to rest against her hand. He tightened his fingers around hers slightly, before turning and striding towards one of the massive windows encasing the outside wall. He stepped up on the ledge and walked off it, levitating there for a moment before glancing at her.

"Well woman," he said gruffly, "Are you coming or not?"

Gena bit her lip as she copied his actions, stepping up onto the ledge of the window, gazing down at the ground below, at least ten stories below her. A wind blew in, whipping her hair behind her, her hands clenching the stone arch above her. She glanced at Vegeta, who was watching her and waiting to see what she would do. A small smile appeared on his face, a challenging look in his eyes.

"Are you going to take that leap of faith?" he asked softly, his voice low.

Gena studied the prince, a smile slowly spreading on her lips.

She jumped.

* * *

They were all in training, either engaging in sparring matches or learning new techniques from the seasoned soldiers. She was staring before they even landed, her head turned over her shoulder, feverishly searching for the two faces she craved to see again. Vegeta said something, but she wasn't even paying attention to the man, her eyes roaming over all the children currently on the training field. She knew they would look different, now being almost eight and five. Gena searched frantically again, her breath hitching when she didn't recognize any of the boys in front of her. She looked back at the prince, a desperate look appearing in her eyes. She swallowed as she stepped towards him.

"I don't..." she trailed off, looking around again before glancing back at Vegeta. "I don't see them," Gena whispered, feeling the threat of tears clog her throat.

She watched as the prince strolled towards her, an unreadable expression on his face. He stared down at her for a moment before looking over her head, his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the occupants of the training ground. He finally looked back down at her before grabbing her hand and walking across the fields, Gena trailing behind the man, looking around again. They came upon Nappa, Vegeta stopping beside the burly bald man and pulling Gena up beside him, keeping a hold of her hand. The tall saiyan finally looked over, after barking some orders to some children currently sparring a few feet from them. His head dipped a little in recognition of the prince.

"Sire, what can I do for you?" he asked, his arms folded across his chest. He didn't spare Gena a glance.

Vegeta didn't look at him as he spoke. "Do you know where my mate's children are?" he asked, his eyes searching over the boys.

Nappa briefly glanced at her, before turning and surveying the fields, finally pointing over to the far end of the training grounds. He didn't say a word as he looked back at Vegeta. The prince nodded and started forward, his hold on her hand staying firm as they made their way over. Gena looked over the boys that Nappa indicated, her heart skipping a beat as they got closer. They stopped at the commander currently shouting instructions to the boys he was in charge of. He looked over as they stopped beside him, Gena not looking at him as she eyed the children. A gasp came out a second later, and she took a step forward. Vegeta let go of her hand as she started walking away, a fist against her chest. Her eyes were riveted on the two young kids sparring together, their movements almost impossible to see, at least for her. She swallowed as she came closer, a sob escaping her when she recognized Dominic's features. The commander watching over them shouted something in saiya-jin, and all the boys lowered to the ground, stopping their training. Gena watched her two boys lower to the ground, both having been floating in the air. It wasn't surprising to her to see them flying, because they were smart, and it only made sense that they would be taught the technique. She saw the others turn to look at her, but she didn't pay them any attention as she stopped a foot away from the two in front of her. Dominic was so grown up it took her breath away. His features were hardened from the little boy she remembered holding, sleek muscles apparent over his body, clenching and bunching as he crossed his arms. His eyes were calculating, hardened from being in training for two and a half years. Christian was standing beside him, almost as tall as his brother, his muscles a little smaller but still defined and sleek. His eyes were less harsh, but still had the same calculating gaze as his brother. They both looked over at her, no recognition appearing for several minutes. Gena felt a tear trail down her face, and she sucked in a breath. Her gaze went from Dominic to Christian, swallowing before stepping forward and staring down at them. Her oldest was the first to respond, his brows furrowing in confusion for a moment before his face cleared, and his eyes widened. She watched him swallow with difficulty.

"Momma!?" he whispered, his voice small. His eyes filled with tears for a moment before he sucked in a breath, letting it out slowly. He blinked, and the wetness disappeared as he clenched his little jaw. He took a step forward, his arms falling to his sides. Dominic stopped in front of her, hesitating for a moment before jumping forward and wrapping his arms around her waist. Gena closed her eyes, her arms going around her oldest son, a sob ripping from her throat. She swayed from side to side for a moment before looking up and meeting Christian's eyes. He stared at them for a moment before moving forward, his feet shuffling a little as he hesitated in front of them, his eyes on his older brother. He looked at her, staring at her face. Gena smiled at him, tears falling down her cheeks as she held an arm out, silently inviting him in. Christian copied his brother, rushing forward with a sob and pressing himself against her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and the other around his brother's shoulders. They stayed like that for several minutes, just holding each other, before Gena finally moved back, gazing down at her two sons. She cupped their faces, a smile splitting her own. She finally glanced up, noting that the other kids had disappeared inside while they were having their reunion. Vegeta walked up, his arms folded. He stopped beside Gena, laying a hand on her lower back. She glanced over at him, giving him a huge smile before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. The prince studied her for a moment, his eyes unreadable, before glancing at the two boys she was holding.

"Thank you," she said softly, meeting his eyes when he looked back at her as she spoke. Vegeta didn't say anything, just sent her a small smile.

She looked back at her sons, running a hand down their hair, which was all the way to their waists. It was sort of startling to her to see them looking so similar to a saiyan, but she knew that it was a result of living among hardened soldiers of the race for so long. She rubbed her cheeks, which were aching from her smiling so hard. She wrapped them up in a hug one more time before taking a step back, sighing a little.

"I know you have to get back to your training sons," she stated softly, a little regret shadowing her voice. She felt Vegeta's hand move on her back, wrapping around her waist. He grunted, making her look over at him.

"You boys can visit your mother as long as you want," the prince said, sending her a look before returning his gaze to the little hardened warriors before him.

They bowed their heads a little, thanking him silently before turning to the woman before them. Their mother. Gena smiled again, putting an arm around both of them, still surprised at the height of both. Dominic was almost to her shoulder, and Christian was only a few inches below him. They had grown up so much since she last saw them, and that made her start crying again. She stopped walking, putting a hand to her mouth for a moment. She felt hands on her shoulders, and blindly turned towards the strong, massive chest that appeared before her, burying her face in her hands and leaning against the person that was quickly becoming her rock. Vegeta rubbed a hand up and down her back, not saying anything. Her shoulders started shaking, and he ran a hand down her hair, offering comfort the only way he knew how.

"Momma, are you okay?"

Christian's voice reached her ears, making her squeeze her eyes closed even harder. She nodded her head, not looking up for several minutes. She stayed cocooned in the warmth of the prince's embrace, not exactly knowing why she was bawling. A shuddered breath left her, and she finally lifted her head, meeting Vegeta's gaze. Gena could see the slight concern in his eyes, his face remaining impassive. She cupped his neck, leaning in to press her lips against his for a moment in silent thanks before turning in his arms. She met the surprised faces of her sons, their eyes wide, their mouths a little slack jawed. Dominic recovered first.

"Mom..." he was silent for a moment before continuing. "Are you with Prince Vegeta?" he asked tentatively, pointing to the man in question.

Gena hesitated slightly, glancing back at Vegeta. His eyes met hers before going to the young warriors.

"Yes," Vegeta said, answering for her. He looked back at her as his hold around her tightened, his gaze unwavering. Gena gave him a soft smile, before returning her attention forward.

"So," she said, sighing a little. "What do you want to do boys?"

They looked at each other, before looking back at her. Christian bit his lip, his gaze sliding away as Dominic spoke up.

"Do you want to see some of our techniques?" the boy asked hesitantly, crossing his arms.

Gena's smile widened into a grin, and she nodded, leaning back against the prince. Her sons slowly levitated, getting into their ready stance before rushing each other, the sound of them meeting sending a boom over the air. She watched them for the longest time, pride in her eyes.

After an intense sparring match, they lowered, both breathing hard. They studied their mother curiously for a moment before grinning from ear to ear at the look of pride on her face. Gena smiled at them, glancing back at Vegeta to see his reaction. He smirked, his eyes assessing for a moment before speaking up.

"You both are going to be excellent warriors," he stated softly, meeting both their eyes. The boys straightened, their shoulders going back at his words. They stood a little taller, their eyes lighting up. Gena hugged both her sons before all of them headed towards the barracks, entering and heading to the mess hall. The other children were already done, having already retired to the break rooms to relax and do whatever they chose before lights out. Gena had dinner with her sons, a little surprised when Vegeta joined them, sitting beside her and digging into his food. She ate quickly, wanting to spend more time with her boys before she had to go back to the castle. She knew Vegeta had to return soon, knowing from Kakkarot that he had forgone an important meeting today to bring her here. And that made her soften towards the man even more. Her heart did a little pitter patter as she glanced at him, watching him for a second before returning her attention to her plate. She glance at her sons, a smirk appearing at their appetite. Apparently they had developed the same love of food as their saiyan comrades. She spent a little more time with them after that, before regretfully waving goodbye as they entered their respective barracks, disappearing inside moments later. She slowly let her arm fall, staring at the door her two sons went in. Gena swallowed, biting her lip as she tamped down a fresh wave of tears. She could feel Vegeta beside her, his eyes studying her. She didn't look over for several minutes, wiping the wetness off her face. She looked away from the man, studying the dying sun as it set before finally meeting his gaze.

"Thank you," she whispered a second time that day, turning towards the prince and letting out a sigh. Her hands went to his shoulders as his arms went around her, pulling her flush against him. They studied one another for a few moments before she lifted up and captured the prince's lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Vegeta kissed her back, his lips moving firmly over hers, a groan coming from both of them. Gena pulled back after a few minutes, burying her face in his neck, holding onto the man as he lifted up, putting an arm under her legs and picking her up. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and taking in the scent of the man holding her, loving the feel of his arms around her. They returned to the castle much sooner than she wanted, the prince slowly lowering her feet back to the floor, having flown in through the same window they had left from. She held onto him for another moment before moving back, a sigh escaping her. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting before he stepped back, and Gena let her arms fall. He turned and started walking away, not saying a word. She watched him for a moment before stepping forward.

"Vegeta," she called softly, slowly walking towards the man to stand in front of him, watching the prince stop and turned slightly towards her.

She reached him, her gaze steady on the prince as she hesitated for a moment. She laied a hand on his forearm, feeling the muscle jump underneath her touch before she spoke.

"Come back," Gena whispered, her gaze holding his searching one. "After your meeting," she said, looking down at her hand on his arm. She bit her lip, lifting her head and glancing at the prince.

Vegeta's face was unreadable, his brows slightly furrowed. He finally moved after several minutes of silence, cupping her neck before leaning down and capturing her lips. The kiss was brief but tender, making her sigh a little. The prince turned after that, strolling away and disappearing down the steps. She studied the spot for a moment before turning and heading towards her rooms. Raditz was standing at her doors, silently lifting an eyebrow as she appeared, pulling out a key. She didn't say anything for a moment, fiddling with the metal in her hands.

"You can go do whatever Raditz. You don't have to stay at my door all night. Go enjoy the evening," she stated softly, unlocking her doors. She looked over when he didn't move.

His eyes were assessing as he spoke. "I take it you're going to have some sort of guardianship tonight, since you're dismissing me?" he asked, his eyebrow still raised.

Gena bit her lip and looked away. "I just think you should enjoy yourself more," she said softly, studying the floor. She finally looked up. "Go find yourself a nice young woman, and live a little big guy," Gena said a little louder, a small smile appearing on her face.

Raditz grunted, straightening off the wall. He studied her for another moment before turning and strolling away from her.

"Hope you have fun," he stated over his shoulder, not looking back as he went around the corner.

Gena felt her face flame, and she quickly entered her room, closing the door behind her. She cleared her throat, embarrassed that the tall saiyan had clearly guessed who was going to be accompanying her tonight. She started stripping, heading for the bathroom. She made herself a bubble bath, the smell of honey and other fragrant odors enveloping the room, and she sank down in the hot water. After awhile she finally emerged, quickly donning her tank top and track pants, her usual sleeping wear. She crawled under the covers, sighing a little. She knew the meeting Vegeta was attending was going to be a long one, probably lasting until long into the night. She sank into the mattress, almost falling asleep immediately after her head touched the pillow.

An arm wrapping around her waist woke her up, and she slowly opened her eyes. She felt the bed move as the person shifted behind her, bringing themselves closer to her. She didn't have to turn to know it was Vegeta, feeling that familiar chest against her back, his scent enveloping her. She turned on her back after a moment, meeting his eyes. His face looked tired and worn out, and she lifted a hand, laying it on his cheek. Vegeta sighed a little, closing his eyes. Gena turned onto her side, her face inches from his own. She studied the man, her fingers sliding over his jaw, going down his neck and resting on his chest. She smiled a little. The prince was already asleep, his breathing even as his chest moved up and down. She listened to him for a moment before settling against him, her head touching his chest and putting an arm around his waist. She closed her eyes, the smile on her lips staying as she fell back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: A little lime**

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 12

Gena and Bulma went to visit ChiChi, the woman now almost five months along in her pregnancy. Gena knocked, both her and the blue haired woman looking at each other in amusement when they heard something crash, then cursing before the brunette woman opened the front door with a flourish. Her face was slightly flushed, her hair fluttering out with every breath she took. They raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk appearing on both of their faces.

"What have you been doing, Chi?" Gena asked, slightly snickering.

The pregnant woman rolled her eyes, stepping away from the door and granting them entrance. They stepped over the threshold, looking around. The place was in disarray, with nicknacks and cleaning supplies everywhere. They looked at ChiChi, raising a brow. She huffed, putting her hands on her hips, pouting a little. A giggle escaped Bulma.

"Kakkarot has taken it into his head to try to convert one of the guest rooms into a baby room," ChiChi explained, smoothing hair away from her face, sighing as she looked around. "And of course it's up to me to clean up after them, seeing as how they have no idea what they're doing!"

All the women chuckled, glancing around again. Gena sighed, crossing her arms.

"Well," she said, glancing at Bulma before looking at their knocked up friend. "I can help. You're pregnant. You shouldn't be around all these chemicals and doing any lifting. After all, you have little-" Gena bit her lip, cutting herself off. She winced slightly at the look ChiChi was giving her.

The woman took a step towards her, her eyes wide. "You know what I'm having!?" she asked softly, a hand coming up and resting on her stomach.

Gena studied the ground, shuffling her feet a little. She glanced at Bulma, before pressing her lips together. She looked up at ChiChi, hesitating slightly before giving a small nod. The woman's eyes got huge, and she practically tackled Gena in her attempt to get closer.

"What?" she asked loudly, her mouth hanging down a little in surprise. "What am I having?"

Gena furiously shook her head, putting her hands up when ChiChi started pleading with her.

"I'm not telling!" she said loudly, "that wouldn't be fair. Don't you want to be surprised!?"

"NO!" the brunette screeched, her hands jerking in front of her. They started fluttering wildly in agitation. "Tell me! Please!"

Gena firmly shook her head, her face set. Bulma softly laughed beside her, finding the whole situation amusing. Gena looked at her, eying the woman.

"Oh you think this is funny!?" she said, watching the blue haired woman nod, a smile on her face.

"Do you think its funny that I know what you're going to have too!?" Gena stated, smirking as the smile disappeared, replaced with surprise.

"What?" Bulma asked softly, looking down at her stomach. She looked back up at Gena, wide eyed. "I'm having a baby!?"

Gena sent her a soft smile. "Yes," she said softly, watching the woman swallow. She watched Bulma tentatively lay a hand on her stomach, a little fear appearing in her eyes as they met the woman's beside her.

It was silent for a moment before both pregnant women eyed the curly haired woman who knew too much. They both put their hands on their hips.

"What are we having!?" they asked at the same time.

Gena threw her hands up, shaking her head. "NOPE!"

She started walking away, grabbing a rag and a bottle of cleaner. She started cleaning, ignoring the women following her.

"Please! Tell us! It's not fair that you know and we don't!" ChiChi stated, clasping her hands in front of her, basically pleading.

Gena shook her head, not saying a word. She started picking up pieces of wood, commanding the two women to stay away from certain stuff, doing the majority of the work herself. She didn't mind. She was glad to help, especially now that both her friends were pregnant. She smiled a little, picking up a small blue blanket, the fabric downy soft and faded. It had been sitting on the dresser in the room they were converting, and she studied it, her fingers sliding over the silky material. She swallowed, suddenly fighting back tears. It reminded her of when her boys were little, their small bodies wrapped in something similar when she held them close. She brought it to her chest, biting her lip and closing her eyes. Her sons were no longer her sweet little babies, now they were miniature hardened warriors, fighting their only way of life now. She lowered her head, her hair falling forward to shield her face. Gena swallowed again, wiping a tear off her cheek and putting the blanket back on the dresser. She studied it for a moment, sadness creeping into her heart. She jerked to attention when she heard someone behind her, clearing her throat and quickly swiping the rag over the drawers, cleaning the dust from the new wood off. She didn't turn, just fiddled with the cloth in her hand for a moment before looking towards the door. She swallowed, slowly straightening. Vegeta was leaning against the door jam, his arms folded, an unreadable expression on his face. He glanced around before his gaze came back to her, studying her features before straightening and walking towards her.

"This is going to be the baby's new room," Gena stated, a small smile on her face. "Isn't it great?" she asked, looking around at all the work Kakkarot had already done, her smile widening at the sight of the handmade bassinet in the corner. She looked back at Vegeta, watching him stop a foot from her, his brows slightly furrowed. Her smile slipped a little when he didn't respond, just continued to study her for another moment before glancing around once more. He grunted, nodding his head a little as his gaze rested back on her. Gena cleared her throat, lowering her eyes and studying the rag in her hands, absently running it through her fingers. She slowly walked to the doorway when the prince didn't say anything else, keeping her head lowered as she left the baby room, laying the cloth on a table as she passed it, making her way back to the kitchen. Her smile appeared again at the sight of ChiChi at the stove, Bulma sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands. They both looked up when Gena entered, smiling in greeting before eying her a little.

"No," she stated, folding her arms in front of her. "I'm not telling."

Both women pouted. Bulma huffed a little, putting her cup down. ChiChi crossed her arms, the spatula in her hand facing down, dripping food. Gena ignored them, sitting beside the blue haired woman. Just then Kakkarot came through the front door, a small smile appearing on his face when he caught sight of his wife. He went straight over and kissed her cheek, moving back a little and studying her face. He followed her gaze, a brow lifting when he realized she was glaring at Gena.

"What's going on?" Kakkarot asked, looking from one woman to another, not bothering to glance over as the prince walked into the kitchen. He crossed his arms, waiting.

"She," ChiChi exclaimed loudly, pointing to Gena, "knows what I'm having and won't tell me!"

Gena sighed, slightly rolling her eyes before grabbing a cup of tea. She took a sip, ignoring the quietness that suddenly descended around her. She ignored the looks she could feel them giving her, not meeting anyone's eyes. She glanced over when Vegeta sat down next to her, a small smile appearing on her face before she looked up.

"So what are we having?" Kakkarot asked as soon as she lifted her head.

Gena sighed, closing her eyes. She felt a nudge on her elbow, and opened them again. Vegeta was studying her, a brow raised on his forehead. They both studied one another before he spoke.

"Why won't you tell them woman?" he asked, his voice matter of fact.

Gena bit her lip, shrugging slightly. She didn't say anything else. She went to take another sip of tea, but it was snatched out of her hand. She glared at the prince, watching him set her cup down on the table, his eyes never leaving her.

"You don't know, do you?" Vegeta challenged, a small smirk appearing on his face as he watched the woman beside him narrow her eyes.

"Yes I do!" she stated loudly, "Now give me back my tea Vegeta!" Gena said, reaching for it.

She was stopped by a hand on her wrist, meeting the prince's eyes. It was silent in the kitchen as they glared at one another, only breaking when someone cleared their throat. Gena felt her face redden, and she snatched her hand away from the prince, sending him a look before raising a brow at Kakkarot.

"Why won't you tell us?" Kakkarot asked, raising a brow of his own.

"Don't you want to be surprised?" Gena asked, crossing her arms. She frowned when she got a loud, resounding "NO!" She scowled a little, studying the table for a moment before sighing in defeat. She met the tall saiyans' eyes, silent for a moment.

"I'm about 90% positive its going to be a boy," she stated, hearing the prince scoff beside her. She looked over, pursing her lips.

"What?" she asked, meeting the man's eyes as he studied her for a moment.

"Only 90%?" Vegeta drawled, crossing his arms.

Gena shot him a look. "Despite what you might think, Vegeta, I do not control sperm!"

Bulma sputtered beside her, spraying tea everywhere. The blue haired woman let out a loud laugh, her wide eyes staring at Gena.

"I cannot believe you just said that!" she exclaimed.

Gena scoffed softly. "What?"

Bulma fidgeted a little, her gaze sliding away. "The 's' word," she said shyly, her face reddening a little.

Gena let out a soft chuckle, slowly shaking her head. "That's what makes a baby! What else would you call it!?"

She watched Bulma bit her lip, not meeting her eyes. Gena rolled her own, feeling Vegeta shake with silent laughter beside her. She playfully glared at him, snatching her tea back and gulping it down.

"Does that pertain to both of us?"

Everyone turned as Bulma asked her question.

"What do you mean?" Gena asked, watching her friend fiddle with her cup for a moment before speaking again.

"About the baby being a boy," Bulma asked, finally looking over and meeting her eyes. "Does that pertain to both me and ChiChi?"

Gena slowly set down her cup, her brows furrowing a little. She stared at the table for a full minute, taking a deep breath. She slowly let it out, thinking as she chewed her lower lip. She glanced over at Bulma, then to ChiChi. They were all waiting for her response. She pressed her lips together slightly, letting her gaze fall back to the table. She finally looked over at her blue haired friend, studying her for a moment before her gaze went to her stomach. Gena could feel her brows furrowing, thinking of everything she knew. If this had been Vegeta's child, she could have said a firm "yes", but since it was the Kings'...She turned slightly, resting a hand on the blue haired woman's stomach. The kitchen was silent as everyone watched, wandering exactly what she was doing. A small smile appeared on Gena's face, her eyes lifting to Bulma's as she felt the slight fluttering. Bulma's eyes widened as well, sucking in a sharp breath. She looked down at her stomach, Gena's hand still resting there, before lifting her head back up and meeting the woman's gaze. The blue haired woman had tears in her eyes.

"You weren't lying," she whispered, laying a hand on her abdomen, up under her friends.

Gena slowly moved away, folding her arms. "Of course not. I wouldn't do that," she said softly, smiling at the emotion on Bulma's face. She had a look of pure wander in her eyes, her mouth parted a little.

Gena watched her swallow with difficulty, sniffling coming from the woman seconds later. She looked over at ChiChi.

"You are going to have a boy," she stated softly, before looking back at Bulma. "And you...," she hesitated slightly. "You should be having a boy as well, but it's a little early. Come ask me in a few weeks, after the mating frenzy okay?"

Gena watched Bulma slowly nod, still seeming to be reeling at the very real feel of life inside her. She smiled again, leaning back in her chair. She briefly glanced over at Vegeta, a flush rising. He was studying her intently, seeming to be eying her. She quirked a brow at him, only to get a grunt in return. She rolled her eyes, finally getting up and putting her cup in the sink.

"You're welcome to stay for supper," ChiChi offered, turning back to the stove, a small smile on her face. She looked content, happy to be in the place she was at in her life.

Gena glanced at Vegeta, biting her lip softly. She sent him a questionable look, not saying anything.

"Hn," the prince grunted, still studying the woman standing at the sink. He narrowed his eyes slightly, watching as she grinned at him before asking Goku to show her the rest of the hand-made objects the taller saiyan had crafted himself. His eyes followed her out of the room, leaning back in his chair. His gaze stayed on the doorway after they disappeared, his eyes assessing. The sight of her, an hour ago, standing in the unfinished nursery flashed through his mind. When he had walked into that room, the sight of her holding the baby blanket, it had started an ache in his chest. Vegeta frowned, his brows narrowing. The feeling that she belonged there, holding their own child had coursed through him. An image of her holding a small infant, a blue blanket wrapped around the wiggling baby, its tail waving in the air, had flashed through his mind, making him incoherent of speech for several seconds. All he could do is grunt as she questioned him, her eyes alight as she took in everything around her.

Vegeta studied the table, a small smirk appearing on his face.

The ache lifted, turning into satisfaction as his mind settled on one goal. To get her to succumb to him. The picture of her holding their baby flashed through his mind again, strengthening his resolve.

He was going to pursue the woman until she couldn't fight anymore. Vegeta felt something course through him, an innate certainty that he would eventually reach his goal.

The woman was going to have his child, sooner or later.

* * *

They made it back to the castle hours after dark. Gena sighed a little as Vegeta sat her down, the hall eerily silent. It wasn't that late, only two or three hours after dinner. But it seemed that everyone had turned in already, not even the royal guards were where they were usually stationed. Gena thought this was a little odd, but didn't comment. She let her arm fall from the prince's neck, biting her lower lip. She glanced at him for a second before looking away, her eyes narrowing slightly as she gazed off in the distance.

"Goodnight Vegeta," she said softly, turning and heading towards her room.

She jerked her head around when she heard him follow her, her cheeks flushing slightly. Thankful it was semi-dark in the hallway, she turned back around, not saying anything as he followed her to her room, softly closing the door behind them. Gena grabbed her night clothes, going in the bathroom and quickly changing. The light she had turned on coming in was cut off, and she paused, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness before making her way to her bed. Vegeta was already there, laying on his back with his arms folded underneath his head. He seemed to be seriously thinking about something. Gena mentally shrugged, knowing that he wasn't going to confide in her. She lifted the covers, slipping in and turning on her side. A moment later an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back. Her stomach started fluttering as she was pulled against Vegeta's chest, the heat coming off him making her sigh a little. They lay in compatible silence for awhile, the warmth coming from the prince making her drowsy. Her eyes slid shut, drifting a little in between sleep and awareness when she felt his hand slid up under her shirt. Gena's eyes snapped open, and she silently held her breath, swallowing. Goosebumps rose on her skin at the feel of the prince's breath on her neck, his body shifting behind her, seeming to move closer. She bit her lip at the feel of his arousal, his hand slowly running up her ribcage to gently squeeze her breast. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped, closing her eyes. A shudder ran through her as he pressed his lips to her neck, slowly running his tongue over her skin, moving down to her collar bone and trailing over her shoulder. His hand started kneading her breasts, his touch gentle. Gena moaned again, shifting a little. She could feel his tail run up her outer thigh, flicking her hip for a moment before slipping between her legs. Gena swallowed.

"Vegeta," she whispered, listening to his soft grunt. "We shouldn't..." She trailed off as his tail started slowly rubbing, applying just enough pressure to elicit a whimper from her.

Her shirt was bunched up under her armpits, her breathing ragged as Vegeta slowly seduced her, using her body against her to satisfy both their needs. She let him push her back onto the bed, leaning over her and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. His tongue flicked in, and the muscles in her stomach jumped, a shudder running through her. He moved his head, changing the angle of the kiss, his mouth moving firmly over hers. Gena moaned into his mouth, her arms wrapping around his neck. Their breathing was loud in the room, broken every now and then by a whimper or moan from Gena. His tail continued to rub between her legs, and she was a little surprised at the strength of the appendage, a cry coming out of her as another wave of desire coursed through her. Her eyes slowly opened as Vegeta moved from her mouth, planting open mouth kisses down her neck towards her chest. Her back arched and she moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth, working his tongue and mouth expertly. His tail started rubbing faster, another whimper coming out of her as her hips lifted, her legs opening a little more. Gena felt him move, settling between her legs and pushing them further apart. She ran her leg against his outer thigh, listening to the rustle of clothing as they moved against one another. She arched her back again, a cry escaping her as he moved to the other breast. She felt his hands settle on her hips, the heat of his skin warming where he touched. A soft sigh escaped her, and she ran her fingers through the princes' hair, feeling him run a finger up under the waistband of her pants. Gena swallowed, her fingers tightening in his hair as he slowly slid her pants down, flinging them aside as his tail resumed its earlier assault. This time the feeling was intensified, only having one barrier of cloth instead of two. A sob escaped passed her lips, and she rotated her hips, an arm wrapping around her lower back as Vegeta lifted her slightly, bringing their bodies into contact. The feel of his skin on hers made her moan again, feeling his breath on her neck. Vegeta's breathing was harsh in her ear as his hand ran slowly down her side, stopping at her hipbone. He squeezed her thigh with one hand, the other still wrapped up under her. His tail stopped, sliding down the other side of her thigh as his hand replaced the furry appendage, her hips lifting on their own violation at the touch of his hand. He ran a finger lightly over her, making her whimper and lift her hips again. She felt him move, his face appearing above her. He lowered until their lips where touching, their breath mingling together, both of them breathing harshly as he started rubbing more firmly, going a little faster. Gena cried out, her nails digging into his back as he kept his administration up, not abating even after she started sobbing, her eyes pleading with him to finish. He watched her as he ran his fingers over her skin, watching her pupils dialate with passion, her eyes soft, her face flushed. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, burying her face in his neck. Both of them were sweating now, both to the point of no return. Vegeta swallowed, briefly closing his eyes before opening them again, taking a deep breath of the scent of the woman beneath him. He felt her shudder, her body vibrating with the action.

"Look at me Onna," he whispered in her ear, feeling her harsh breath on his shoulder before she slowly leaned back down, meeting his eyes. He held her gaze as he increased his movements, watching Gena's face as a whimper escaped her.

He could tell she was close to release, his eyes at half mass as his fingers ran over her slick skin. Her nails starting digging into his back again, but he barely felt it, his focus on the woman beneath him as he felt her start to shake, her breathing quickening as her release crashed through her, her back arching. He kissed her, swallowing her cries, his hand not ceasing until she fell limp on the bed, her breathing still ragged. He moved his head, kissing the underside of her jaw before burying his face in her neck, licking the salty sweat off her skin. Vegeta slowly withdrew his hand, gently squeezing her hip. His hand rested there for a few minutes, his tail waving contently in the air. He slowly ran his hand up Gena's side, stopping and rubbing a thumb across her ribcage. Her breathing finally slowed, and he felt her swallow. He didn't move, content to stay where he was. Gena rested her hands on his forearms, and he finally lifted his head. She could feel a blush rise as their eyes met, a smirk appearing on the prince's face. She felt him shift, moving to the side and laying back beside her. She was slightly surprised. She was sure he would want to have sex after that, but he just lowered her shirt back down, pulling her body against his and sighing into her neck. He didn't make no move to sate his own lust, just pushed her body against his and wrapped an arm securely around her waist after pulling the cover back over them. Gena bit her lip, looking down at his arm around her waist, before suddenly turning and facing the prince. His eyes cracked open, a brow lazily rising on his forehead. She studied him for a moment before moving forward and capturing his lips. The kiss was full of passion, both of their mouths sliding over one another, their tongues playing with each other. She ran her hand down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his shorts. She could still feel him against her thigh, the prince still very much aroused. Her hand slid down, cupping him through the fabric. Her wrist was suddenly captured, gently extracting her hold on him. She broke the kiss, staring at the man inches from her face. Neither said anything for several seconds. He brought her captured hand up to his mouth, kissing her palm before putting it over his shoulder. Gena sent him a puzzled look, her brows furrowed.

"Not tonight brat," Vegeta said softly, letting a hand slid down her back, coming to rest on her thigh.

Gena bit her lip, her gaze going to his chest, still slightly puzzled. She didn't say anything though. Her hand slid over his shoulder, coming to rest on his chest. A sigh left her at the feel of the muscles bunching underneath her hand, and she lifted her gaze to his, letting him see her desire. His eyes went to half mass, and he leaned forward, burying his face in her neck again, a sigh leaving him. Gena ran her hand down his arm, capturing his hand and threading their fingers together. The prince didn't say anything, listening to the silence in the room as Gena's breathing slowly evened out, indicating she had already fallen asleep. He moved back, lifting his head and studying the woman's features. His brows furrowed a little as he watched her sleep, running a thumb down her cheek. She snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his chest. Vegeta moved his head, studying the wall as he absently ran a hand down the woman's hair, stopping at her small waist. He let his hand rest on her hip, finally closing his eyes and listening to her breathing, the sound slowly lulling him to sleep as well, a small smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 13

They fell into a routine. Holding each other every night, the prince bringing her to the peak of ecstasy every chance he got. But he didn't take it no further than their lips touching and hands playing against skin.

Let's just say she was getting very frustrated!

Gena sighed, sinking lower into the tub, letting the hot water relax her muscles. She had convinced Raditz to teach her to fight. Nothing fancy, just the basics so she could have at least something in common with the prince. She thought about the man who haunted her thoughts, and took up residence in her bed. A huge sigh escaped her again, thinking about tomorrow. Raditz was supposed to help teach her to fly. She says 'help' because Vegeta told her he would teach her that, even though Kakkarot's brother refused to leave her side. The prince was not too happy about that. A small smile appeared on her face. The man probably had something sensual planned, and the long haired saiyan ruined it. She softly chuckled to herself, thinking of the man who made her feel content, just by being near her.

She lifted up, pulling the plug. Gena closed her eyes and listened to the water drain, before standing and ringing her hair out. She sighed as she flipped the heavy mass of hair over her shoulder, stepping out of the tub. She froze, her eyes widening at the sight of the prince standing there, leaning casually up against the sink. Gena bit her lip, glancing around for her towel.

"Looking for this?" Vegeta drawled, lifting the towel up for her to see.

Gena narrowed her eyes, taking a step towards him. She held her hand out. She watched a smirk slowly spread across his face, his eyes slowly raking over her before returning her gaze. His eyes went heavy lidded, his tail slowly flicking behind him, his body slightly tensing. Gena took another step towards him, reaching forward for the towel. She was on the tile before she knew what was happening, the floor cold against her back. Vegeta leaned over her, his tail coming into view, holding the towel above him. She swallowed as he leaned closer, his breath hitting her face. She was surrounded by a very aroused prince.

"What will you give me for it?" he asked softly, his voice coming out as a low growl.

She could hear a soft purr emerging from the man, making her lift a brow. Gena had never heard that before! She gasped as he nuzzled her neck, his lips rubbing along her skin. Gena closed her eyes, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He leaned closer, grazing his teeth on the underside of her jaw. A shiver went through her, and she bit her lip. She wiggled a little as the man's tongue flicked against her skin. A moan escaped passed her lips, and she ran a palm down his chest, rubbing against his abs. The muscles jumped against her hand, a thrill going through her.

The man was very ripped, and she loved the feel of his body against hers. She slid her hand underneath the waistband of his spandex pants, wrapping her hand around him. The purr became louder, and he sank his hips against hers. He lifted his head, meeting her eyes. Vegeta licked his lips, his incisors flashing as he softly growled. Gena shuddered at the sight, the man giving off a very animalistic appearance. She slid her hand down his length, watching his face tighten with desire, his cheekbones becoming prominent. He growled again, swooping down and crushing his lips to hers. Her movements were slow, listening to their breathing in the steaming bathroom. Vegeta finally broke the kiss, extracting her hand from him, pulling her hand out of his pants. Gena stared at him, still not understanding why he refused to let her pleasure him.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she asked softly, her eyes roaming the prince's face.

A muscle started jumping in his jaw, and his eyes lowered even more. They lowered to her mouth for a second before meeting her eyes again. He swooped down and captured her lips once more, furiously working his mouth over hers. He sank against her for a moment, rubbing his body against hers before moving away. He licked his lips, his eyes roaming her features.

"You're not ready for me brat," the prince stated, his voice gravely.

Gena rolled her eyes at him, reaching above his head and grabbing her towel, even though she was already dry. Vegeta finally moved, standing in one smooth motion. He reached down and grabbed her hand, lifting her up on her feet. She wrapped the towel around her body, ignoring the smirk appearing on the prince's face. She flicked her hair behind her with a sigh, stepping out of the bathroom. Gena listened to Vegeta follow her, feeling his hand grasp her hair. She paused, looking over her shoulder with a raised brow. His tug was gentle as he pulled, lifting her mouth up towards him. He swooped down and captured her lips, slowly making love to her mouth before finally moving away, slowly extracting their lips. They stayed like that for a moment, their mouths inches apart, their breath mingling together.

"I have to go woman," Vegeta whispered against her mouth, meeting her eyes for a moment before slowly moving away.

Gena licked her lips, watching the prince stride to the door, his tail flicking lazily behind him. The furry appendage wrapped around his waist, and he pulled the door open, glancing once behind him, a smirk on his face, before he disappeared through the doors, the sound of the heavy wood shutting reverberating throughout her room. Gena sighed, running a hand through her hair before letting the towel drop. She scowled at her reflection a few minutes later, running a brush through her hair.

She was still damn frustrated!

* * *

It only took her two days to learn how to fly, but Vegeta wouldn't let her take off by herself until he said so. The man was damn insufferable! He didn't want her taking off by herself in case she ran out of energy, or something happened. She smirked a little as she remembered their conversation, pulling the dress up over her waist, putting her arms through the fabric. Gena studied herself in the vanity as she buttoned the side of the dress, raking her gaze over herself. She pulled her hair back, running a hand down the front of the fabric as she studied herself. The King had demanded she attend some sort of banquet held for the Lords, coming to celebrate the coming of the mating frenzy.

Her gaze went to her balcony windows, catching sight of the lower half of the moon. It was tinted red, still not completely blood red yet. She shivered. That would only be a few more days. Gena slowly licked her lips, thinking about the prince and their emerging relationship. He still had yet to realize she was in love with him. A small smile appeared on her face. Vegeta hadn't even realized her feelings for him, and the way he acted towards her since their visit to Kakkarot's home has been nothing short of amazing! And the man knew how to please a woman, even if they hadn't been truly intimate yet. Gena shivered at the thought, looking back out the glass doors, studying the moon again. Would Vegeta try to mate with her once the blood red moon was upon them? She chewed her lower lip thoughtfully, wandering how long it would take the prince to finally succumb to all that passion he has demonstrated these past few months.

A frustrated sigh left her, and she folded her arms as she walked over to her bed, sitting down to pull on her shoes. She looked up at the knock on the door, grunting a little as she pulled the heavy door open. Raditz stood on the other side, his hands clasped behind his back. He looked her over for a second before meeting her eyes.

"Are you ready my lady?" he asked, his voice a little gurgled.

Gena raised a brow at him, not bothering to comment on the "my lady" part. She had given up awhile back to get him to stop calling her that. She stepped out of her room, noticing the tall saiyan kept a respectful distance away from her. His tail waved madly for a second before wrapping securely around his waist. Gena glanced at him, noticing the steely look in his eyes, the hard set of his jaw. She faced forward again, not commenting. She knew he was trying his damnedest to fight the effects of the blood moon, so close to the planet. And she was an un-mated female. Gena wasn't worried. She knew the man wouldn't harm her, would protect her for the sake of his prince. A small smile appeared on her face at the thought, trailing behind the huge saiyan as they made their way towards the throne room, where the banquet was set up. She knew the King did this so that he could be seated higher than the Lords, silently showing his higher status and dominance. Gena could care less, as long as she didn't have to deal with any of the randy saiyans.

The room got quiet as they walked in, the only sound after a few moments was her footsteps as she made her way towards Bulma and the other royalty. She ignored Vegeta's heavy lidded gaze, not glancing at any of them as she took her spot beside Bulma's chair. The blue haired woman smiled at her, narrowing her eyes a little as she pointed to the chair beside the prince. The additional throne had been added almost two months ago, but Gena had yet to sit in it. Her and Vegeta weren't mated yet, after all.

She rolled her eyes at her friend, before glancing around the room. Raditz had joined the other elite soldiers, having moved up in rank when he became her body guard. She silently thanked the prince for that, knowing the man deserved it. Gena spotted Kakkarot a moment later, walking up to his brother. She looked away, studying the occupants of the room.

The Lords were milling about, talking amongst themselves. Her eyes roamed over them, a shiver going through her at the intense gaze of one of them, their piercing black eyes boring into her. She swallowed, looking away. She knew the saiyans were being affected by the blood red moon, their demeanor and actions more...barbaric than usual. Gena could still feel the Lords' eyes on her, and moved closer to the throne beside her, clenching her jaw. She thanked God that Vegeta was here, or else she would be in serious trouble. The King finally called the banquet to begin, massive platters of meat and bread appearing at the tables. All the Lords sat at the tables provided, making themselves comfortable as drink was poured around the room, talking and laughter growing a little in volume. She thankfully sat beside Bulma when their food was brought to them, moving to the Kings' more elaborate banquet table.

Gena thought it was a waste of time, all the drapes decorating the walls, the massive amounts of food being consumed, all for the chance to mate with one of the females' inhabiting the castle. She looked at her plate, poking at her food with her fork as she looked around the room under lowered brows. The soldiers had been given a table as well, far back behind all the higher ranking saiyans in the room. She felt more at ease with Raditz and Kakkarot there. She also spotted the Ox King, still holding his rank as guard, even though Raditz now had his position. She could feel the prince's gaze on her, and looked over. She quirked a brow as he seemed to study her, a small smirk appearing on his face. Gena didn't say anything, just returned her attention to her plate. The King and everyone else ate in relative silence, commenting every now and then about the condition of the castle, or when the new Queen was going to be due. Gena smiled a little, eying Bulma's baby bump. The woman looked ready to pop, but she always had a smile on her face, her eyes alight with joy. She could tell the blue haired woman was very happy. A small pang went through her chest, and she swallowed. She glanced at the prince again, flushing when she realized he had been watching her the whole time. Gena sent him a slight scowl, feeling her cheeks burn a little. The prince grinned at her discomfort, before wolfing down the rest of his meal.

The banquet was thankfully finished soon after that, the Lords given free reign to go to their rooms, or partake in the after meal activities. Gena didn't feel like sparring with anyone, and she sure didn't feel like talking to any of the men gathered in the throne room. A small sigh left her as she slowly walked back to her room, her brows furrowed a little. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the man following her. Someone grabbed her arm, yanking her to a stop. She whirled around, her breath hitching a little at the sight of the Lord behind her. The one that had been eying her during the banquet. He had a smile on his face, his eyes hard as he slowly brought her forward. Gena gritted her teeth, bringing her knee up to his groin.

She jerked her arm out of the saiyan's hold as he doubled over, his face going a little red. His eyes snapped with fury as he glared at her. She turned and ran, lifting her skirt a little to go faster. A small scream left her as she was tackled from behind, the breath being squashed out of her as someone landed hard on top of her. She blinked, trying to clear the spots from her sight as she was roughly rolled over. Her head was jerked back as the saiyan Lord yanked her hair, her neck at an odd angle. Terror went through her, knowing with just the slightest movement, he could snap her neck. Her breathing became ragged as he slowly smiled down at her, leaning forward.

"You're going to pay for that, you little whore," the man growled, his tongue running over his teeth.

Gena felt a shiver go through her, staring up at him as he let go of her hair, a loud smack filling the hallway as he backhanded her. She tried kicking him with her legs, but couldn't reach him. He shifted, settling on top of her as he grabbed the front of her dress and yanked. A scream burst from her as her dress ripped in half, stopping at her abdomen. She swung at the saiyan, but all the man did was laugh, capturing her fist and squeezing. Gena's hand went numb from the pressure, a tear leaking out of the corner of her eye. A dry sob escaped her as he leaned down, and she squeezed her eyes closed.

The weight of the Lord was suddenly gone, the sound of fists hitting flesh reaching her ears as she slowly opened her eyes. Gena swallowed with difficulty as she tried to catch a glimpse of who was fighting, but they were going too fast for her. She slowly sat up, grabbing the torn fabric of her dress in an attempt to try to cover herself. Her gaze went to the floor in embarrassment as others ran from the throne room to see what was going on. Bulma's hands came into view as she stopped beside her, lowering to her knees beside Gena and laying a hand on her leg. Gena looked away, not able to look at anyone. Someone grabbed her chin gently, turning her face forward. She slowly lifted her eyes, meeting the gaze of the prince. Gena could see his tail flicking behind him, the furry appendage slightly bristled. His face was stony, giving no emotion away as he studied her. She closed her eyes at the feel of his thumb rubbing her darkening jaw, wiping the trail of blood.

The sounds of the fight slowly dissipated, and she opened her eyes. Raditz beat his fist into the man's jaw again, the snap of bone loud in the silent hallway. The Lord sank to the floor, groaning as he held his broken jaw. The taller saiyan finally stood, his tail lashing furiously behind him as he looked over, studying her for a moment before his eyes narrowed down at the saiyan on the floor. His breathing was ragged as he bent over, grabbing the front of the man's armor. Raditz tightened his hold on the other man, the armor cracking under the force. The Lord spat blood out of his mouth, glaring at the elite soldier.

"Let me go, you worthless piece of third-class trash! I'll have you sent to the next dimension for laying a hand on me!"

A growl emitted from Raditz throat at his words, bringing his arm back, ready to pummel the saiyan again. Vegeta's words stopped him.

"Stop," the prince commanded softly, still looking down at Gena before letting his hand drop. His eyes suddenly burned with an unholy light, his lip curling. Gena swallowed when she caught a glimpse of his canines, pure fury passing over his features.

She watched, along with everyone else, as Vegeta slowly turned, his gaze resting on Raditz and the man being held against his will. His tail started waving back and forth, his rage apparent with each swipe of the fury appendage. He slowly walked over to them, stepping in front of the Lord as Raditz moved out of his way, the elite soldiers hands still balled into tight fists. The long haired saiyan moved around his prince, standing in between the Lord and Gena, firmly blocking her view. She made a move to get up, only to pause at the sound of a snap, the sound reminding her of a twig snapping underneath her foot. Gena scrambled up, all of a sudden frantic and not knowing why. Her breath rushed out of her as she stumbled a little, dizzy from the encounter earlier.

She put a hand to her head for a moment, before walking towards her body guard. His tail shot out, gently wrapping around her waist and pulling her behind him. She laid a hand on his back.

"Raditz, what's going on!? Let me go so I can see!"

She tried to move, but his tail rendered her motionless. She didn't want to grab the furry appendage, not wanting to cause him pain when she knew he was just trying to protect her. His voice made her pause.

"No," he said softly, his tone low.

It made Gena slightly shiver, swallowing with difficulty. She tried to peak around him, but the tip of his tail tapped her arm, softly reprimanding her for disobeying. She heard heavy footsteps a moment later, listening to the King softly speak to someone, his voice too low to hear what was being said. After what seemed like an eternity, Raditz finally moved, turning and letting his tail drop from her waist. He studied her for a moment, his brows furrowed, a frown on his face. After a moment he gently grabbed her arm, steering her towards her room. Bulma fell into step behind them, having been standing off to the side the whole time. Gena chanced a look back, but the prince and the Lord had disappeared. Her eyes met those of the King, the fury in his obsidian orbs had her quickly looking away, a shiver going down her spine.

They made it to her room, and she collapsed on the bed, not saying anything as her blue haired friend slowly sat down on the edge. She could hear Raditz striding across the room, seeming to pause for a moment before softly closing the massive doors behind him. It was quiet in the room for several minutes, until she heard Bulma hesitate slightly before speaking.

"Are you okay Gena?" she asked softly, her tone gentle.

Gena closed her eyes at the woman's words, swallowing hard. She felt a burning in the back of her throat, but refused to let the tears fall. Her hand clenched around the pillow, her knuckles turning white.

"I'll be fine," she whispered after a moment, staring at the wall. She silently wished for her friend to leave, not wanting to see anyone in this embarrassing state. She could feel the coolness of the comforter against her exposed skin, goosebumps rising along her arms at the sensation. She didn't move, just stayed laying on her stomach as she listened to Bulma shift after a moment.

"I'll be here if you need someone to talk to, okay Gena?" her friend said gently, listening to the woman's feet slid along the carpet as she made her way across the room.

Gena didn't look over as she heard the click of the door opening. She swallowed again, a tear squeezing out of the corner of her eye as Bulma let herself out. The hot liquid ran sideways, rolling across the bridge of her nose before dripping onto the pillow beneath her. A sob escaped her, and she choked the next one back, biting her lip so hard she tasted blood. Gena squeezed her eyes closed, a shudder raking her body. _I was almost raped! What the hell did I do to deserve that kind of treatment!? I never encouraged any of those men!_ Another shudder shook her frame, making her breathing erratic for a moment before curling into the fetal position in the middle of the bed. She finally let the sobs out, burying her face into the mattress as she lay there spent, her whole body aching.

Gena swallowed again, trying to calm herself as she slowly dozed off, finally succumbing to a much needed restoring sleep. Her breath hitched slightly right before she sank under, hoping that things would look better the next time she opened her eyes.

* * *

The feel of an arm wrapping around her had her jerking awake, scrambling away from the contact. She frantically looked around the darkened room for a second before her eyes landed on the prince, slowly lifting up on an elbow. Vegeta eyed her, noticing her slightly swollen eyes, the tear stains on her skin, the terrified look on her face before she caught sight of him. He gritted his teeth, anger making him clench his teeth for a moment before he gently cupped Gena's jaw, sliding a thumb over the bruise marring her skin. His eyes narrowed slightly, wishing the Lord was here so he could take his rage out on the saiyan for the second time. He pushed thoughts of the bastard out of his head, slowly sitting up and pulling the woman onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. His tail wrapped around her waist, silently comforting her as her body shook, a small sob escaping her. Her breath fanned his neck, the woman burying her face between his jaw and shoulder.

"I thought he was going to kill me," Gena whispered, her voice shaking.

Vegeta tightened his hold a little, his hands balling into fists against her back. He shifted her, trying to pull her closer to him as they stayed in silence for several minutes. He moved his head, nuzzling the underside of her jaw, taking a deep breath of the scent enveloping him. Calmness settled over him as Gena's smell filled his senses. Vegeta's head swam with the overload, a soft purr emerging from his chest as he drifted for a while, not aware of anything except the woman in his arms.

The image of her on the ground, her head hanging in shame, her hand clasping the remnants of her dress floated through his mind. His brows furrowed a little, quickly dispelling the thoughts, focusing on the woman slowly moving in his arms. He felt her shift, straddling his lap as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her face still buried in his neck. The prince took another deep breath, the silky strands of Gena's hair caressing the side of his face. He reached up, burying his hand in the mass of curls before moving back slightly, rubbing his mouth over hers, offering comfort. He listened to her breath hitch on a sob, something clenching in his chest at the sound.

"I'm here Onna," Vegeta whispered quietly, his lips only inches from her ear. "I won't let anyone hurt you again."

He felt her swallow, her grip on the back of his neck tightening. She didn't say anything, just tried to pull him closer. Vegeta rubbed a hand up and down her back, applying a little pressure to push her against him slightly. He closed his eyes, a sigh escaping him.

The prince slowly opened his eyes at the feel of Gena's lips on his neck, sliding across his skin. His eyelids lowered, his attention on that little bit of contact as she moved slightly. A small groan escaped him as she moved to the underside of his jaw, her lips soft against him, the feel of her tongue on his skin making him move, his hands coming to rest on her hips, grasping her waist and gently grinding against her. He moved back after she did it again, eying the woman for a moment.

"Are you sure brat?" he whispered, his eyes roaming her features. She had something akin to desperation in her gaze, her eyes huge as they studied one another. Gena swooped in, capturing the prince's mouth in confirmation. A growl emitted from Vegeta, not making any sudden movements so as not to scare the woman.

He nipped her bottom lip softly, capturing her mouth again and thrusting his tongue inside. Gena ground her lips over his, shifting on his lap. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her, loving the softness pressed against him, the slight smell of vanilla wafting over him. Gena's own personal scent. He breathed it in, not being able to get enough as he slowly leaned back, his shoulder blades hitting the headboard as he laid the woman on top of him. His hands went back to her hips, gently squeezing her thighs. His tail uncurled from her waist, sliding up her side and caressing her neck. Gena suddenly grabbed it, holding his gaze as she flicked her tongue out, licking the tip.

Vegeta's eyes widened, a small growl emerging from his throat as he thrust upward, grinding himself against her. He never took his eyes off the woman slowly licking the tip of his tail, her tongue flicking gently. The prince closed his eyes briefly, a low moan coming out of him. The woman finally let the furry appendage go, it rubbing up and down her body slowly before sliding over her perk nipples, making the woman groan. Vegeta watched her close her eyes, her mouth parted a little. She leaned down, resting her forehead against his shoulder, her hands squeezing his forearms. He looked down at her bent head, his brows gently furrowed. His tail moved, tucking up under her chin and lifting her gaze to his. The prince studied the woman on top of him for a moment, watching the swirl of emotion in her eyes before she ran her hands up his arms, resting on his massive shoulders. They studied one another before Gena finally spoke.

"I..." she paused, swallowing a little before licking her lips. Vegeta watched the movement, his gaze going back to her as she started speaking again.

"I want to make this official Vegeta," Gena whispered, their faces only inches apart.

The prince studied the woman, ignoring the way his heart sped up at her words. His hands absently ran through her mane of curls, his tail sliding up and down her back as he stayed silent. He watched Gena lick her lips again, seeming nervous.

"I want you to stop this foreplay and make me your mate, my prince," Gena said softly.

Vegeta's eyes went to half mass seconds before he jerked her knees, making her fall on the bed. A small cry of surprise left her as her back hit the mattress, her focus zeroing in on the man appearing above her. Vegeta swooped down and captured her lips, his mouth moving over hers with all the pent up want and passion he's kept on a short leash these past few months. His teeth slid over her tongue, listening to the woman moan beneath him as he gently removed the remains of what used to be her dress. Their harsh breathing and the rustling of clothes was the only sound in the room, the noise amplified to them as they stayed connected.

Neither broke apart as they removed each others' clothing, Vegeta growling low in his throat at the feel of Gena's hands on his bare skin. He ground himself against her naked flesh, moving his head and changing the angle of the kiss. He finally moved, his mouth roaming down to the underside of her jaw, pausing for a moment and gently kissing the large bruise there, before sliding his tongue along her collar bone, nipping her shoulder. He felt her jump at the action, a small smirk appearing on his face as he looked at her with heavy lidded eyes. Gena's hands came up, cupping his face.

Vegeta's eyes roamed her features, bending forward and nuzzling the indention between her neck and shoulder. He sank against her again, her smooth skin gliding over his. The prince groaned, running his hand down a silky thigh before lifting her leg and putting it around his waist. He moved his hand, wrapping his other arm underneath her as he trailed his fingers over her abdomen, before dipping between her legs. He felt her shift beneath him, a muscle clenching in his jaw at the feel of her desire against his hand, trying to control himself so he didn't accidentally hurt her in blind passion. Vegeta removed his hand, sitting up. He grabbed Gena's waist and pulled her towards him, studying her flushed face through heavy lidded eyes. He grabbed her thighs and parted them further, pausing for a moment before thrusting into her.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, breathing through his nose as he stayed still, waiting for her to get accustomed to him. Gena moaned, tightening her legs around his waist and arching her back. That was all the invitation the prince needed as he started thrusting in and out of her, leaning forward and supporting himself on his hands. He watched the woman beneath him as they moved, listening to her cries and moans as they moved against one another. Their breathing was loud in the room as they both increased their thrusts, Vegeta sinking down as Gena rose up to meet him. He increased his pace, feeling sweat trail down the side of his face, running along the ridges of his chest as he felt her clench around him. Gena whimpered, her cries coming closer together. He felt her body tense, and bent down. The prince captured her lips, swallowing her cries as she came, her body bowed off the bed as he continued to thrust. Vegeta sat up after she fell back to the bed, still moving against her. He grabbed her waist, holding her still as he slowly increased his movements again, listening to the woman groan. She raked her nails down his chest, eliciting a low growl from him, his tail moving slowly along her skin, rubbing between her breast and wrapping around her arm. The thing had a mind of its' own, flicking and caressing her, lovingly moving over her skin as the prince made love to her body.

Vegeta moved, resting his weight on his elbows as he watched Gena, their mouths touching. Their breath mingled together, moving against one another as their bodies glistened with sweat. The prince gently nipped her lower lip, making her glazed eyes focus on him. He studied her intently for a moment before whispering.

"Onna," Vegeta paused for a second, moving his head and kissing the side of her neck. "I'm here," he whispered softly, raking his teeth over her skin, feeling her shiver beneath him. Her hands clenched around his forearms, her legs wrapping back around him. "You'll never have to worry about anything like that happening again," The prince paused once more, closing his eyes as he trailed gentle kisses down her neck to her collar bone, his mouth hovering there for a moment before speaking again. "You have my word," he whispered gently, his voice barely audible as he sank his canines into her skin.

* * *

**A/N:** I was going to put a warning, but I wanted to surprise ya'll! The prince has finally claimed his woman!


	14. Chapter 14

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 14

He watched her hesitate briefly before sitting beside him. Vegeta smirked, a hand resting on the underside of his jaw as he shot her a look, slightly amused at the nervous wiggling of her fingers, the way she fidgeted in her seat. He almost cracked a smile, watching the woman before returning his gaze to the occupants of the room.

After a brief respite, the King had started the delegation process once more, hauling slaves into the massive throne room to be shifted and picked over. One of the foot soldiers from below announced the arrival, and the prince straightened, slightly interested in seeing these beings. He had heard some whispers about these aliens being magical, that they had mind power or some such rot! He didn't believe the last part, but the magical inclination held more truth. He'd seen it firsthand while going on certain missions. It was a definite possibility.

The massive doors opened on the side, and they could hear the clank of metal chains as they were loosened, the ringing of metal against the cold hard stone echoing into the throne room. Vegeta shifted slightly, ready to get this done with. His attention sharpened on the movement down below as the first few prisoners came through. He looked over at Gena's soft gasp.

She didn't bother glancing at him, her gaze riveted to the alien race slowly filing in front of her. Her breath hitched again, and her body tensed. She stared wide eyed at them before slowly turning her head and meeting the prince's gaze.

His eyes questioned her, remaining silent as he watched the blood slowly drain from her face. Vegeta quickly glanced to the shipment, before returning to his mate beside him. He narrowed his eyes.

"What is it brat?" the prince asked, feeling his tail tighten around him somewhat. He watched her study the prisoners before looking over at him, almost having to tear her gaze away from the sight before her.

"Why do you have them hostage?" she whispered, her voice low.

Vegeta studied her for a moment, his brows furrowing. "Why? Do you know something about them?"

"What is it child?" the King asked from the other side of Vegeta, slightly bending forward to look at his sons' mate.

Gena turned back towards the prisoners, her throat working slightly. She could feel both Vegeta and the King watching her, wandering what information she could tell them about this odd race. She swallowed, suddenly remembering something about them and their special abilities. She whipped her head around, staring at the King for a moment with wide eyes before speaking.

"Do you know about them?" she asked softly, meeting the Kings' eyes. She held his gaze, her attention not deviating from him as he seemed to study her.

The King rested his chin on his fist, his eyes narrowing slightly as he studied Gena. She felt her body go cold at the gleam in his eyes.

"Know about what?" he asked, clearly knowing exactly what she was talking about.

Gena looked away from him for a moment, studying the occupants below them, shifting and sending them terrified glances before looking away. Her eyes settled on the large one in the middle of the room, his girth and height making him stick out like a sore thumb. She swallowed again, watching the others gather around the aged prisoner, memories of what she already knew about this race flitting through her mind. She took a deep breath, finally looking back over and meeting the King's gaze.

"If you kill them, you will never get what you seek," she said softly, watching the older man's jaw clench at her words. She hesitated slightly before continuing.

"You will never be able to use them," Gena stated softly, watching as the man scoffed, shaking his head as he turned away from her.

She didn't say anything else, slowly standing and ignoring the prince's questions. She grabbed her dress in her hands, lifting it a little as she walked forward, slowly going down the steps. She ignored the nervous chatter slowly erupting around her as she strode forward, her focus on the one situated in the very heart of all the others. Gena slowly stopped, ignoring the suspicious looks sent at her by the prisoners around her, never looking away from the alien before her. She slowly looked up, a small smile appearing on her face at being in such close proximity of such a great presence.

She watched him softly smile, seeming to sense her before him. Gena stayed silent for several minutes, letting him study her for a moment before squaring her shoulders, her hands tightening in the fabric of her dress for a moment before taking another hesitant step forward, vaguely registering the others moving closer to the great man in their mists, and the alien female they did not know. Gena bit her lip briefly, before clearing her throat and taking a deep breath.

"Hello Guru."

* * *

Vegeta questioned her thoroughly about the namekians for the next several days, wanting to know what special talents they had that he had heard of, wanting to know if there was anything he could use to his advantage. Gena skirted the questions mostly, earning scowls and growls from the man until he left, slamming her door behind him.

She didn't mention the dragonballs.

She loved the man, but in the wrong hands, those orange orbs could do devastating damage. And although she trusted the saiyan prince with her life, she didn't trust him to use his sound judgment and sharp mind when it came to matters of granting anything your heart desired. Gena swallowed, thinking about what the King could possibly have up his sleeve. And the prince would be a hard one to convince not to go along with his fathers' plans if it meant a greater Kingdom for him. She swallowed again, doubts creeping into her mind about what they had done a few weeks ago, her hand coming up to trace the indention on her neck. Her prince had finally claimed her. Gena looked at herself in the mirror. But at what cost to him and his kingdom? She wasn't a full-blooded saiyan, she was human. According to Vegeta, a weak species that deserved their annihilation from the universe.

Her eyes went to the mark he gave her, now visible that she had disrobed. She slowly slid a finger over it. If that was how the prince felt, why did he mate with her, she coming from a species he didn't deem worthy of existing any more. Gena swallowed once again, closing her eyes. She hated these doubts that had begun to surface as soon as the deed had been done. She had wanted her prince, the man she loved, but these seemingly lingering doubts had started two days after he had claimed her as his mate.

She took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. She eyed herself in the mirror for another moment, biting her lip.

Gena jumped as her chamber doors were opened abruptly, whirling around and holding her dress to her chest. A sigh of relief escaped her at the sight of Vegeta standing there, quirking a brow as he quickly closed the door behind him. He crossed his arms as he strolled over to her, a frown on his face.

"Now woman," the prince said, his voice laced with impatience. "What do you know about that...namekian race? I demand to know," he stated, narrowing his eyes.

Gena rolled her own at his blatant attitude, letting the dress fall and walking over to the dresser on the other side of the room. She ignored the low growl coming from the man behind her, opening one of the drawers and pulling out some drawstring pants and a shirt. A soft gasp escaped her at the sudden feel of the arm wrapping around her middle, the prince's tail slowly sliding down her hip. She shivered, closing her eyes as Vegeta buried his face in her neck, his breath on her skin making goosebumps rise on her flesh. Another shiver went through her at the soft purr emerging from the man's chest, her head falling back to rest against his shoulder. His other hand came up to squeeze her arm gently, slowly sliding down until just their fingertips touched.

Neither said anything for several minutes, both wrapped up in the presence of the other. Vegeta tightened his hold on her for a moment before his hot breath fanned her ear.

"Why won't you tell me brat?" the prince asked, his hand moving on her stomach, his fingertips softly gliding over her skin, making her shiver.

Gena bit her lip, not wanting to answer him and get him pissed at her. It would be lonely and cold in the bed if she confessed to not truly trusting him to use his wits when it came to the dragonballs.

So she didn't say anything, just cocked her head to the side, giving the man better access to her neck. She knew, thanks to Vegeta educating her on Saiyan culture, that it was a sign of trust to bare your throat to someone, knowing they could kill you in two seconds flat. But she knew he wouldn't snap her neck, or rip her throat out with his teeth, which, _yes_ he had told her has happened. A small moan escaped her at the feel of his lips sliding over her skin, reaching up and wrapping an arm around his neck. She felt his tail slid along her inner thigh, her breath hitching for a moment. The appendage was a tricky little devil, always catching her by surprise and doing things she didn't think a tail _should_ do. Gena felt the furry appendage stop at the juncture of her thighs, rubbing the sensitive area on her inner thigh, before reaching up and flicking her abdomen.

One of Vegeta's hands moved up, softly clenching around one breast as he trailed kisses across her shoulder. His tail wrapped around the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling.

There was a loud knock on the door.

They both tensed, a muttered curse and sigh of frustration coming from Vegeta as he took a step back from her, his warmth going with him. Gena shivered, reaching down and picking her clothes back up. She quickly put them on as Vegeta went to answer the door.

She watched him yank the door open, his tail wrapping around his waist. Gena heard whoever was at the door take a step back, the person swallowing loud enough that she could hear it, without even seeing who it was.

"What!?" the prince growled, his jaw clenched.

Gena made her way over as Vegeta spoke, running a hand down her hair as she glanced out the door.

It was one of the King's guards, his nose twitching as he caught the scents wafting from inside the room. His cheeks reddened, and he looked away from the royal couple.

Gena watched the saiyan swallow, his eyes shifting away from her as he spoke, his voice slightly shaky in the presence of the angry prince.

"The King would like a word with the lady," the man said, not meeting either of their eyes.

Gena sighed, knowing it had to do with the namekians and the dragonballs. She ran a hand down her hair again, suddenly feeling very nervous and not knowing why. The prince must have sensed it because he glanced at her, furrowing his brows slightly as he studied her. She just shook her head, silently stepping out of the room and following the guard through the castle towards the private chambers of the royal family. She might have been mated to the prince, but she hadn't moved from her living quarters, not having any desire to be on the same side of the castle as the King, being under his watchful eye all the time. She was enough as it was at the moment without him looking over her shoulder every time she stepped out of her rooms.

They paused outside a set of massive doors, the royal crest laded with gold, the handles seeming to be made of the same material. The guard didn't knock, just grabbed the handles and pulled the doors, the massive pieces of wood slowly swinging outward as they went through, pausing yet again at another set of doors. These were less thick, although she knew she would have had a hell of a time opening them if she needed to. The guard gave one hard knock, and something akin to a grunt was heard on the other side. At the sound, the doors were opened, and they finally came to the King's chambers, what resembled a living room suite greeting them. The guard that escorted her seemed to straighten even more at the sound of doors opening from somewhere in the suite of apartments. He fell to one knee, his head bowed and a fist on the floor as the King strode in. The man didn't even bother acknowledging the guard, just studied Gena for a moment before speaking.

"Leave us," he commanded, crossing his arms over his massive chest.

The King took a step forward, slowly making his way over to her as he held her gaze.

"So," he said, once the doors had been firmly shut behind the guard. "What information do you have for me child?" He waited a beat before continuing. "And don't try to evade my questions like I know you're doing with my son," he threatened in a soft voice.

Gena shivered slightly at the tone, looking away from him before squaring her shoulders, turning her head to meet his gaze.

"I don't think the information I have would help you at this moment," she said firmly, folding her arms in front of her. She watched the King's eyes narrow.

"I will be the judge of that," he stated, his tail unraveling from his waist and flicking in the air for a moment before wrapping around his body once more.

Gena studied it, having been with them long enough to tell that he was agitated, even though he kept his face impassive, his tone commanding. His tail gave it away. She took a deep breath, averting her gaze once more. She clenched her jaw, listening to the King move as he sat in one of the plush chairs in the living area, silently gesturing for her to do the same. She paused for a moment before slowly sinking down into the one across from him, ignoring the amusement in his eyes as he caught the action.

"Why do you want the dragonballs?" she asked bluntly, meeting his eyes.

The King studied her for a moment, his gaze unwavering as he seemed to think about what he wanted to tell her. Gena clenched her jaw, her teeth grinding together as she held his gaze, neither of them speaking for several minutes as they analyzed one another. The King was the first to speak, his focus never moving from her.

"I want inevitability," he stated softly, smirking softly as slight confusion entered her eyes. "I want to know that my kingdom will forever be here, that my line will rule with unwavering loyalty," the King paused for a moment, rubbing his hands together before leaning forward, his gaze intense. "That the saiyan lineage will be around long after I'm gone...full-blooded saiyan lineage," he finished in a whisper, holding Gena's gaze as he slowly sat back.

Gena could feel the blood drain from her face, her skin seeming stretched with shock as what he admitted sank in. He wanted...oh Gods! The King wanted to...she shook her head, if only to stop the train of thought. She swallowed, a shuddered breath leaving her.

"So you want...what? To wish for more saiyan females?" she asked, her voice slightly shaking.

The King slowly grinned, his incisors flashing as his eyes lit up. "You tell me 'seer'," he said, his voice slightly condescending.

Gena studied the man for a moment, staring at him as her mind scrambled to come up with a solution to what he was insinuating. The next swallow was more difficult, her throat dry from the sudden realization of what this man actually had planned. She suddenly jumped up, moving away as he slowly stood. Gena shook her head, her eyes widening.

"Why would you do that?" she asked softly, staring at the man she had come to admire, but was slowly losing faith in his decisions.

"Do what child," he asked coyly, the tip of his tail tapping against his thigh as he watched her.

Gena took another step back, pointing a finger at him.

"Why would you change us without asking our consent first!?" she asked loudly, her voice slightly shrill. She thought about her unsuspecting friends, one of them actually mated to the madman in front of her. She watched him grunt, her heart sinking a little as he looked away, his face hardening before looking back at her.

"This is my kingdom," he stated firmly, straightening a little. "Someday it will pass on to Vegeta."

The King took a step towards her, his eyes narrowing slightly as she took a step back. This kept up until Gena's back hit the wall, her eyes trained on the older saiyan slowly advancing on her. He stopped a foot from her, a frown marring his face as he glared down at her.

"I want him to be the best King he is capable of..." The King's eyes narrowed a little more as he laied a hand against the wall, leaning down towards Gena. "And that means no fucking half-breeds."

Gena's eyes widened, staring at the man, her breath catching slightly. "Then why did you let me mate with him?" she asked softly. Her face hardened a moment later. "Why did you mate with one of my best friends? One, by the way, that is fixing to have _your half-breed_!"

The King snarled, and Gena's head hit the wall behind her as she reared back. He'd never shown this animosity towards her before, and she wasn't sure if it was him thinking about his mortality, or from the presence of the namekians, in possession of such mystical powers that it was slowly changing the King into someone she didn't recognize. She swallowed. _Guess the promise of power really does change a person!_

The King curled his lip, looking her up and down. "My son will not have half-weaklings bred to him by you, a race that didn't even have the strength to stay in existence. Pathetic!" he spat, his eyes snapping.

"I have a means to fix that, and you are not going to stop me," the King stated in an eerily calm voice, slowly wrapping a hand around her arm. Gena's eyes widened.

The doors burst open, and both of them whipped their heads around.

Vegeta stood there, eyes narrowed to slits as he caught sight of them, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. His tail bristled like an enraged feline, the appendage doubling in size in less than a second. A growl emitted low in his throat.

The King dropped Gena's arm, stepping away from her, his eyes never leaving his son.

"What can I do for you Vegeta?" he asked simply, clasping his hands behind his back.

The prince's lip curled, one of his incisors showing as he snarled. His gaze shifted to Gena, watching as she rubbed her arm, where his father had held her. His eyes shifted back to his father, a low feral growl emitting from his throat.

The King's eyes widened at the sound, a little surprised that the boy was vocally challenging him. He felt an answering growl move up his throat, but bit it back. Now was not the time for a power struggle. He studied his son for a moment, briefly flicking his gaze to the man's mate before returning to him. The growl coming from the prince intensified when he looked over at Gena, which made him raise a brow. Did the boy think he was interested in her?

"My son-"

The King cut off as Vegeta lunged at him, catching him completely by surprise. They both flew back, smashing through one of the walls and landing hard in one of the unoccupied bedrooms.

Growls and snarls emitted from the scuffle, Gena having no clue what just happened, but knowing it didn't look good. She swallowed, slowly moving across the room to get a good look into the massive hole in the wall, keeping her distance as she heard liquid splattering and the crunching of bones. She'd witnessed too many sparring matches not to know what those sounds meant. She winced as someone howled in pain, a shiver going down her spine at the sound of a snap. She didn't look over as the doors flew open behind her, the Kings' guards coming up even with her. They didn't bother looking at her as two of them rushed forward, intent on breaking the fight up. She ducked when one of them came flying back a second later, the sounds of an intense fight not abating. The other saiyan guard came through the wall, landing unmoving on the floor. The others kept their distance, letting the King and his son duke it out. Gena bit her lip, looking down at the bruise on her arm before slowly looking back to where her mate and his father were currently beating the shit out of each other. She swallowed, suddenly feeling very lightheaded.

Was Vegeta fighting his father for possession of the crown!?

* * *

**A/N: I'm not too sure about this chapter. The only part I like is when Vegeta attacks his father. Oh well! I'm posting it anyway! Figure you all have had a long enough wait! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Italics represent dreams/premonitions/thoughts**

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 15

_She listened to the giggling as she playfully chased the child up the stairs, a small smile appearing on her face at the innocence of that beautiful laughter. "You can't catch me!" she heard further down the upstairs hall, casually walking towards her set of doors. She paused outside, her smile turning into a grin as she heard the small giggling on the other side of the door. She reached out and turned the handle, listening to the soft shriek on the other side. She chuckled, entering her chambers and looking around. She didn't see the girl. "Well," she said loudly, tapping a finger on her chin. "Where could she have gone?" Her heart lightened when she heard the girl giggle, the sound muffled a little. She grinned again, bending down to peer under the bed. "Nope! Not under the bed!" she stated loudly, almost giggling herself when more came from the canopy above the bed. She slowly walked over to the closet, opening them with a flourish. "Where could she be!?" she sighed out loudly, cracking a smile when she heard scrambling behind her._

"_Here I am!"_

_She turned her head, looking over her shoulder at the little girl as she shut the closet doors. "You gave yourself away!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "You know what that means!" She watched the girls' eyes widen. _

"_OH! NO!" the little girl shrieked, flying towards the bed and pulling the covers over her head. _

_She softly chuckled, walking to the bed and scrunching her fingers up. "Yes! It's time for the..." She started tickling the girl, speaking above her shrieks. "Tickle monster!" _

_They both laughed and giggled until they both fell back onto the bed, catching their breath. The little girl scrambled up after a moment, a light appearing in her eyes. The girl poked her in her arm. _

"_Mommy!" the girl said, making her turn on her side to look at her, raising a questionable brow. "Can you tell me again about how daddy was a hero!?"_

_She smiled passed the lump in her throat, the noise loud in the sudden silent room as she cleared it. She sat up, letting her daughter scramble into her lap. She took a deep breath, briefly closing her eyes. _

_She opened them again when she felt the waiting gaze of her daughter, glancing down at her with a soft smile. Her eyes went to the closet as she spoke, her voice soft as she remembered the day her daughter loved to hear. _

"_There was a bad, bad man that came to see us-"_

"_He came to hurt us, didn't he mommy!?" her daughter asked, her eyes widening. _

_She softly smiled, swallowing before nodding her head. It was difficult to answer the questions the girl asked every time, but she knew she had nothing else to give about her daughters' father. _

"_He was a very ruthless tyrant, one I hope you never encounter, sweetheart. The man wanted absolute power, and thought he could harness it through me." She paused, closing her eyes as the images of that day ran through her mind. She swallowed back the tears, a shuddered breath going through her. "He was planning on kidnapping mommy and using me for his personal gain," she slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her daughter, "there are those that will do anything for more power," she stated softly, running a hand down her daughter's curly hair. She studied the dark eyes of the girl, her heart melting a little at the sight of those eyes, so like the man's she had come to love. "And you have to remember, never to give them the chance to use you, or your powers," her voice was firm, having given this warning many times through the child's young life. Her daughter nodded vigorously, her curls bouncing around her head. She leaned down and kissed the little girls forehead, biting back a sob. She cleared her throat again, straightening up. _

"_Now where was I?" she asked softly, feeling the girl bounce a little in excitement. _

"_You were saying how a tiwant came and wanted to take you and use your powers and-"_

"_Oh yes," She said softly, cutting her daughter off with a soft smile. "I tried to stop your father, but he was too proud and stubborn to listen to me."_

"_But daddy lubbed you momma," her daughter stated, staring up at her with absolute conviction in her eyes. "He didn't want you to die," the girl said, her voice softening with sadness for a moment before a smile graced her lips. "But daddy fixed it! He kilt the mean man, and you were able to have me," she said, sticking a thumb towards her chest. _

"_Yes sweety," she said softly, studying her daughters' face. "I was able to have you, thanks to your father."_

"_But," She continued, looking away from the little girl again, not really seeing anything before her as memories surfaced. "Your father still died, and he left me with the greatest gift he could ever give me," she whispered, looking down at her daughter with a smile. _

"_Me!" the little girl said, earning a soft chuckle from her mother. _

"_Yes, and I wouldn't give you away for anything in the world," She stated, watching her daughter squirm out of her lap to stand beside the bed. The girl held her arms out to her sides, her fingers splayed._

"_Would you for a million, zillion...dresses!?" the little girl asked excitedly, her eyes lighting up. _

_She smiled at the familiar game, her heart swelling. "Nope!"_

"_What about a billion, gazillion...flowers!?"_

_A soft chuckle left her. "Not even then."_

"_What about...a bajillion...million...diamonds!?"_

_Her smile widened, eying her little girl. "No...but it sounds like you might trade me!"_

_Her daughter giggled, her hands coming to her mouth to cover it. "NO! Not for a gillion, million, badillion sparkly diamonds!"_

_The girl threw her arms around her mother, both of them holding each other close for a moment._

"_I lub you momma," her daughter said softly, her arms tightening around her neck. _

"_I love you too baby," she whispered, swallowing with difficulty. _

_The girl moved away, blowing her a kiss before racing towards the doors. _

"_Where are you going, sweetpea!?" She asked, watching as her daughter yanked the massive doors open. _

"_Gonna play with Goten!" the girl said, her tail flying behind her like a banner as she raced down the hall. _

_She listened to her daughters' footsteps race down the stairs, getting up slowly and closing her chamber doors. Her hand rested on the oak wood for a moment before a soft sob escaped her. Her free hand lifted to her mouth, trying to smother it. She closed her eyes as the pain shot through her chest, making her gasp out a sob. It wasn't far from her, always waiting for a weakened moment like now to surface. She couldn't stop it, couldn't fight it when it decided to emerge. When she thought about her daughters' father. She glanced over her shoulder, blinking the tears from her eyes as she studied the Armour across the room before slowly walking over. Her hand rested limply on the ornate handle for a moment before quickly flinging them aside. Her eyes rested on the bit of red, reaching up and pulling the folded cape from its resting place on the shelf. Her fingers gripped it to her chest, his scent enveloping her as it waifed from the fabric, even after all this time. _

_Another sob escaped her, tears rolling down her face as she looked down at it, her thumb lovingly rubbing across the crest. She sank to the floor, her legs giving out from under her as another shooting pain clenched her chest. She sobbed into the fabric, rubbing her cheek against it, holding tightly the only thing she had left of him. She finally raised her head, trailing her fingers over the downy softness, her mouth quivering a little._

"_Oh Vegeta," she whispered softly, the words almost too soft to comprehend. "You should have stayed," she glanced over her shoulder, staring at the door for a moment before returning her gaze to the cape clutched in her hands. "You should have gotten the chance to see our beautiful daughter." _

Gena woke up as a sob left her, feeling a tear trail down her face. A moment later Vegeta's face appeared in her vision, and she blinked, staring at him for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck, holding on tight. A shudder went through her, and she swallowed, moving to try to get closer to the man. She felt him put an arm around her back.

"What is it brat?" he whispered in her ear, his tail rubbing against her hair.

His eyebrows furrowed a little when another shudder went through her, a sob escaping passed her lips. Vegeta moved back, studying her face. He met her eyes, quirking a brow in question. Gena just shook her head, not saying anything for several minutes. She buried her face in his neck again, curling up in his lap and letting out a small sigh. He heard her swallow, waiting as she tried to compose herself.

"Just," her voice was low, and he pressed his lips to her forehead, waiting for her to continue. "Promise me, Vegeta," she whispered, moving back and meeting his eyes.

"What?" he asked gruffly, rubbing a thumb down her jaw.

"Promise me..." Gena hesitated, swallowing again before continuing. "That whatever happens, you won't make any hasty decisions," she asked, watching slight puzzlement cross his features before they blanked once more.

"What did you dream?" Vegeta asked, eying her as a frown appeared on his face, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Did you have a vision?"

Gena shook her head, her breath hitching slightly. "I can't...tell you," she confessed, watching as his jaw hardened slightly. "I'm not keeping secrets from you Vegeta," she said softly, running a hand down his cheek. "I just want you to be cautious, okay?"

"Please!" she pleaded when he remained silent. She felt his hand move to her hip, the weight there comforting.

"I'll remember your words woman," Vegeta finally stated, pulling her closer as he laied back down, fitting her against him.

Gena nodded, knowing that was as good of a promise as she was going to get. She swallowed, closing her eyes as bits and pieces of the dream or premonition, she wasn't sure which yet, floated through her mind. A soft smile appeared on her face at the sight of the darling little girl, in possession of her fathers' eyes and smile. She felt Vegeta move, and opened her eyes. He was leaning over her, studying her face. She quirked a brow, watching him do the same.

"What are you smiling about brat?" he asked softly, watching her mouth turn up into a soft smile. He resisted the urge to swoop down and capture it, wanting to know what exactly was going on in that mind of hers. Vegeta watched Gena's eyes soften, shining with so much emotion that he swallowed, briefly looking away. His gaze returned to hers after a moment, still waiting. Gena reached up and ran a hand down the hard planes of his face, running a thumb over his bottom lip. She smiled when he nipped her finger, watching a small smirk appear on his face.

"You'll make beautiful children someday, my prince," Gena whispered, watching the man's eyes widen. She turned back onto her side, feeling his gaze bore into the back of her head.

She was gently shoved onto her back a moment later, Vegeta's eyes searching as his met hers.

"What do you mean?" he whispered, his gaze intent to watch her reaction. Gena bit her lip, sighing a little. "Did you see a child in our future?" he whispered, his throat working a little as the woman's gaze slid away. Vegeta held his breath for a moment, letting it out slowly when she closed her eyes. She opened them again, meeting his gaze. He watched her swallow.

"I can't tell you," she whispered, "It might mess with certain future events."

She watched the prince sigh through his nose, looking away from her for a moment before settling back behind her, not saying anything else. Gena swallowed, really wanting to tell everything she saw and get it out in the open, but she hesitated. _I'm not certain that was the future I saw, or just a dream! What if I say something, and it doesn't happen! I can't run that risk! I can't tell the prince about his little girl until I'm certain she will be born!_ Gena swallowed, turning and burying her face in Vegeta's chest, sighing loudly. She felt his arm go around her, holding her tightly to him. She snuggled closer to the man, letting the warmth of the prince beside her slowly lull her back into sleep.

* * *

The prince had his coronation the next day, the mass of saiyan bodies a little overwhelming as everyone arrived to witness the event. Gena had been reluctant to even be there, in case there were those that opposed the decision. Vegeta had quickly vetoed that idea, saying she had to be there to be crowned as well. Gena bit her lip, a little shiver going through her at the thought.

They were supposed to be getting ready for the event, having been given separate changing chambers to don the royal robes. She glanced at the ones given to her this morning. They were beautiful, a soft downy white with what looked like fur trimming the sides. The floor length cape was a deep red, reminding her of when the moon changed during the mating frenzy. It had the royal crest adorned on the back, in gold. She stared at it for a moment, remembering the dream she had the night before. Remembering the cape that she had clutched to her chest. Gena felt her blood chill, swallowing with difficulty. _Was this supposed to be how it happened? When is Vegeta supposed to be killed!? Oh God! How do I stop it!?_ A shiver went down her spine as she slowly stood, her breathing ragged. She gasped as images flashed through her mind, knowing this was no damn dream, but a glimpse of what was to come.

_A tyrant stood on a hill_

_Blood dripping from his fingers_

_The grass was watered with blood_

_A chill in the air as he smiled_

_A King lay dying _

_There were bodies all around_

_A lone figure stood on a hill_

_Tears soaked the hands_

_A tyrant stood on a hill _

_Blood dripping from his fingers_

_The grass was watered with blood _

_A chill in the air as he laughed_

_A King lay dead_

Gena was sobbing as she came out of it, her body laying prone on the floor. A shudder raked her body as she slowly stood, tears falling down her face. She quickly swiped them away as she strode towards the door, intent on finding Vegeta. She ignored Raditz as his head jerked up, his eyes widening a little.

"You have not changed yet?" he asked, his tail swishing behind him as he sent her a questionable look, noticing her tear stained face.

Gena cleared her throat, studying the taller saiyan for a moment. "I need to see Vegeta. Now!"

Raditz studied her for another moment and without a word, turned and marched down the hall. He led her through the back halls, bypassing the massive crowds of other saiyans gathered to witness the crowning. He stopped at some stairs, glancing at her over his shoulder before going down them. His tail shot out and wrapped around her wrist, steadying her as she stumbled a bit, in a hurry to see the prince. They made their way to Vegeta's old chambers, still kept for instances such as this. She stopped right at Raditz' back, watching him take a deep breath before knocking. He quickly removed his tail from her, wrapping it around his waist as the door was flung open.

"What?" Vegeta demanded, moving away from the doorway and turning his back to the saiyan standing there.

Raditz didn't say anything, just stepped aside and nodded to Gena. She paused momentarily at the sight of Vegeta in royal attire, almost taking her breath away. She did silently sigh, her gaze raking over him. She heard the door shut softly behind her, not taking her eyes off her saiyan. The prince still had his back to her, fiddling with the straps holding his cape. Gena bit her lip, watching silently.

"What is it!?" Vegeta snapped, finally looking over his shoulder.

He froze for a moment at the sight of Gena standing there, blinking before slowly turning towards her. A small smile appeared on his face.

"What is it woman? Not getting stage fright are we!?"

Gena watched him take a step towards her, crossing his arms. She met his eyes, letting him see how serious she thought this meeting should be. Vegeta's brows pleated, a slight frown replacing the smile. He stopped in front of her, his hands resting on her hips as he studied her face. His eyes roamed her features for a moment before speaking.

"What is it brat?" Vegeta asked softly, noticing the worry and slight fear in her eyes. His tail came up and wrapped around her small waist, bringing them closer.

Gena closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I don't think this is a good idea!" she blurted out, peeking out from under her lashes at Vegeta's face. Her eyes widened as his face hardened, his eyes narrowing as a muscle jumped in his cheek. His eyes bore into her for a moment before a sound of disgust ripped from him, dropping his hands and turning away.

"I knew it," he muttered, his voice low as his hands clenched into fists.

Gena furrowed her brows, watching the man as he stalked to the other side of the room, a hand coming up to rest against the wall as he leaned forward, staring out the balcony windows.

"What do you mean Vegeta?" she asked softly, watching his shoulders' tense.

He didn't bother turning towards her, just continued to look out the window in silence, his whole body vibrating with anger.

"I knew you would back out," he softly spat out, his tail lashing the air behind him.

Gena stared wide-eyed at the prince, slightly confused. "I'm not!"

He acted like he didn't even hear her. "This is what I get for mating to a fucking weak human," he muttered under his breath. Gena heard it. She took a step back, listening to the prince mutter to himself. "Of all the times this had to happen, you had to do it today! When I'm so close to ruling this Kingdom my father has slowly let disintegrate." She watched him push off the wall, straightening back up and crossing his arms. He finally turned to look at her, Gena swallowing at the hard, steely look in his eyes. "My father was right," he said softly, catching her eye, "It was a mistake to mate to a human...to you," he murmured the last words, his gaze never wavering from her.

Gena swallowed back a sob, wrapping her arms around herself. "Vegeta," she whispered, "You have it wrong." She paused for a moment, holding his gaze as she took a deep breath. "I didn't come in here to back out of the coronation." She let that sink in before continuing. "I came in here to stop you from being murdered," she stated softly, "To give you the warning that came to me not an hour ago."

She turned and left, her jaw clenching to keep from tearing up, not wanting to show how much the prince's words had cut her. She briefly closed her eyes, going back the way Raditz showed her, making a left instead of going straight and leaving the castle. She walked without seeing, through the garden she loved so much, passed her spot under the tree, going down the hill and heading towards the less extravagant houses. The soldiers' dwellings. Gena stopped at the edge of the town, taking a shuddering breath and deviating, going to the edge of the woods and sitting on a wide stump. She took another shuddering breath, biting her lip to keep it from quivering.

Her head jerked up at the sound of footsteps, quickly looking away as her face reddened, having been caught crying. She swallowed as Kakkarot stopped beside her, not saying anything. She heard him sit after a moment, watching him out of the corner of her eye as he clasped his hands together. They sat for awhile, neither saying anything as the sun slowly moved across the sky, the shadows lengthening as the day got longer. Kakkarot finally stood, and Gena lifted her head, feeling his gaze on her.

"ChiChi should have supper just about ready," he stated softly, crossing his arms as his tail wrapped around his waist. Gena lowered her eyes, studying the ground as she heard his feet move across the grass.

"You're welcome to join us," Kakkarot said, watching as her head came up, studying her for a moment before lifting his gaze to the sky. "That is, if you wish."

Gena stared at the tall saiyan for a moment, before licking her lips and standing. A long breath came out of her, and she followed his gaze to the sky, watching the planets' moons as they orbited the sun.

"I would be glad to," Gena said softly, listening to the man softly grunt, before pivoting on his heel and strolling away.

She watched him for a moment, a small smile appearing on her face as she slowly followed.

ChiChi was just setting down the last of the food when they walked in, quirking a brow at the sight of Gena behind her husband, but didn't say anything.

Gena automatically veered toward the bassinet in the corner of the kitchen, a smile spreading on her face as she looked down at the small baby boy. He was sleeping, his lips slightly puckered, his hands balled into tiny fists against his chest. His tail was tucked around him, the tip flicking a little every few seconds. Gena felt tears well up at the sight, swallowing them down as she raised her head to look at ChiChi.

"He's so beautiful!" she said softly, so as not to startle him awake. She looked back down at the baby, her face softening. "You look just like your father, Gohan," she whispered, a smile appearing once more when he gurgled in his sleep.

"How-"

Gena raised her head at the sound of ChiChi's voice, raising a brow when the woman cut off. She watched with a slight smile as the woman's eyes went wide, blinking owlishly at her for a moment before shaking her head.

"I shouldn't even ask," ChiChi said, her voice soft. "Should I?"

Gena just grinned at her, glancing down at the baby once more before moving to the table, where Kakkarot was already seated, eying her with a raised brow.

"So," he said, running his tongue over his teeth, narrowing his eyes a little. "You know my sons' name," he stated, crossing his arms.

"We haven't even told anyone yet," ChiChi said, slowly sitting down beside her, staring at her.

Gena cleared her throat, sending both of them an apologetic smile, not saying anything. It was quiet for several minutes, before ChiChi shot up, rummaging around in the cupboard for a moment before she set something down on the table with a loud thunk. Gena let out a short laugh at the sight of the liquor bottle, watching in amusement as the woman splashed some into a small shot glass. She looked over as Kakkarot spoke.

"You see that," he growled, narrowing his eyes. "You've turned my woman into an alcoholic." He turned his attention to ChiChi, who was in the process of taking another shot. "Stop drinking that," Kakkarot stated, crossing his arms. "You're still feeding the baby."

ChiChi coughed a little, finally nodding and putting the liquor bottle up, setting the small glass in the sink. Kakkarot didn't wait for her to sit, just started shoveling food onto his plate, silently handing the dishes to Gena, who took a much smaller portion. They all looked up when the door slammed open, waking the baby, who immediately started wailing.

"Brother! Do you know where the princes' mate ran off to!" They could hear Raditz' voice before they saw him, the floor shaking a little as he stepped into the room. "Dammit! Where did that little-" He paused as he caught sight of her, sitting at his brothers' table. Everyone but the baby was silent for a moment as Raditz' stared at her, before his eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms.

"Where the hell have you been!" the massive saiyan practically shouted, making Gohan cry even louder.

Gena sighed, getting up and making her way over to the bassinet as ChiChi picked Gohan up. She silently asked for the baby, which ChiChi seemed eager to hand over. She put the baby on her shoulder, patting his bottom as she turned and glared at Kakkarot's brother. Everyone stayed silent as the cries trickled off, until the baby was finally asleep again. Gena gently handed him over to his mother, ChiChi softly stating she was going to put him in his crib. She quickly left, leaving the three alone in the kitchen.

Gena sat back down with a sigh, picking up her fork as Kakkarot stood. He slapped a hand on his brothers' back, jostling him a little.

"The princes' mate is safe and sound. Now take a seat you big idiot and join us for supper," Kakkarot said, not waiting for his brother to do as he said before sitting back down and digging into his plate.

Gena saw Raditz give her a beady eyed look, frowning for a moment before reluctantly sighing, the scrape of a chair loud besides the other man's chewing. The massive saiyan sat on her left, lightly smacking her with his tail to show his disapproval of her leaving without telling him, before scraping almost the rest of the food onto his plate. Gena briefly glanced around, wandering what ChiChi was going to eat when the woman in question walked in. She sat with a sigh across from Gena, putting the last little bit of food onto her plate and eating at a much slower rate than her husband. A soft smile appeared on Gena's lips as she watched, looking back down at her plate as she moved her food around, not really in the mood to eat anymore.

She felt a nudge on her elbow a few minutes later, looking over at Raditz. He glanced at her plate, then at her.

"Are you gonna eat that?" he asked, his jaw working as he shoved another bite into his mouth.

Gena shook her head, handing him the plate. He grabbed it, a moment later the clatter of dishes could be heard as all the food was cleared. Gena sighed deeply, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. A moment later she felt a tail tap her shoulder. She looked up, meeting the large saiyans' eyes.

"What did he do?" Raditz asked, his tone low. His eyes were serious as he watched her, not looking away as he continued to eat.

She briefly glanced at Kakkarot and ChiChi, who abruptly left the table, clearing her throat as she left the room. Kakkarot stayed where he was, lightly twirling his mug in his hands as he studied her as well. Gena swallowed, watching as the tall saiyan brought his cup up, taking a drink, never breaking eye contact with her. She swallowed a second time, looking away. Gena shook her head.

"He didn't _DO_ anything to me," she stated softly, biting her lip. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"About what?" Kakkarot softly demanded, his eyes piercing as they continued to watch her.

Gena shook her head again, not saying anything. She sighed after a moment, getting up and stacking several dishes next to the sink. A hand laid on top of hers as she reached over the table for the rest, making her pause. Her head jerked up, meeting Raditz' eyes. Hers went wide. The saiyan never voluntarily made any physical contact with her, unless absolutely necessary. She stared at him as he studied her for a moment.

"My lady," Raditz said softly, keeping his hand on top of hers. "If there is anything that I can do to help rectify this-"

He stopped as she shook her head, slowly moving her hand away. "No," Gena said after a moment, "Like I said. It was just a misunderstanding. I'm sure me and the prince will work it out in our own time," she stated softly, studying the table top.

"I couldn't agree more."

They all jerked around, staying silent at the sight of Vegeta in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame. He had his arms crossed, his brows slightly furrowed as he met each of their gazes. He paused at Gena, studying her for a moment before straightening up. His eyes never left her as he slowly stepped into the room, not even blinking as he shot a blast at Raditz, the massive saiyan lifting out of his seat, bursting through the wall and landing outside with a thud. Gena gasped, gaping at Vegeta as he stopped a foot from her.

"That's for touching what is mine," he stated softly, narrowing his eyes at her before they flickered to Kakkarot. The taller saiyan had stood when he blasted, a muscle jumping in his jaw. But he didn't say anything. This was his prince, he had no right. Vegeta eyed him for a moment before slowly meeting Gena's gaze. She was still staring at him, speechless, as he pivoted and strolled towards the door.

"Follow me woman," Vegeta commanded, not looking back to see if she obeyed.

Gena blinked, staring stupidly at the spot the prince disappeared from, slowly turning her head and looking at Kakkarot. His eyes met hers briefly, before he jerked his head, gesturing for her to get her ass into gear. Gena swallowed, looking back towards the doorway before slowly making her way over to it. She didn't know what brought this attitude out in the prince, and she really didn't want to find out anytime soon. She bit her lip, a deep sigh coming out of her as she exited her friends' house, noticing the prince standing a few feet away, his back to her. His feet were spread shoulder width apart, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't even look over his shoulder at her before he took off, shooting into the air in a blazing white-blue light. Gena watched him for a moment before slightly groaning. She powered up, although it was a lot weaker than the princes...or anyone else's for that matter. Flying long distances drained her, and the direction the prince just took, away from the castle, it was gonna be a fair distance. Another deep sigh escaped her as she shot off, following Vegeta's trail. The man was already long gone, not even waiting for her to catch up. She clenched her hands. He was obviously pissed.

Gena swallowed, a moment later she started blinking rapidly as something occurred to her. Something she hadn't even bothered noticing as the prince surprised them with his appearance.

Vegeta was wearing the royal armor and cape of the King!

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I'm losing focus here! I am not at all pleased with this chapter! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter is mostly Vegeta's POV. The language is sort of raw, but that's to be expected. I mean, it is the prince!**

**Warning: Lemon**

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 16

Gena landed behind the prince, wary and apprehensive about his sudden volatile mood around her. She crossed her arms, swallowing a little as she looked around at the area Vegeta had chosen to stop at. It was basically a field surrounded by trees, with a small lake stretching beyond her scope of sight, the sound of softly rushing water doing nothing to alleviate her nervousness. Her attention went back to the man standing not five feet from her, his back ramrod straight, feet shoulder width apart. The man didn't have to turn around for her to know he had his arms crossed, a frown on his face.

Gena eyed the prince, unsure exactly of how to proceed, seeing as how the man has been unpredictable since his ascendance to King, even before today. They stayed in silence for several minutes, and Gena shuffled her feet, only to hear at least _some_ noise beside the water running into the lake. Her attention jerked to Vegeta as he finally turned, standing sideways, his feet in perfect alignment with his body, his tail waving slightly behind him as he seemed to glare at her. Gena swallowed, clasping her fingers behind her to hide the sudden nerves attacking her. She was pretty certain he wouldn't hurt her, but hell! She'd been wrong before about assuming things when it came to this man.

Her body tensed when he suddenly strode forward, the expression on his face not changing. Obsidian eyes full of steel studied her as he came closer, and Gena resisted the urge to back away. She held her ground as he stopped a foot from her, looking down at her with the frown still permanent on his face. She glanced at his tail, before quickly looking back up at him. The furry appendage was slowly moving back and forth, as if the man was content at the moment. This puzzled Gena, and she met Vegeta's eyes, watching for some sort of sign that he was pissed or feeling violent.

His eyes were clear and calm, at odds with the intense frown marring his face.

She watched a muscle jump in his jaw, biting her lip as they stood there, still not speaking. The sudden weight of an arm around her waist made her gasp, Vegeta's face tucked in her neck before she could even comprehend what was happening. She let her arms fall, having shot out in surprise when he had abruptly grabbed her. She heard him take a deep breath, his chest expanding with the movement. Gena closed her eyes, biting her lip again at the feel of the prince against her. She unconsciously settled her hands on his forearms, feeling the muscle bulge and jump underneath her fingers. A thrill went through her, a shiver running down her spine. Vegeta's arm tightened around her, his tail coming up to rub her shoulder, moving down her arm to settle around her wrist.

A small smile appeared on her face at the action, and she finally relaxed, wrapping her arms around Vegeta's shoulders and resting her forehead against him.

The man still didn't speak, taking another deep breath and pressing their bodies closer. Gena wandered at this display of affection, trying to place why the man was doing it in the first place. He wasn't hostile or crude to her, but this was Vegeta. He didn't _do_ feelings. Or displays of emotion. Gena thought over this as they stayed in this position for several minutes, neither moving or breaking the silence.

Her focus came back to the man holding her when she felt his lips press against the side of her neck, her abdomen muscles clenching slightly. She silently scolded herself, but knew she couldn't help it. This was Vegeta after all! The man she loved.

"I do not regret mating to you brat," Vegeta whispered against her skin, not moving from his position, his head still buried in her neck.

The sudden sound of his voice had her jump slightly in surprise, having been silent this whole time. Gena bit the inside of her cheek, taking a deep breath. She tightened her hold around him, knowing this was the closest she would ever get to an apology. She kissed the underside of his jaw, listening to the growl of approval emerge from the saiyan prince. His tail slid along her arm, before moving and rubbing her hip. She yelped a moment later as the furry appendage smacked her behind, and she swatted Vegeta's shoulder, feeling his smirk emerge against her skin.

He finally straightened, a hand moving to the back of her neck, his fingers clenching the curls slightly. They studied one another before the prince swooped down, claiming her lips in a wild kiss, making Gena whimper slightly even as he broke the connection, his eyes heavy lidded as he finally let her go completely.

Vegeta moved back, his hands balling into fists at his sides, resisting the urge to grab the woman and throw her down onto the hard ground. There were too many things to say, too much to get cleared up before anything remotely intimate happened between them again. He pinched his lips together slightly, his brows narrowing as he crossed his arms. Vegeta listened to Gena clear her throat, watching in slight amusement as a flush rose on her cheeks, the woman biting her lip as she met his eyes.

He grunted, holding her gaze for another moment before turning and striding towards the middle of the clearing, deep in thought yet not so much that he wasn't aware of the delectable female behind him, giving off scents that had him silently groaning, the musk of want mixed with her own personal scent almost had him putting what he had to say out of his mind and throwing the woman on the ground and having his way with her. Vegeta clenched his jaw, ignoring his body's reactions to his mate and leaning against one of the boulders' in the field. He watched from under his lashes as Gena slowly followed him, her footfalls kicking up a little red dirt as she walked across the little patches among the grass, slight puzzlement and concern shadowing her face.

He knew he had been acting slightly different lately. Especially since the night the woman had woke him from a sound sleep with her crying as she lay sleeping beside him.

When she had informed him that he would have offspring.

Vegeta studied the woman, so many questions on the tip of his tongue that he had to literally bite down on it, sighing heavily as Gena stopped across from him, copying his stance and leaning against the massive rock opposite him. He held her gaze for a moment, before slowly moving down, all the way to her feet before quickly moving back up, holding her attention once more before speaking.

"You were supposed to be there," Vegeta stated softly, his voice low.

He watched her wince, not looking away as regret and shame passed over her features. She crossed her arms, mirroring his stance completely. Vegeta smirked, his lips twitching for a moment. He was starting to rub off on the woman. He silently grunted, figuring that was a good thing, not matter how you put it. He was a prince after all. Well...

His hands clenched against his forearms, his eyes narrowing a little as he scrutinized Gena through lowered lashes. Would she accept what has transpired? Or back down like he had thought she was doing when she first came to his old chambers? Vegeta winced slightly, his gaze sliding away from the woman in front of him as he recalled their harsh words to each other earlier. He looked back over, raising a brow when he caught her studying him, a small smile on her face. A dimple appeared in her cheek, and Vegeta resisted the urge to separate the distance between them and kiss it, silently reprimanding himself for acting like a pansy ass. Which is how he viewed any sort of loving gestures, or anything that would associate him with anything other than a fierce warrior, someone to be feared and reckoned with.

He straightened, letting his familiar frown appear, ignoring the disappointment in her eyes as he took a step towards her, watching her face as he shortened the distance between them once again. His eyes roamed her features before he began the conversation that should have taken place before they even became intimate.

"I will not pretend to understand the depths of what you experience, what has been seen through your visions, or how you receive them in the first place," Vegeta paused, taking a deep breath through his nose as he watched Gena's face, her brows furrowing slightly as he begun to speak, her focus staying on him as he slowly exhaled, the one sided conversation starting up once again as the sun slowly sank behind the mountain peaks.

"To have my mate know when events are going to occur before they happen, knowing who certain species are, knowing that the information," he stepped closer, holding her gaze as he continued, "that you are privy to woman puts your existence in jeopardy. Knowing that certain...individuals would stop at nothing to nab you and use the knowledge for their own gain," Vegeta paused, feeling his body go cold at the thought, keeping what was racing through his mind off his face. He leaned forward, placing both hands on either side of Gena, neatly trapping her. His lips were only inches from hers as he continued. "Frieza died by my hand for it," he let that sink in before continuing. "And so shall anyone else who tries to take my Queen away from me."

Vegeta felt her body shudder, heard her sharp intake of breath as he leaned forward, his nose sliding along her neck, taking in the full extent of Gena's scent, letting it fill his senses, fogging his mind and letting the euphoria of her presence envelope his thoughts, pressing his body against hers.

A growl emerged from his throat as Gena grazed the underside of his jaw with her teeth, her body responding instantly to the erotic sound, going hot then cold just from having Vegeta near her. She felt dizzy, but the good sort of dizzy. One that a person gets when the object of their desire and love are right in their arms, giving the go ahead for whatever comes next. Gena slid her hands over the prince's shoulders, feeling the cape he had on skim the top of her hands. She reached out and rubbed her fingers lightly over it, feeling Vegeta settle his hands on her waist. She moved back, meeting his eyes as her fingers ran over the imprint on the back, feeling cool against her fingertips. The Royal Seal. Memories of the premonition/dream came flooding back, making her breath catch slightly. Vegeta's eyes sharpened on her face, noticing the slight change instantly.

"What is it?" He whispered, watching Gena's face as her eyes closed, her throat working as she swallowed. "And no more secrets brat."

Gena opened her eyes at the statement, meeting Vegeta's gaze before sighing. Her hands clenched in his cape, studying the man for a moment before lifting up and softly kissing his lips. She met his eyes as she leaned back, hesitating before voicing what she feared the most.

"I'm afraid," Gena whispered, swallowing with difficulty as Vegeta's brows furrowed a little. She continued before he could say anything. "I'm afraid that you're going to die...soon."

She listened to the prince heave a sigh, shifting a little before pressing against her, his lips grazing her ear.

"I'm here woman," he whispered, his tail wrapping around her waist. "I'm not going anywhere."

"It's going to change," Gena whispered, her voice breaking slightly. She felt Vegeta rub his hands down her back, not saying anything. "It's going to-"

She cut off, choking back a sob as everything that has transpired in the past month came back to the forefront of her mind, forcing her to close her eyes at the intense emotions flooding through her. Gena clutched his chest armor, burying her face against his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me, my prince," she said softy, her words cracking as a sob bubbled up.

She felt Vegeta nuzzle her neck, kissing her jaw before his warm breath caressed the side of her face.

"I'm not your prince no longer," he stated in a low voice, slowly moving back to look at Gena's face.

Her eyes were wide, a question in their depths as they studied one another. "What?"

Vegeta let his hands roam, moving to cup her neck as his eyes searched her features.

"I'm your King now woman," he paused, letting that sink in before stating the rest of his news. "And you are my Queen. Officially."

Gena's mouth parted, a small gasp coming out of her at the news, staring at the man in front of her before a rush of words left her in one breath.

"But I wasn't there!"

Vegeta's lips curved slightly, a grunt coming out of him as his eyes seemed to lighten with amusement.

"Proxy brat," he stated, a smirk appearing as her mouth fell open. He let his forehead touch hers, their noses grazing one another. "You belong at my side woman," he growled, nipping her bottom lip. He felt her shudder, and did it again. At her soft moan, he ground his lips to hers, lifting her slightly and placing her on the flat surface of the boulder. His hands went to her ankles, gently wrapping his fingers around them before moving up, slowly lifting her skirt to her knees. She shuddered against him, flicking her tongue against his as Vegeta squeezed her thighs, pushing them apart as he settled between them. He growled in satisfaction when she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing their bodies against one another. His hands went to her behind, his fingers clenching in the fabric as he lifted her up, turning and striding across the field.

Gena broke the kiss, breathing heavily as she studied the man holding her, licking her lips. She watched his eyes lower even more, his hold on her tightening as he continued to march across the ground.

"Where are we going?" she whispered against his mouth, seeing his incisors flash for a moment as he grinned, before it disappeared, a growl coming out of him as he somehow rubbed himself against her, as they were walking.

"To bathe woman," Vegeta whispered against her skin, feeling a shudder go through her as he moved his head, licking her flesh. "You taste good enough to eat," he whispered, a moan coming out of both of them as his lips ran over the exposed skin along her neckline.

Vegeta stopped a moment later, not moving his hands from her behind. He was reluctant to let go, for some reason feeling that he needed this connection, the intimacy that flared between them every time they were in the vicinity of each other. He wouldn't call it _love!_ But it was something that he craved, a tangible reaction that has only intensified as their relationship progressed. Vegeta felt her arms tighten around his neck, feeling a swirl of warmth in his stomach, moving to his chest as she sighed against his skin, the sound sweet to his ears. He nipped her shoulder, a slight chuckle coming out of him as she jerked in surprise. The woman should be used to it by now, and he absently wandered how long it would take before she wasn't taken by surprise by any of his actions, how long it would take for them to fall into a comfortable routine with years of being together. He silently sighed, hoping that he would be able to always surprise this woman, like she did to him every day.

He felt her legs slowly move from around him, listening as they landed on the ground. Vegeta pushed her back, slightly bending her over his arm as he buried his head between her breasts. He was reluctant to let go, to move away from the soft body pressed against him. Vegeta felt her bury her hands in his hair, softly massaging his scalp. A purr emerged from him, and he tried to move closer, rubbing their bodies against one another as they stayed wrapped up in each others' arms, not letting this comforting moment pass too quickly. He felt his tail swing happily behind him, not really remembering when last he felt this content. _What is the woman doing to me!?_ He suddenly straightened, a twinge of disappointment settling in his chest as he felt her hands slide from his hair, falling away as he stepped back. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, ignoring the emotions running through him as he studied the woman standing before him. He reached up and unclasped his cape, flinging it aside as his hands went to his armor, listening to the thud as it hit the soft ground. He stepped closer to his mate, his hands coming up to settle on the back of her neck, his fingers burying themselves in the mass of curls as he swooped down and ground his lips to hers, listening to her soft moans and gasps as he licked and nipped, moving to her jaw and grazing his teeth against her. His tail went to the hem of her dress, lifting it slowly until it reached her waist, moving his hands to grab the material and flinging it off her.

Vegeta captured her lips again, the desperation coming over him foreign, making his brows furrow a little as he moved against the woman's mouth, trying to ignore the overwhelming need pushing to the forefront of his mind. The urgency clamoring in his chest to claim this woman, to show her that she was his, and will always be his, made his kisses a little more desperate, his touch a little more frantic as his fingers roamed over her skin. The need to claim his Queen overtaking everything else as he stripped himself of his body suit, his gloves and boots joining the rest of the pile as he lifted her up, his hands wrapping under her thighs and spreading her for him. Vegeta didn't pause as he plunged into her, intense satisfaction running through him to know that she was ready for him, her cries ringing in his ears as he moved.

He held her shaking body, listening to the moans and whimpers coming from her throat. He buried his face in her neck, taking in the sweet scent of sweat on her skin, a soft grunt of contempt coming out of him to know that he made her this way, he made her body shudder. That he satisfied her the way no other man could. He grazed his teeth against her flesh, nipping the base of her neck. No other man would ever touch her again. Vegeta increased his pace, feeling his back tense with every thrust, his fingertips sliding over the silky thighs underneath his hands. He would kill anyone who dared touch what was his, without any remorse whatsoever. His tail wrapped around Gena's waist, feeling her clench around him as their bodies slid against one another. Vegeta licked the top of her breasts, listening to her whimper uncontrollably at his hands and teeth and dick moving inside her, over her, squeezing and caressing. He felt her reach her peak, only slowing down for a few minutes to let her catch her breath, before slamming into her again, slowly walking towards the water, not pausing in his claim as he felt the water lap at his thighs, feeling Gena shudder as the coolness of the lake touched her backside, quickly submerging them both up to their waist.

Vegeta wrapped an arm around her waist, gently forcing her back over his arm as he captured one peak in his mouth, listening to her vocalize her satisfaction. He felt goosebumps rise on her skin as he ran his teeth over the nipple, feeling her squirm against him as if trying to get closer. Vegeta straightened, studying her through heavy lidded eyes, watching the moonlight caress her skin, her body appearing milky white against his much darker complexion. He leaned forward and licked between her breast, slowly moving over her collar bone, pausing for a moment at the mark there before moving to her neck. He sucked on her skin, feeling her move against him, her breathing labored.

Vegeta suddenly straightened back up, pushing her up and putting her thighs over his shoulders, his hands going to her backside, studying her through lowered lashes. He watched her eyes widen, a gasp of surprise coming out of her as she stared down at him, her hair falling forward, making a curtain around them. He held her gaze as he pressed his lips to her inner thigh, feeling her shudder against him. He slowly, softly kissed her skin, letting his tongue flick out and taste her flesh as her thighs tightened around him, cocooning him in her scent, sucking in a breath to taste her unique smell on his tongue.

Vegeta let out a low moan, a growl merging with it as he moved to the other thigh, feeling Gena shift restlessly in his arms. A whimper came out of her mouth, making his abdomen muscles clench, his dick jumping to attention. He gazed up at her, watching her head fall back, her mass of curls falling over her shoulders, creating a curtain behind her. Vegeta lifted his mouth from her thigh, watching her body shudder, her chest heaving as she gasped in air. He waited for the woman in his arms to slowly straighten, a smirk appearing on his lips as she finally looked down at him, her face flushed, her mouth parted as she tried to catch her breath, her eyes full of desire. Vegeta felt her move, squirming a little in his arms. He held her gaze, letting his lip curl back a little as he slowly ran his tongue over his incisors, his eyes gleaming as he watched her eyes lower to his mouth. A low moan came out of her, and Vegeta reciprocated with a low growl, feeling a shiver run down her spine.

"What do you want woman?" Vegeta whispered, holding Gena's gaze as her eyes widened. He watched in amusement as a flush rose on her cheeks, licking his lips as she bit her lip, her bottom lip slowly sliding out from between her teeth.

"Wh...what?" Gena whispered, her voice low and thick with desire. Vegeta felt a muscle jump in his jaw, resisting the urge to lean forward and taste her as he waited for her to voice what she wanted, how she wanted him to please her. He had tried this plenty of times before, the woman surprisingly shy when it came to telling him exactly what she wanted, how she wanted to be pleased. It did shock him a little at first, seeing as how she was always straight forward and assured with herself outside the bedroom. Vegeta let his breath fan her skin, watching her eyes close as a low moan came out of her. He almost gave in...almost. His hands tightened on her backside, his fingers massaging, a slight shudder going through his body as her arousal enveloped him, intensifying with every caress of his fingertips.

"Pl...Please Vegeta," Gena whimpered, arching her back, trying to bring herself closer to him.

He felt her hands bury in his hair, letting his teeth graze her skin as she cried out, writhing against him. Vegeta whispered his words again, catching the slight hitch in her throat, the clenching of her fingers in his mane, the hesitation before she looked back down at him.

"I..."

He watched her lick her lips, meeting his eyes briefly before closing her own, her throat working as she swallowed. "I want you," she whispered, a hand grabbing his tail as it reached up to slide over her skin. He watched with heavy lidded eyes as she ran a hand slowly down the soft fur, ruffling it a little before stopping and moving back up. He watched the movement, his erection jerking with each squeeze of her hand around his tail, imagining her doing the same thing to his dick. Vegeta growled low in his throat, not hesitating as he swooped forward, letting her taste settle on his tongue, listening to the sweet sounds of her cries echoing around them, her hips bucking against his lips as he devoured her, not pausing as she came, her thighs quivering as her orgasm shot through her. He moved away, pulling her down roughly and thrusting inside her even as her orgasm still shook her, grasping her hips as he moved her up and down on him, the woman whimpering at his relentlessness.

Their breath mingled together as he leaned forward, letting his lips slide over hers as he spoke.

"You're mine," Vegeta whispered, his mate's body shuddering in his arms at the possessiveness in his tone. He didn't try to hide it, letting her glimpse the steel in his eyes as he moved inside her, his arms wrapping protectively around her. His thrusts were firm, making her body jolt slightly as he pushed against her. He nipped her shoulder, pressing her body against his as his fingers tightened on her thighs, increasing his thrusts as he felt her squeeze around him again, her shouts echoing throughout the surrounding area. A low growl emerged from Vegeta's throat as he stiffened, his muscles clenching for a moment before he groaned again, burying his face in Gena's neck, a contented sigh leaving him.

They stayed wrapped up in each others' arms for several minutes, until the slight chill in the air reached them, making the woman in his arms shiver. Vegeta grunted softly, letting his power flood to the surface and encompass his body. He listened to Gena's sigh of contempt as his aura warmed her, driving away the cold and replacing it with raw, crackling power. He lifted his head, a moment later an amused smirk appearing on his lips at the sight of the woman's hair frizzing slightly, seeming much bigger than usual. A soft chuckle escaped him as she stuck her tongue out at him, letting her legs fall from his waist and land in the water. He swooped down and nipped her lower lip, moving back a moment later. He grinned in amusement when she yelped, the loud smack of his hand against her ass cheek loud in the quiet night.

Vegeta growled, narrowing his eyes slightly before scooping her up, diving underneath the water and ignoring her shrieks as the water blasted her in the face. He emerged seconds later, throwing his head and whipping the hair out of his eyes. He smirked at Gena, glaring at him through her mass of hair, the curls sopping wet, making her look like a drowned rat. Vegeta felt a wicked smile emerge, watching her eyes widen as a gleam appeared in his eyes, the obsidian darkness of those orbs shining in the bright moonlight. The water rippled as she shivered, her throat working as she swallowed. Vegeta's smile widened at her nervousness, before he slowly made his way over to her, stalking her with a stealth that he could see was making her wary. He bit back a chuckle, making his face impassive as he glided through the water, slowly circling her.

Vegeta disappeared under the water.

Gena bit back a curse, the water sloshing against her naked body as she whipped around, watching the water for any indication of where the man was at. It was eerily silent, and she swallowed, looking around her. She squinted her eyes, trying to peer into the water, but it was too dark for her to see anything. After a moment she began to worry, wandering exactly how long the saiyan could hold his breath under water. A squeak came out of her as she felt something slide against her thigh, a shiver running through her when she realized it was Vegeta's tail. She gulped, a slight shudder going through her. Her imagination started running wild as she waited, wandering what the man had up his sleeve.

A gasp escaped her throat at the feel of lips against her back, sliding along her lower spine, goosebumps appearing on her skin. Strong hands grabbed her waist, and she felt herself being pulled back. She looked over her shoulder, watching as Vegeta rose out of the water like some God emerging from the depths of the sea. Gena watched the water run in rivets down his body, her eyes following it as it traveled down his chest, pausing ever so slightly as it passed over his muscled stomach, joining the river again as it rippled around them. She licked her lips, meeting his eyes. Vegeta pressed his body to hers, his erection pressing against her behind. Gena faced forward again, moaning slightly as his lips touched her neck, sliding over her wet skin as she leaned her head to the side, giving him better access. His lips stayed on her neck, his face buried against her skin as she felt him nudge her legs apart underneath the water. Her breath hitched slightly, biting her lip as he wrapped a strong arm around her stomach.

Gena felt him lift her slightly out of the water, listening to it slosh around them as he lowered her onto him, a cry coming out of her as he filled her from behind. She arched her back, her shoulders touching his as he slowly moved, gliding in and out of her at a leisure pace. His hands moved, cupping her breasts from behind as he bit down on his mark. Gena felt her muscles clench, slightly surprised she was coming so fast. A shout left her as her body was raked with shudders, intense twinges shooting through her abdomen. Vegeta didn't pause, just moved her hair away from her face, his lips grazing her jaw as he massaged a breast. Gena whimpered as he increased his thrusts, gasping in a breath with each jolt, the man filling her to completion. She felt his hot breath fanning her ear before he spoke.

"Do you feel like a Queen now?" he growled, his voice low as his arm tightened around her.

Gena shook her head, not knowing exactly what he was talking about, but figured he was asking about how she felt inside. She felt his muscles clench, his nose rubbing her cheek as he strengthened his thrusts, making a loud moan rip from her throat. He growled in her ear a moment later.

"You will," the young King promised, his arms tightening around her.

Gena shivered again, her gasps and moans floating over the enclosed space around them as the man showed her exactly how his Queen should be treated.

* * *

**A/N: Please REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm not sure if I had made this clear, or if anyone realized on their own, but Vegeta is **_**not**_** short in this story. He is around the same height as Goku. He didn't experience life under the tyrant Frieza after all! **

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 17

"I think you should let them go home."

Gena turned her head, looking at the man laying beside her as he did the same, eying her for a moment before looking back towards the sky, closing his eyes.

They were laying in the grass, taking a break from him teaching her more techniques on how to control her energy. And how to strengthen her ability to stop ki. They were laying up under a tree, in her favorite spot on the hill overlooking the training grounds. Gena studied Vegeta's profile, wondering how she got to this point in her life, and not for the first time. She'd been contemplating the way fate had opened up a whole new world for her, and her boys for a while now. She rolled onto her side, facing the new King, resting her head on her palm, her elbow jutting out as her eyes roamed his features.

How did she get to the point of being "married", or in saiyan culture, mated, to a King!? How did she get these abilities that were never shown to her in her old life? How did she come to love this man so much that she couldn't possibly imagine life without him?

Gena swallowed softly, biting her lip. She didn't have any answers to the questions swirling in her mind, only thoughts and more questions. She focused back on Vegeta when he opened one eye, studying her before closing it again, sighing. He grunted, suddenly sitting up and bending a leg, resting his arm on his knee. Gena stayed where she was, knowing he was thinking about her words and going over his choices in his mind.

He looked back at her, the clouds rolling in and blocking the partial rays of the suns. Gena watched the suns rays peak from behind the clouds, suddenly washing Vegeta in a gentle orange light. She softly smiled. He looked like a God right then. Powerful, formidable, unyielding. Gena didn't say anything else as Vegeta slowly leaned back, a soft grunt coming out of him as he rested back on his arm, slightly facing her. She watched him thread his gloved fingers together, his brows gently furrowed. Vegeta seemed deep in thought, the silence around them enveloping the couple as they stayed in compatible silence beside each other.

After a few moments the King sighed, looking up at her over heavy brows. Gena met his intense gaze, quirking a brow as he continued to study her in silence.

Vegeta was quiet as he searched the woman's features, finally looking away to glance unseeing at the castle. It was bathed in a soft orange light from the setting suns, giving the illusion of peace and tranquility. It was false, knowing from experience that everything that went on behind the walls was violent, intense, and harsh. He shifted his gaze, studying Gena's hands as she laid back, threading them over her stomach.

Except for her.

The woman, his mate, was the one thing in his life that didn't have to deal with any sort of violence. She comforted him at night, her soft curves pressed up against him as they slept, her acceptance of who he was, and that he wasn't going to change.

She was what brightened his otherwise dark world.

Vegeta studied the setting suns, contemplating whether or not to do as the woman asked.

Should he send the namekians home?

How would that make him look? To his race? How would that action affect his kingdom? Would it be viewed as a weakness, that he let a submissive, yet powerful race out of his reach? Out of his control?

What would his father think?

He glanced back at Gena, taking in the rays of the sun bathing the woman's body, resisting the urge to reach over and slid his hand over her skin. He sat back up, turning away from the temptation. They had more important things to do, to discuss.

"Woman," Vegeta said softly, listening to the rustling of clothes as she sat up beside him. He glanced over, a small smirk appearing at the bits of grass sticking out of her hair. He reached over and slowly picked them out, meeting her eyes as he thought about his next statement.

"I cannot," Vegeta stated, letting his hand fall and rest on his knee once more, watching as Gena nodded, as if she expected him to give that response. His jaw clenched slightly. Was he that predictable?

"For now," he added, peaking at her out of the corner of his eye, feeling satisfaction swirl in his chest as she smiled, her eyes twinkling a little as she looked over at him. Vegeta scowled at her.

"What brat?"

A small chuckle escaped her, and she nudged him with her shoulder. "You're just a big softly Vegeta. Admit it."

The King narrowed his eyes at the woman, frowning. He did not like to be called "soft!" He waited for her to look back up at him before speaking again.

"I am not 'soft' brat!" Vegeta growled, his eyes narrowing even more when her smile grew. "Wait until later and I'll show how 'soft' I can be," the King promised, his voice lowering as his eyes met hers.

Gena smirked, swatting him on the shoulder with the back of her hand before getting up, stretching and listening to the pops and cracks as she worked the kinks out from laying on the ground for so long. She sighed, lowering her arms and narrowing her eyes at the sky. She watched as one sun disappeared behind the mountains in the distance, shadows creeping over them as the second planet slowly followed the first.

She absently dusted off her backside, glancing around as night crept across the sky, the dark indigo blue soon blanketing her world as she crossed her arms, slowly making her way down from the hill. She didn't hear Vegeta follow her, but saw him an instant later, strolling beside her as his cape billowed behind him from the slight breeze. Gena took a deep breath, slowly making her way through the garden she had been so fascinated with years ago. She still loved to look at it, the colors popping out from the red dirt that was constantly in her line of vision. She bent down and picked a pink bud, reminding her of a baby rose almost in full bloom. _Bara_ is what they were called here, only grown at certain times of the year.

Gena glanced around, sighing a little as she realized it was near full mating season. What would be considered Autumn back home. She reached over and grabbed Vegeta's hand, ignoring his scoff at her show of affection in public. She laced her fingers through his, hearing him sigh beside her and mutter something about "strange human customs". Gena felt a small smile appear, twirling the little rosebud in her fingers. Her shoulder rubbed his, staying in step with the man as they made their way towards the castle, both watching as lights came on in various parts of the housing section, the soldiers around them hurrying to get their tasks completed before lights out. And because they were in the presence of their King and Queen. Gena's smile widened, letting the flower fall from her hand as they got closer to the archways leading into the castle. She felt a lightness in her chest, glancing at the man beside her as they made their way to their chambers.

Vegeta never let go of her hand.

* * *

They were seated in the throne room a few weeks later, the former King sitting in the one on the other side of Vegeta. Gena glanced at him before looking away, knowing his pride was still bruised for having been overpowered by his own son. She sat beside Vegeta, feeling his tail tap her hip before moving away. She sent him a small smile, jerking to attention a moment later when Bulma came in, a small toddler trailing behind her. Gena's smile widened, watching the little boy as his little legs carried him across the room, his brows furrowing slightly as he got to the steps, watching his mother for a moment before copying the way she climbed up them. Bulma looked back at her son, a smile lighting her face as she watched him top the steps, glancing up at her with a triumphant look on his face. Gena chuckled, standing up when they got within a few feet of her. She smiled at her friend, before scooping up the boy and hugging him to her.

"Aunt GeeGee!"

Gena's heart warmed to hear those words, smiling down into the face of her godson. She ran a hand through his lavender hair, her thumb running down his cheek as she kissed his forehead.

"Are you being a good boy Trunks?" She asked softly, watching his eyes light up as he nodded. She smiled again, looking over at Bulma.

"So how have you been?" Gena asked, not having seen her friend since a few months after she gave birth. She watched Bulma's smile slip a little as she looked over Gena's shoulder, eying the man beside Vegeta before meeting her eyes.

"Still a little mad," Bulma stated softly, crossing her arms.

Gena raised a brow. "A little?" she asked softly, watching the woman look away and bite her lip. Her blue haired friend took a breath, letting it out slowly as she looked back over at her. She shrugged, not saying anything else. Gena glanced down at Trunks, sending him a small smile before handing him over to his mother, sitting back down. Bulma sat in the throne beside her.

Gena glanced at her, grunting a little in amusement before moving her attention to the other occupants in the room. Vegeta had said something about needing her opinion on something important, so here they were, gathered in the throne room. She saw the Ox King and Raditz near the back, watching the other saiyans gathered there. Kakkarot was standing by one of the doors, his arms folded, resting against the wall with his ankles crossed. Gena studied him for a moment, her brows furrowing. The man looked ready for a rumble, if his tail swishing behind him was any indication. She glanced at Raditz again, noticing his stance was similar, his tail flicking behind him in agitation. The Ox King looked alert as well, arms crossed and back straight, standing shoulder to shoulder with the older saiyan. Gena looked back at the man seated beside her, her eyes slightly troubled and confused.

"What's really going on Vegeta?" she asked softly, not paying any attention to his father when the man looked over at them. She didn't really interact with him any longer, even though he had apologized, repeatedly, for his "fuck up" with her and the namekians.

Vegeta met her gaze, studying her for a moment as he seemed to contemplate what to tell her. She narrowed her eyes.

"The truth," Gena stated softly, turning a little more in her seat, resting her hand on his arm. The muscle beneath her fingers started jumping, the King's body tense. She watched Vegeta look away, his eyes roaming over the room before coming back to her.

"Someone requested an audience," he explained softly, holding her gaze as she studied him.

Gena's eyes widened a moment later as she gasped, her face going ashen as she stood up. She abruptly turned to Bulma.

"Leave. Now!" She watched Bulma shoot her a surprised look, staring at her from her seat. "Take Trunks with you. It's not safe," Gena explained, turning from her friend and walking down the steps. She quickly made her way to Kakkarot, licking her lips a little in nervousness as she came abreast of him. His eyes met hers, those obsidian orbs so like Vegeta's boring into her. He did not seem surprised to see her striding towards him.

"ChiChi didn't come did she," Gena asked in introduction, sighing with relief when the tall saiyan shook his head. Kakkarot studied her for a moment, wrapping his tail around his waist.

"Why?" he asked, watching her face as she looked away for a moment before meeting his eyes.

Gena hesitated, swallowing in apprehension. Her fingers clenched in the folds of her dress, her lips pressing together as she studied the saiyan before her. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, not having to look to know it was Vegeta, seeing Raditz stroll up from the corner of her eye to join the group. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"King Cold is on his way," she stated softly, her throat working.

"We know Onna," Vegeta said, trailing off as she shook her head.

"He's not coming alone," Gena said, a shudder running through her body. She paused for a moment, closing her eyes briefly before opening them again.

"His son Cooler is coming with him."

* * *

Gena looked up again, watching the sky for a few minutes before swallowing and looking away. Her heart was pounding in her chest, tightness appearing behind her breastbone as she took a large breath.

They had followed her outside, after her statement in the throne room. Vegeta stood beside her, arms crossed, feet shoulder width apart. His tail swung lazily behind him, his eyes narrowed as he studied the sky. She wasn't fooled. She knew that her King was ready for whatever happened, whatever transpired here today. Gena felt her throat close as memories of her vision from almost a month ago flitted through her mind. Gena looked over, studying the saiyan King next to her.

"He's going to try to kill you Vegeta," she stated softly, her heart jumping in her chest at the words. Her breath caught, her throat burning as she fought back tears. She watched a smirk appear on the saiyans' face.

"He can try," the King stated, his voice matter of fact, never taking his gaze off the sky.

Gena closed her eyes briefly, letting a shuddered breath out as she looked behind her. Kakkarot and Bardock were standing behind her and Vegeta, in similar stance. The Ox King and Raditz were on either side of them. Raditz glanced over when Gena looked back, meeting her eyes. His tail unraveled from his waist, doing little loops before settling down and flicking slightly. Gen softly smiled at him.

The warrior was trying to reassure her.

She heard him grunt, his gaze going back to the sky along with the others, nobody speaking as they waited in the silence.

Gena jumped a moment later when a rumble pierced the air, reminding her of thunder. Her breath caught, knowing it wasn't a storm brewing in the distance. This sound was too mechanical, lasting too long to be anything from nature. Her breathing became ragged as she watched, her eyes going round as a massive ship slowly broke through the clouds, the darkness of the object stark against the clear blue sky. She swallowed, resisting the urge to disappear.

She took a step to the side, coming closer to Vegeta as the ship seemed to stop, hovering over them. She felt the Kings' tail wrap around her waist as a blue light suddenly burst from beneath the ship, a moment later something small, round and black started their way. Her knuckles grazed Vegeta's as he let his arms fall, his hands slowly balling into fists at his sides. Gena felt his body tense.

"Cooler is much stronger than his father and brother," she stated softly, right before the massive pod crashed in front of them, sliding across the ground and leaving a deep ravine in its wake. It stopped mere feet from them, the silence deafening as they all waited for it to open.

Kakkarot and Bardock stepped up even with her and Vegeta, the older saiyan taking his stance beside her, lightly tapping her shoulder with his tail. Gena shuddered a little despite her friends trying to reassure her. She had a feeling she knew what was going to happen today. She had seen it. Gena choked back a sob, another shudder raking her body. She closed her eyes, clenching her jaw. _This is no time to seem weak! You are strong! You are mated to Vegeta, the King of all Saiyans! Act like a damn Queen!_ Gena straightened her shoulders, letting out a little breath as she slowly let her arms fall, balling her hands into fists. Her chin went up a notch. She was not going to embarrass the man she loved by cowering in a corner.

They all jerked to attention, the saiyan soldiers behind the group taking a step forward as a whirring sound came from the pod, a moment later the hatch slowly opening. Someone stepped out, uncurling his massive body from the confines of the pod. He stood. A smile graced his black lips as he looked over at them, smirking a little when his eyes landed on Vegeta. He took a step forward, only to stop and glance behind him. They followed his gaze.

Another being stepped out, straightening automatically as his feet touched the red dirt. He was much smaller than his father, his skin a shiny metallic that seemed to reflect the suns' rays. He slowly stepped even with his father, his tail swishing lazily behind him. Gena swallowed, her heart feeling like it was going to burst through her ribcage, it was going so fast. She sucked in a breath to calm her nerves, taking a small step back.

"Cooler," she whispered, feeling all eyes glance at her as the lizard King and his second son made their way over, the bigger ice-jin shooting an amused smile at them as he clasped his hands behind his back. There was a burst of light as a shot rang out. Gena screamed, slamming her shoulder into Vegeta, knocking him out of the way. He stumbled a bit in surprise, whipping his head around when he heard the contact of ki against flesh.

Vegeta watched in stunned silence as Gena's body flew back, landing hard on the ground, her body sliding a little before stopping. She didn't get up. A choked breath escaped him, his eyes not moving from the body of his mate as he took a hesitant step forward, still in shock over what she just did. He slowly walked up to her, his eyes wide as he stared down at his mate. There was a black spot marring her chest, taking up most of her torso. Small wisps of smoke curled from her clothing, a slight breeze blowing in as he watched her curls move across her face. Vegeta felt his chest clench, the pain causing his breath to hitch, his tail laying limp behind him for a moment before a pang shot through him, deep in his gut. He ascended in less than a second, not taking his eyes off his mates' still form as static raced down his body.

Vegeta clenched his jaw, his eyes slowly narrowing to slits as his tail started waving madly behind him, a growl emerging from his throat, the sound deep and animalistic. A slow roar bubbled in his chest, trailing up his esophagus to burst from his lips. He threw his head back and let it out, his body jerking taunt, his muscles straining against his skin as he felt a flood of power course through him. It built up until he didn't think he could stand anymore, his body scrunching up for a second before he roared a second time, blinding white-golden light encompassing his body, his hair lengthening behind him. Vegeta whirled around, a snarl erupting from his curled lip as he settled deadly teal eyes on the bastard responsible for taking the woman away from him. The only person that ever truly loved him. The only one that he would give his life for.

The only person in the universe that he ever cared for.

The only one in his lifetime that he ever...loved.

* * *

**A/N: Vegeta is maaadddd! He is gonna kick some ass! ^_^**

**Sneak peak of next chapter****: Someone dies, someone intervenes, and someone finds out that its not always best to follow in the footsteps of a tyrant! Please stay tuned for the next chapter! A LOT is gonna go down!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Just to avoid any confusion, when I refer to "the King", I'm talking about Vegeta now. He is now the rightful King of Planet Vegetasei. **

**Warning: Violence and Language!**

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 18

Vegeta roared, appearing in front of the lizard King before anyone could move. He grabbed him by his armor, holding the ice-jin immobile.

"Kakkarot," Vegeta said softly. He didn't turn as the saiyan stalked up.

"Yes sire?" Kakkarot's voice was deadly soft, his body vibrating with power. And rage.

"Take us to the old battleground," the King demanded, slamming a palm into King Cold's face as the lizard raised a hand, trying to blast him. He ignored the scream, a muscle jumping in his cheek.

Kakkarot didn't say anything, just grabbed Cooler's tail, squeezing as he ascended. He laied a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

They disappeared.

Raditz let out a low whine, his tail laying limp behind him as he slowly walked up to Gena, lying so still on the ground. Red dirt had started caking underneath her, and Raditz closed his eyes, his head turning away for a moment when he realized it was blood. His hands clenched at his sides, taking a deep breath as he slowly turned back to the woman on the ground. He shakily lowered to one knee, settling a hand on his leg as he studied his Kings' mate with regretful eyes.

"I'm sorry my Queen," he whispered brokenly, gasping softly as pain laced through his chest. He swallowed, standing.

Raditz studied her form, silently cursing himself for allowing this to happen. He should have pushed her out of the way. He was supposed to guard her, after all. He turned away, his hands shaking as he clenched them into fists.

"Mr. Raditz! Mr. Raditz!"

Raditz didn't look over as someone shouted his name. He closed his eyes from the pain in his gut, slowly ebbing up behind his breastbone. It suddenly became difficult to breath. He felt static race down his body, his blood starting to boil. He heard small footsteps race towards him, panting reaching his ears as they stopped. He slowly opened his eyes, looking down.

The namekian boy, Dende, was standing before him, watching as another wave of static raced down his body. The boy was wide eyed, a gasp escaping him as he caught sight of Gena laying behind the massive saiyan.

"Mrs. Gena!" he shouted, taking a step forward. He froze as a growl emitted from the man beside him. He gulped, looking up. "I can help Mr. Raditz sir," he stated softly, meeting the tall warriors' eyes. He let Raditz analyze him, another growl coming out of the man as he closed his eyes. Dende watched him sadly, knowing he was going through a lot of pain. He watched Raditz slowly nod, turning away from him and taking a few steps towards the space pod, crossing his arms.

Dende knelt down, quickly laying his hands on the lady who meant so much to him and his race. She was the one who had kept them alive. The one who made their 'stay' more accommodating. The one Guru trusted with their secrets. Dende felt a tear slid down his cheek as the purple light encased her body, praying that Guru hadn't sent him too late. He watched the black marred spot on Gena's chest slowly disappear. The purple light faded from his hands, and he sat back, holding his breath.

He watched her eyes flutter, a small breath escaping her lips as she cracked her eyes open. Dende let out a laugh, elation going through him that he was able to save the nice lady. Pain exploded throughout his face a moment later, feeling his body flying through the air as he smacked into a tree. White bursts of light dotted his vision, listening to the shouts and running feet before sinking into unconsciousness.

* * *

_On the Battleground_:

They appeared in the wasteland, the barren soil marred black from centuries of battles. Red dirt billowed up as Vegeta pounded his fists into the lizard King, watching the son of a bitch fly backward, rolling head over ass before smacking into the charred remains of a tree. Kakkarot was a few feet away, a dust cloud encasing him and Cooler as they went at each other fiercely, explosive booms rendering the air as they lifted up into the sky. Vegeta didn't spare them a glance, knowing his military commander could hold his own.

He watched King Cold slowly get up, a growl coming out of the ice-jin as he glared at the Saiyan King. Vegeta's frown deepened, his eyes narrowing before he faded out, reappearing in front of the lizard, ignoring the monsters' eyes widening. He shot his hand out, encircling the lizard Kings' throat. Vegeta's eyes bore into his as he leaned closer.

"Not what you were expecting, was it?" the King asked softly, his lip curling.

His hand tightened around King Colds' throat, his face impassive as the lizard flayed his arms and legs, trying to get free. Vegeta buried a fist into Cold's face, listening as something snapped, the lizards' scream echoing around them. He grabbed an arm, squeezing until he heard a snap. He did the same thing to the other arm, loosening his hold and letting the lizard king drop. The massive body made a loud thud, Vegeta watching dispassionately as King Cold tried to crawl away. He lifted his foot, bringing it down hard on the monsters' tail. He heard it snap and crunch as the lizard let out an agonizing scream.

Vegeta didn't lift his head as the younger ice-jin bashed the ground a few feet away. A second later Kakkarot appeared, his hands balled at his sides, his chest heaving.

"She was right," Kakkarot stated quietly, not taking his eyes off Cooler.

Vegeta grunted, finally looking over at the saiyan. "She usually is," he said softly, watching a small smile appear on the other man's face, before returning his attention to King Cold, who was trying to stand without the aid of his arms, or his tail. He listened as the younger ice-jin let out a shout, jumping up and snarling at them. The saiyan King barely spared him a glance, an amused yet deadly smirk appearing on his face as his eyes met those of the monster before him. Vegeta watched a shudder shake the lizards' massive form, taking great pleasure in the lizard Kings' terror.

"When I transform, you are finished!" King Cold shouted, spreading his feet shoulder width apart. Dark amusement appeared in Vegeta's eyes.

"Then by all means," he said quietly, waving a hand.

Dark purple waves emitted from the lizards' massive form, a shout coming out of King Cold as his muscles bulged, his body shaking as he began his transformation. Vegeta's face was impassive as he watched, waiting a moment before slowly walking forward. He could feel his hair swishing against his backside as he stepped over the remnants of a fallen tree, the remains black against the red dirt. He never took his eyes off the lizard as he stepped over more debris, narrowing his gaze at the ice-jin as a wave of dark power burst passed him. He stopped a foot away, a deep frown on his face. King Cold was still transforming, his body shuddering as his power raked over him, static racing down his form. He screamed again as he threw his head back, his body stretching to accommodate his new power, his body mass exploding as he slowly lowered his head. A chuckle escaped him, a smirk appearing on his face.

The lizards' eyes bulged a moment later, a gasp of pain emitting from his throat as Vegeta buried a fist into his chest, bursting out the other side. King Cold choked, slowly raising his head to meet the deadly teal gaze of the Saiyan King.

Vegeta met the lizards eyes, his face impassive as he slowly withdrew his arm, purple blood running in rivets down the ice-jins chest, puddling beneath him on the hard ground. Vegeta let his arm fall, his hands balling into fists. He could feel the slimy blood oozing down his arm, seeping underneath his glove. A muscle jumped in his jaw.

"Well that didn't do you any good," he taunted softly, listening to the death rattle emerge from King Cold's lips. Blood spewed out of his mouth, and he stumbled forward. Before he could smack into the King, Vegeta brought his arm back, smashing his palm into the lizards chest. He listened to the loud crack as he shattered the ice-jins sternum, the lizard falling to his knees. Vegeta planted his foot in the monsters' face, pushing him back onto the red dirt. Dust billowed up as King Cold smacked hard, his body convulsing. Vegeta studied him for a moment through narrowed brows, before slowly walking around him, stopping at his head.

The saiyan King looked down at the lizard in contempt, a muscle jumping along his jaw. His eyes met those of the ice-jin King.

"This is for my Queen," Vegeta stated softly, watching King Colds' eyes widen, a wheeze coming out of him.

Vegeta brought his foot up, studying the lizard for a second before shoving it down onto his face, the force behind it sinking the lizards' head, smashing his skull. The saiyan King slowly extracted his foot, wiping it on the ground before studying the remains of the massive monster. He snorted, scoffing a little at how easy that was before turning away, catching sight of Kakkarot and Cooler off in the distance, still going at each other fiercely. Vegeta grunted, a little admiration going through him for the younger saiyan lasting this long. After all, he smirked, the man wasn't as strong as him. Yet. He frowned as that word popped into his head, before blasting off, meeting both of them with a bang as he joined his comrade in battle, intent on doing what Gena wanted, and snuffing out the existence of the whole Cold empire.

* * *

_The Courtyard:_

Raditz whirled around when he heard a cry from the namekian boy. His eyes widened as the green boy flew into a tree, landing on the ground with a thud. A roar escaped him as his power surfaced, staring in outrage at the man standing over his Queen. He watched in blatant disbelief as his uncle slowly looked over at him, sending him a malevolent grin. Raditz met his eyes, the instability there making his heart race. A breath left him as his tail swished madly behind him, taking a few steps forward. He froze in shock, his eyes widening as his uncle reached down and grabbed his King's mate by the throat. Elation swirled in his chest for a moment to see the woman alive, before it quickly died, replaced with trepidation as an arm wrapped firmly around her waist, a cry coming out of her still weak body as his uncle's tail wrapped around her throat. He watched her face go white, her lips turning blue as she fought to breath. A shuddered breath left him as static raced down his body, feeling power course through him, growing behind his breastbone as he let out an inhuman snarl. His uncle smirked, watching him before blasting off, up into the sky. Raditz screamed in outrage as he watched his Queen disappear for a second, before a pained cry came out of him, a swirl of enormous power engulfing his body, exploding out of him as he shot into the sky, following his uncle into space.

Dende slowly opened his eyes, gasping a second later at the sight of Mr. Raditz a few feet from him, his eyes wide, a terrifying scream coming from the man as power shot out of his body, swirling fire engulfing his body moments before he blasted off, straight into the sky. The blast blew Dende's clothing against his body, another gasp coming out of him at the feel of such massive power. He'd never felt anything like that before! He craned his neck, watching the light slowly dissipate in the sky, before looking over to where he had left the lady. A cry came out of him as he scrambled up, racing over to stare at the now empty ground. He swallowed, tears welling up in his eyes. The only indication showing she had been there was the dark blood stain still marring the ground. He sank to his knees, closing his eyes. He knew who took her, Guru having shown him the vision the old sage had experienced weeks ago. Dende sniffled, regret coursing through him to know that he hadn't been able to stop it. It never occurred to him that this would have happened, whether he had intervened or not.

His head shot up as the air suddenly changed, his eyes widening to see Mr. Vegeta and Kakkarot standing over him. Vegeta was staring down at the spot Gena had been in, his eyes narrowed to slits. Dende scrambled up as the King's eyes slowly moved to him.

"I..." Dende gulped, slowly raising his head to meet the mans' eyes. "I was able to heal her in time Mr. Vegeta," he stated softly.

He watched Vegeta's eyes light up for a second, before the King glanced back down at the empty ground. The man's face darkened.

"Where is she?" Vegeta asked quietly, not looking away from the blood on the ground.

"And why isn't my brother here?" Kakkarot growled, his eyes roaming over the courtyard.

Dende gulped, his hands clenching in the fabric covering his body. He looked away, before meeting the taller saiyan's eyes.

"Mrs. Gena was taken by another," Dende said quietly, licking his suddenly dry lips. "Raditz went after him."

The silence that descended around them was deafening, and Dende shuffled his feet, his heart racing. He jerked to attention at the sound of Vegeta's voice cutting through the air.

"Who?"

Dende's eyes darted towards the other man, quickly looking away as the saiyan narrowed his eyes. "He looked like him," he whispered, darting another glance at Kakkarot as Vegeta slowly raised his head, his eyes piercing as he followed his gaze.

Kakkarot and Vegeta studied one another, both of their lips curling, their tails bristling.

"Turles!" Kakkarot snarled, static racing down his body in wild abandonment.

Vegeta studied the little namekian boy, ignoring the way the green alien cowered away from him.

"Where did they go?" he asked softly, his voice deadly quiet.

Dende pointed.

Both saiyans slowly raised their heads, studying the massive ship above them for a moment before their hands balled into fists. Kakkarot blasted off, almost knocking Dende off his feet. Vegeta took a step forward before suddenly stopping, glancing over his shoulder. Dende hesitated for a moment before meeting the Kings' eyes, lifting his chin a notch, trying to be brave in front of the most powerful being he has ever known. Vegeta studied him another moment, before grunting softly, the barest hint of a smile gracing his lips.

"Thank you, little one," the King said softly, his voice barely audible before he blasted off, disappearing within seconds.

This time Dende did get knocked down, landing on his behind as he stared in awe at the sky. He slowly got to his feet after a moment, still studying the sky before his breath hitched, and he took off at a dead run. He raced towards the castle, stumbling a little in his haste. He stopped a moment later, noticing Mr. Kakkarots' father laying on the ground. He hurried over, splaying his hands out, watching as the purple light surrounded the saiyan. Dende quickly got up as the older man stirred, a sigh of relief coming out of him as Bardock sat up. The boy didn't wait around, just started running towards the castle again.

"Guru sir! Guru sir!" he shouted, his breath coming in spats as he raced through the halls, calling his teacher's name. He bent over, breathing hard as he stopped in the middle of his people, trying to catch his breath. He lifted his head after a moment, staring at the old sage.

"You'll never...You'll never guess what happened!"

Dende swallowed as his mentor softly smiled.

* * *

_Into the bowels of the ship_:

Raditz burst through the ships' hull, a snarl leaving him as he quickly looked around, before shooting forward, a muscle clenching in his jaw. He followed Turles' energy signal, his vision almost completely red with fury. How dare the bastard touch their Queen!? How dare he..._how dare he put his hands on her!_ Raditz resisted the urge to bellow in rage, stopping abruptly as he came abreast of his uncle, the man's tail still firmly wrapped around Gena's throat. Turles shot him another crazy smile, his eyes dancing wildly. Raditz seethed, his teeth grinding together, his incisors flashing as he snarled.

"Knew I couldn't depend on that idiot King Cold," Turles stated, a maniacal laugh coming out of him.

Raditz narrowed his eyes, his muscles twitching. "What are you talking about uncle?" he growled, resisting the urge to jump the other saiyan, in case the woman got in the way.

Turles' face scrunched up, his tail unraveling from Gena's throat as he gripped her chin with his fingers. Raditz watched, his lip curling in disgust, as his uncle ran his nose over the Queens' neck, closing his eyes.

"But you had to get in the way, didn't you," the unsteady saiyan whispered, staying as he was for a moment before slowly opening his eyes, a cry of pain coming from Gena as he tightened his hold. Anger shown in his eyes as he moved away from her, grabbing the back of her neck. Turles' eyes met Raditz', his eyes shining as he slid his tongue over his teeth.

"If you want her, come get her," the saiyan taunted, a slow smile creeping over his face as Raditz' features darkened. The massive saiyan powered back up, pushing himself beyond his limits, letting out a bellow of rage as he shot forward, bringing his fist around. He abruptly stopped, freezing mere inches from Gena's face. His eyes widened at Turles', the other saiyan moving the Queen into his way. Raditz eyed his uncle over Gena's shoulder, listening to her labored breathing. He shot his arm out, trying to snatch her away from his crazy uncle. Raditz stumbled a little as Turles jerked the woman out of his reach, the mans' laughter ringing in his ears. He snarled in outrage, his eyes blazing as his body shook, ready to kill his relative the moment he had a chance. There were several blasts that shook the ship under their feet. Raditz took advantage of the distraction, launching himself at his uncle once more. The man was too quick for him, moving out of the way as his shoulder banged against the wall. Raditz growled low in his throat, his eyes tracking the other saiyan as he slowly straightened.

"I was supposed to be King! That fucking lizard promised me he would get rid of that bastard Vegeta!" Turles was practically screaming in rage, his tail whipping furiously behind him. Gena gasped as his hand tightened around the back of her neck, putting pressure on her spine. Raditz met her gaze, letting his eyes tell her how sorry he was for not stopping this in time. He watched her eyes soften on him, silently forgiving him.

Turles continued to scream, saliva running down the side of his mouth, his eyes wild. "The lizard promised me!" he shouted, his gaze darting erratically around them, rolling slightly. "It's mine! The kingdom should be mine!" His hands tightened around the woman's neck, a gurgled sound emitting from her throat.

"R...raditz," Gena rasped out, meeting his eyes. "Tell...Vegeta..." she paused, choking a little. "Dra...dra...gonballs."

Turles spewed obscenities, pure rage blanketing his features as he lashed out blindly. Raditz watched in horror as he snapped Gena's neck, her head lolling to the side. A scream of rage erupted from the massive saiyan, his power bursting out of him as he launched himself at his uncle, slamming the man through one of the ships' hulls, grabbing his throat and beating his fists into the man's face. A cry of pain came out of Raditz at every hit, the sight of his Queens' lifeless eyes staring at him replaying over and over in his mind. He grabbed his uncle by the hair, banging his head repeatedly into the floor, seeing nothing but his Kings' mates limp body. His throat thickened, another cry of rage coming out of him as he continued to beat on the man trapped underneath him, not letting up even when he felt cartilage and bone sink under his fists. His knee slipped a little in the blood, falling forward a little before righting himself, wrapping his hands around his uncles' throat. He ignored the hands pulling on him, his vision hazed and unseeing. Someone punched him in the jaw, and he jumped up with a snarl of fury, feeling wetness splatter on his legs as he stomped away from the body on the floor. He was slammed against the wall a moment later, his vision clearing to see his brother holding him by the throat, yelling at him to calm down.

Raditz sucked in a breath, a small whine coming out of him as his body went limp. He closed his eyes, his tail going limp behind him as the image of his Queen floated through his mind. He had failed. Again! Kakkarot finally let go of his throat, and Raditz sank to his knees, his head hanging as his power left him. He fell forward as his body drained, his palms smacking the floor. He hung his head between his shoulders, his muscles shaking. Raditz vaguely registered the blood covering him from fingers to elbows, caking his armor and the skin showing along his legs. His tail felt heavy, knowing it was soaked in blood as well.

Kakkarot looked down at his brothers' shivering form, his frown deepening for a moment before glancing over at was used to be his uncle. The man's face was bashed in, his skull crushed. He would have been unrecognizable if not for the armor he was wearing. The insignia on it representing their clan. Kakkarot studied his dead uncle for another moment before returning his attention to his brother. He silently wished he had been able to get a piece of the bastard, understanding Raditz' rage against the one who took their favorite female away from them. He didn't look back at the woman's still form, giving the King the privacy he deserved. He swallowed, briefly closing his eyes as his chest clenched, knowing there was no way Gena was coming back. He was apprehensive about how his King was going to react, since his brother killed the man responsible. Kakkarot slowly let a breath out, crouching down beside his brother, laying a hand on his shoulder. The mans' body was quivering, ragged breaths escaping him. A few locks of hair fell forward, shadowing the larger saiyans' face.

"I failed...again," the older saiyan whispered, his voice breaking slightly. "I wasn't fast enough...I wasn't...I didn't get to her in time," Raditz choked out, his fingers clenching against the floor, leaving deep grooves in the metal.

Kakkarot didn't say anything for several minutes. He felt his eyes burn, his throat closing. For once, he didn't know what to say. Didn't know what comforting words to give his brother. There were none.

"Brother-"

He cut off as the massive saiyan jumped to his feet, stalking away from him. Kakkarot turned away when he saw the wetness on his brothers' face, not saying a word. He whipped his head around at the sound of metal groaning, watching silently as Raditz pushed a hole through the layers of metal, making a hole big enough for him to blast through. His brother never looked back before he blasted off, disappearing with seconds. Kakkarot closed his eyes, hanging his head. He slowly stood after several minutes, a hollowness settling in his chest, his heart aching. He hesitated before glancing over his shoulder, studying his King sadly. Vegeta was on his knees next to Gena, continually running a hand slowly down her hair, running his fingers over her jaw, his forehead touching hers. He was whispering something in saiya-jin, his words too low for Kakkarot to hear. The taller saiyan swallowed, closing his eyes to the scene as he turned, looking down at his uncles' mutilated body dispassionately before blasting through the hole his brother made, noting the other saiyans' energy signal had almost completely disappeared. Kakkarot knew his brother took off, wanting to grieve for the loss of their friend on his own. He knew from experience that he wouldn't see his brother for weeks, perhaps months. Although, with it being the Queen, their favorite person among Vegeta-sei, it would most likely be longer before he laid eyes on the other man again. Kakkarot slowly landed back in the courtyard, studying the ground and fighting the urge to sink to his knees. He closed his eyes, ignoring the others' questions as he felt his Kings' ki slowly coming towards him. He lifted his head, looking over as Vegeta landed a few feet from him, holding the limp body of his mate in his arms.

Kakkarot met his eyes, swallowing with difficulty as he sucked up his own feelings, putting them aside as he walked towards his King, putting himself between the royal couple and everyone else. His face darkened, glaring at anyone that got too close.

"Back off!" he snapped loudly, watching without care as the warriors scrambled away. He kept pace with the King as they walked to the castle, neither speaking as the doors were thrown open, not pausing as they made their way to the throne room. Kakkarot closed the doors behind them, staying where he was as Vegeta walked across the darkened room, gently laying Gena's body down on a slab. The King slowly straightened after a few minutes, the only light in the room coming off him. Vegeta was still in his ascended saiyan form, his golden hair flowing down his back, spiking slightly as static still raced down his body. Kakkarot moved towards the massive fireplace, intent on chasing away the shadows encasing them.

"Don't."

He paused at the quiet word, slowly glancing over his shoulder. Vegeta was still staring down at his mate, his hands balled into fists as his sides as a muscle jumped in his jaw. He slowly moved his head, finally looking over at Kakkarot.

"Don't," he said again, his voice cracking slightly.

Kakkarot met his King's eyes, not flinching away from the naked emotion he saw there, swallowing with difficulty. He crossed his arms, taking a deep breath, trying to dispel the ache behind his breastbone.

"I'm sorry, my King," he whispered, the words seeming loud in the silent room.

Vegeta looked away, and Kakkarot watched his chest rise and fall rapidly. He turned away, feeling his own regret rise up. He closed his eyes, tamping down the burning in the back of his throat, before letting out a shuddered breath, slowly turning. He paused, watching Vegeta's profile before walking forward, laying his hand on the Kings' shoulder for a moment before swiftly walking away, firmly closing the throne room doors shut behind him. He crossed his arms, wrapping his tail around his waist. Kakkarot spread his feet shoulder width apart, his features settling in a grim line. His King deserved the chance to grieve the woman he loved. Kakkarot's chin came up a notch, his eyes hardening. And he was going to make sure the saiyan got it.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This was an emotional chapter for me to write. I hope you all like it!**

Book I: Fate's Fury

Chapter 19

They buried Gena's body a few days later.

Kakkarot watched his King, still waiting for the eruption that he suspected was lying just under the surface. Vegeta's face was a mask, not an ounce of emotion showing across his features. Kakkarot knew different. All he had to do was catch a glimpse of the man's eyes.

He looked away as Vegeta raised his head, not wanting his King catching him watching him again. The man had already snarled and lashed out at him several times for it, and Kakkarot knew it was just a matter of time before the man blew. He laied a hand on ChiChi's back, her small body shuddering as she softly sobbed. She clutched his arm, another sob coming out of her as they lowered their Queen into the ground. He watched Bulma do the same thing, although she was using her own strength to keep her on her feet, standing on one side of Vegeta, her husband on the other. Her blue hair was soaked, the hem of her gown dragging the ground from the weight of the rain.

It was raining on Planet Vegetasei.

It was an odd occurrence that the others thought of as a sign. The rain only came every few years, and they were supposed to have another four years of drought.

Yet it was raining, pouring in fact.

In all his years, Kakkarot had never seen it come down this heavy, or this long. It'd been raining since the day Gena died, the thunder clouds rolling in surprising everyone, the other warriors stopping what they were doing to watch as darkness descended on the sky, thunder rolling in from the mountains moments before the heavens unleashed a torrent of rain. It hadn't let up since.

He swallowed, slowly looking down to watch as they filled the grave with red, slimy dirt. He glanced back at Vegeta. The man was watching as well, a muscle jumping in his jaw. His tail was wrapped tightly around his waist, the appendage still. It hadn't moved since...since they found Gena. Kakkarot swallowed past the lump in his throat, wrapping his arm around ChiChi's waist, holding her up as her legs buckled underneath her, a cry coming out of her. He heard her whisper "why", his teeth clenching. He couldn't give her an answer, didn't try to question what fate had in store for all of them. He let a breath out slowly, raising his face to the rain, letting it beat down on him as he closed his eyes. He opened them, his eyes widening slightly as he caught a glimpse of his brother, floating above them miles up in the sky. His body tensed, watching the man. This was the first he'd seen Raditz since that day, having not expected to see him at all for awhile. It surprised him slightly, although...he looked back down, staring at the grave...it was the Queens' burial. He knew his brother well. Knew the man had loved the woman in his own way. She had become a part of their pack, a significant part of their lives. He listened as others slowly left, feeling ChiChi slide out of his hold and walk over to Bulma, embracing the blue haired woman. He watched them hold each other, both sobbing. ChiChi's father waited a few feet away, the others Gena had taken in waiting along with him. The bald man, Bulma's parents, and the scarred one. They were all watching as the grave was slowly filled, grief etched on all their faces. Kakkarot glanced back up, noting his brother had disappeared once more, before looking over at the King and his father. Vegeta was staring down at the mound of dirt, not blinking. His arms were crossed over his chest, the muscles bunching every few seconds. He looked like a statue that could burst any moment. The former King glanced at Vegeta as well, regret and sadness swirling in his eyes, a sad frown on his face. Kakkarot watched him lay a hand on the younger man's shoulder, before turning and walking away. The large saiyan wasn't big on showing any sort of affection.

He didn't glance over as his wife walked up with the former Queen, both letting out shuddered breaths. He softly nodded when she said they were going back to check on the boys, bending down slightly to let her kiss his cheek before they left, holding each other in grief. He felt his father pat his shoulder before he too left, not saying a word. Kakkarot stayed where he was, watching his King through the haze of rain, watching as soft wisps of smoke slowly curled off the man's body as the rain hit him, the man immobile against the assault of nature. They stood in silence for awhile, the only sound was the ping of rain hitting the other stones around them. Kakkarot jerked his head up when it suddenly stopped, the rays of the suns shining down as the dark clouds rolled away, the sky shining blue within minutes. He watched, wide-eyed, as the darkness disappeared in the distance, dissipating soon after. The only evidence it had poured were the puddles around them, and the soaked clothing on their backs. Kakkarot glanced at his King, noticing Vegeta had looked up as well, his brows furrowed. He lowered his head after a moment, meeting Kakkarots' gaze. The younger saiyan let the King study him, not moving a muscle. Vegeta suddenly whirled around, blasting off, his trail disappearing within seconds. Kakkarot watched him fade into the distance, before powering up and following after him.

He landed behind his King, slowly lowering and letting his feet touch the red dirt. Kakkarot eyed the man, briefly noticing they were on the battlefield, the landscape around them covered with debris from the lizard tyrants' ship. He snapped to attention when Vegeta slowly moved forward, stopping after a few feet. Kakkarot looked down. There were remnants of a body there, already almost gone from ravenous wild animals, blood underneath having stained the ground. Kakkarot slowly looked back up at his King, realizing that the body was the deceased lizard King. Frieza's father. He watched Vegeta, wandering what made the man come here, wandering what was going through his mind at the moment.

"I could have prevented it," he heard Vegeta state softly, "if I had stayed there."

Kakkarot took a step forward, his gaze intent on the King's back. He felt his tail unravel, flickering softly behind him.

"My King," he said softly, pressing his lips together for a moment, a soft sigh leaving him. "We cannot choose what happens," Kakkarot eyed the King as his body froze. "We can only hope fate will-"

He paused as Vegeta scoffed loudly, finally turning slightly towards him, standing sideways as he glared at the younger saiyan.

"Fate!" Vegeta spat, his eyes blazing. His lip curled, his incisors seeming larger with his slightly sunken cheeks, his face a mask of fury. "Fate is nothing but a bitch, and I'm apparently in her path," the King stated, his voice low.

"This is my fate!" he suddenly yelled, "Mine! To have nothing! To experience what it's like to have the...love of someone, only to have it ripped from my fingers. Fate!?" Vegeta barked a laugh, his tone mirthless. "I'll never have that again Kakkarot!" Vegeta glared at the saiyan, his tail unwrapping from his waist, where it hadn't moved from in days. It started bristling, snapping furiously behind him. "I had it Kakkarot," Vegeta stated softly, meeting the younger man's eyes as he lifted his head. "I had what you have. I actually believed that perhaps..." he turned away, closing his eyes. Vegeta stared unseeing down at the carcass of the lizard King, ignoring the shooting pain in his chest. His chest rose and fell rapidly, his throat clogging. The image of his woman's grave popped into his mind, and he softly gasped, his body flinching slightly. He wanted to lash out, but didn't have the strength. He raised his head, staring at the clear sky above him before slowly turning back to the man standing firmly behind him, meeting Kakkarots' eyes once more.

"She was it for me Kakkarot," Vegeta confessed, pausing for a moment to collect himself. "If fate was so kind," he said softly, "it would take me as well."

"She wouldn't want that," Kakkarot stated firmly, his jaw clenching.

Vegeta's head shot up, his face scrunching up in fury. "How the _FUCK_ would you know that!? Tell me!" he demanded loudly, stalking towards the man. "I knew her! Not you! Not that...that blue haired woman! Me!" Vegeta was shouting now, his voice cracking slightly. "And I...she was what anchored me! If it wasn't for the woman, do you know I would have killed my father that day!? Do you!" Vegeta paused for a moment, his body shaking.

"I would have...I was so close to destroying this world! And every fucking body else on it! I didn't give a _shit_! I was so close to just letting it all go...when I found her Kakkarot. _HER!_ She's the reason I'm still here! Hell! Why we're all still here! And now she's gone!" Kakkarot closed his eyes at the agony seeping out of his King's voice. "SHE'S GONE!" Vegeta threw his head back and screamed the words, his power billowing around him.

Vegeta's voice rang across the landscape, echoing over the hills. Kakkarot swallowed, not saying anything. He listened to the wind blow through, whipping their hair around. He watched Vegeta's head hang, his hair slowly retracting as his power returned to normal. He didn't move when the King sank to his knees, breathing heavily.

"She's gone," Vegeta whispered brokenly, his throat working.

Kakkarot remained silent, giving his King time to himself before taking a hesitant step forward. He stopped a foot from him, studying the saiyans' bent head before opening his mouth. He closed it again, not sure if he should speak or not. He let silence envelope them once more, clasping his hands behind him. After several minutes, his tail came up, lightly tapping Vegeta on the shoulder.

He saw the Kings' head barely move, taking that as permission to speak.

"Do you want me to beat the shit out of you?"

Vegeta let out a bark of laughter, a small smirk appearing on his face as he slowly climbed to his feet. The shadows in his eyes dissipated somewhat, meeting Kakkarot's gaze. He grunted, studying the man for a moment.

"Like to see you try clown," the King stated softly, his mood lightening a little as Kakkarot threw the first punch.

Kakkarot studied his King, jerking his head back as the saiyan swung, noticing the pain etched in his face ease somewhat, the shadows in the mans' eyes slowly rolling away as they sparred. He silently sighed in relief.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Vegeta watched the namekians board the ship, clasping his hands behind his back. He didn't utter a word as they filed passed, softly thanking him for his 'hospitality' and 'generosity'. He met the eyes of the little healer, Dende. The little boy broke away from the line, hesitating every few steps as he made his way over. Vegeta stayed grim faced, watching. The boy stopped a few feet from him, seeming to hesitate before bowing. Vegeta grunted, nodding his head slightly when Dende looked back up. They stood in silence for a moment, the little namekian boy studying him while the King avoided his gaze.

"I'm sorry."

Vegeta's eyes shot to the boy as the soft words reached his ears, a muscle jumping in his cheek. He nodded again, still staying silent. He watched Dende back away, slightly bowing again, a whispered "Thank you Mr. Vegeta" coming from him before he turned and joined his people, stepping up the ramp.

Dende watched the rest of his race file into the ship, going to their home the King had granted them, as a gratitude for saving the Queen...the first time. The boy felt regret shoot through him, sadness making his throat thicken. He wished he could see the nice lady once more, see her smile happily down at him, looking for all the world as content as anyone had a right to be. Especially mated to the saiyan King. He liked Vegeta, but the man had his scary moments, especially the day...that day. He could also tell the man was grieving, not being able to hide the agony in his eyes. Dende respected him even more for that, knowing the man had truly loved his friend. He watched the King slowly disappear as the ramp lifted, droning reaching their ears as the gears ground against each other, the bang of the thing closing sounding final to his ears. He looked over at Guru, noticing his mentor studying him. He swallowed, glancing at the closed ramp once more before making his way over to the old sage. Dende sat, clasping his hands tightly in his lap, staring down at them. A large hand settled on his back a moment later.

"Tell me what's wrong, my son," Guru requested gently, his tone soothing.

Dende hesitated for a moment, glancing up at the great namekian beside him before looking back down, briefly closing his eyes.

"I don't understand," he confessed softly, his breath hitching slightly.

Guru let a low breath out, silent for a moment. "About what child?" he asked, keeping his hand on the boys' back.

Dende swallowed, his breath hitching. "Why couldn't we do it!" he suddenly cried out, his face etched in grief.

A sigh left Guru's large frame, his hand falling from the little namekians back, settling back in his lap. He was silent for several minutes, gathering his thoughts.

"My young one," he began softly, "there will be a time when you will understand the reason that certain moments have to pass." The robust namekian paused, taking a breath. "It is the saiyan Kings' destiny to experience this. What he is going through right now is only the beginning. He will have many trials ahead of him, to shape him into the man he's supposed to become." Guru paused once more, a small smile appearing on his face. "He will be told soon son. We will see him again," the namekian shifted, laying his hand on Dende's head. "He has to come to us little one. Vegeta has to experience fate for himself, not have it forced upon him."

Dende nodded slowly, sadness still swirling inside him. "I still wish we could have told him he could have brought Gena back with the dragonballs," he stated gently, not wanting to hurt his mentors feelings.

Guru grunted, a soft smile remaining on his face.

"In due time my child. In due time."


End file.
